It's Not That Simple
by ImpoliteLover
Summary: She was too old. She knew it. But she couldn't stop what she felt. It was as if someone was playing a sick joke on her. But this was no joke, but a twist in her fate. How could Stormy Hanson, a 21 year old graduate, fall for a high school student?
1. Beach Party

I came up with this idea on one of my writing sprees. I've had a lot of things, but this was absolutely my favorite. Also I made a few adjustments to the story. In the book Seth is only 14 and in the movie, 15. But here he'll be 16 and turning 17 soon to move along in the story.

And thanks to CheyChey101 you'll be reading this awesome story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Beach Party

The sun was setting when I saw my friends arriving at the party. It was for our friend Aaron's going away party. He graduated not too long ago and was leaving for New York. Not a lot of people leave La Push after high school, but Aaron was gifted and needed to show it to the world. I was one of his oldest friends.

I first met him when I babysit his sister when his parents went out. Aaron was old enough to take care of himself, but not his sister. She was just five years old then.

The music was loud and everyone was having fun. It wasn't often when we got together like this. I even invited some of my friends from college. They came down here for a visit and thought a party would be awesome.

"Hey, Stormy," I heard my name being called. I twisted around to see Aaron. He looked just like everyone else that lived in La Push with tan skin and long hair, expect me. My parents and I moved her before I got into high school. They knew a lot of people from La Push before I was born. They used to live in Forks, but like the reservation better. I agreed with them. Everyone was nice. Most of my friends were from here.

"What's up Aaron?" I shook the curls from my face. "I got you a present."

His expression showed his excitement, "You didn't have to do that."

I laughed and pulled him along with me to the car. "Yes I did. I still have the bracelet you made me for my birthday. I thought I owed you something."

I opened the trunk of the car. A flat blue box with silver bow sat in the center. I picked it up and handed it to him, "You can open it later. Right now I need to go have some fun."

Back with the others Cassie called me over, "Time for the drinks!" she shouted. I could tell she had some way before the party started. She handed me a shot glass along with the others. On the count of three we threw our heads back. It burned my throat.

It was night time and the party was still going. Aaron walked towards me with some of his younger friends. "Everyone meet the greatest babysitter in La Push, Stormy Hanson!" he raised his hands in the air.

"Someone had one too many drinks." I said jokingly and turned to his friends. He pointed at a girl with red streak in her hair, "This here is Beth." Then nodded towards a boy the same height as him, "and Mica. They're both seniors now." I looked over at the other kid. He was staring at me with a smile. "And this little soldier is Seth. He's a junior. Took him under my wing."

Seth smiled bigger and punched him in the arm. "That's not what happened. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have got a date with Amber."

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that." Aaron deadpanned making me laugh.

I waved at them, "It's nice to meet you guys. I always wonder who stole Aaron's attention when I called to hang out."

"You were days too late Stormy." He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Where did you get a name like that?" the girl, Beth asked me.

I sighed, "The eyes say it all." My eyes were weird. They were grey and big. "My mother said she saw a storm brewing in my eyes when I first looked at her."

"That's cool." I looked to Seth with a raised eyebrow. He blanched, "Um, your name is cool- your eyes too… I think they're pretty-"

I stopped him for saying anything else. "Would you like to dance?" I asked him. His eyes went big and I swear I saw him blush. Yes I was a bit older than him, but he is just too adorable.

Mica pushed him forward, "Of course he'll like to dance. Wouldn't you Seth?" All he could do was nod his head.

"Don't worry." I grabbed his hand and moved to where everyone was dancing. It was close to the fire and between the stereo. The music was upbeat. I turned and put his hand on my hips. "Just move with me." I said loud enough so he could hear me. The drinks were staring to mess with my head.

My back touched his chest and I swayed to the beat. He nervously places his hands around my waist. He started moving to the beat with me. I swayed and moved getting lost in the music. As the beat began to slowdown I turned around. I put my hands around his shoulders. "You're not too bad on your feet."

"Not too bad?" he asked, surprised. He then smiled, "I thought you did okay for someone who is older than me."

My jaw dropped opened and I laughed, "Seth!" I hit him in the arm. "You act like I stepped on your feet."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. With a sudden thought I smiled smugly. I step closer to him and press my chest against his. He stops laughing and stares at me shyly. I take his arms and place them on my hips. I tighten my arms around his neck. I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Well I think we have some _moves_ to work on." Good thing we were the same height. I could see just how flustered I made him.

"Seth!" I heard a woman say his name. Seth looks behind me and groans. She shouts his name again. I turn and see a girl around my age looking through the crowd. When she spots us her eyes glare in our direction.

"Who is that?" I asked Seth gesturing to the woman.

He sighs and backs away from me. "That's my sister."

After he said that the woman came up to us. "Seth what are you doing here?"

"Mom said that I could come." Seth said looking like a kicked puppy.

She put her hands on her hips. "Mom didn't know about the alcohol."

I stepped in. "He didn't have anything. The only one drinking are my friends and I."

The girl then glared at me. "Anyone can sneak around and get it. It's just sitting out in the open. And what are you doing dancing with him? He's just-"

"I know how old he is." I said cutting her off. I was mad that she was ruining my buzz. "We were just dancing not fucking. So do not come for me." I said the last part slowly.

She grabbed him by the arm. She didn't say anything else to me. "Come on Seth."

He didn't refuse to leave. He let her drag him away from me. I stood pouting. Even after he turned around to look at me again, I was angry. But the smile he had sent me made me calm down. Shaking the anger away I went to the table filled with drinks. I wouldn't let anyone else ruin this celebration.

Lillian, another friend from college came over. "What was that bout?"

I shook my head with a grin, "Just an overprotective sister." I jumped up in excitement. "Now let's party. I need some more drinks." We both pick up a shot from the table and threw back our drinks.

…

The next day I woke up with a headache. I groaned and threw the pillows over my head. Someone was knocking on my door when I was trying to go back to sleep. "Go away!" I shouted from under the covers.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" I moved the covers back to see my mom. Her curls were piled up on her head. Her chocolate skin shined in the bright sun. "It's time to get up."

I whimpered, "But my head hurts and I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Well that is not my problem Stormy. I told you not to overdo it. You just turned 21." She opened the curtains to let more light in. "Now get up. We have a surprise for you."

Once she left my room I hopped out of the bed. I didn't bother to change my clothes. I left the overly bright room and walked down the stairs. Our house was somewhat big. It's a two story, but with three rooms. Nice and cozy.

I could see Dad making French toast. Mom was drinking a coffee, watching him. Even after all these years she still looked at him like that. That's the kind of love I always wanted. It seemed so pure and innocent.

I smiled and seat next to mom. "So where's the surprise?" the first thing I ask dad when he sat down a plate before me.

"Don't you want to eat first?" my dad teased me. He knew I hated surprises. Well I hated when someone said they had a surprise for me. Or that they wanted to tell me one thing and make me wait.

"You are your father's daughter." Mom said. "But you remember how we talked about moving to Seattle? Well we are going."

I frowned at her. "That's so not a surprise."

My dad chuckled, "She means me and her, sweetheart. You're staying here." He took out a pair of keys with a glitter blue heart key chain. "We thought that if you wanted to be on your own it would be here."

My jaw dropped at the announcement. I looked back at the both of them and let out a scream.

* * *

I know it's not much, but it's just the beginning. If you have any suggestions, please send me a message or in the reviews.


	2. The Day After

Sorry for the tardiness. I just started working and it took me some time to get used to it.

I didn't think many people would get into the story so fast. Thank you for the following and the favorites of the story. And thank you CheyChey101 for the review.

* * *

Both of my parents had big smiles on their faces, even when my dropped. I started popping off questions. "Wait, you're not going to sell it? What about bills? I don't know if I could afford it. I only work in a library. And what about furniture? You guys obvious need it." I pouted, "How come you guys have so much money to do these things?"

My parents had a good amount of money. They would surprise each with trips and cruises. We all had nice cars. But I have to say. I am not spoiled. I didn't like it when they brought so much. That's why I worked in the library now.

I guess that's what happens when you own your own business. Dad came and sat across the table from us. "First things first, no, we are giving the house to you. I know you could afford it. The bills are not that much. You have money saved up in your account."

"And we decided that you will get your own furniture. Decorate it how you want it." Mom said answering my other questions. "We knew just how much this place meant to you." And it meant a lot.

My friends were here. I thought of them as a family now. It's the only place I felt truly at home. Even in college, I would visit as much as I could.

My eyes were filled with tears. I smiled happily and got up to hug them both. "I love you guys so much."

I pulled away from them, "I have to go tell my friends!"

"Stormy," my father said sternly. "You are to have a house for its proper use."

"As in no parties," she included. I smiled and nodded my head. Big parties weren't my thing. However, a small get together was nice. My mom stared at me for a moment. She tilts her head towards the stairs and I ran out of the kitchen and back to my room.

I called my friends over in Seattle what happened. We would definitely have to get this place fixed up. I loved my parents, but we have different taste in things. And they didn't change much when we moved to La Push. They fixed it up quite a bit. No one was living in it for a while. Even people on the reservation came over to help. That's why I loved them.

That reminds me. Billy's son, Jacob, came to help too. When I met the old man, I just loved his energy. After I heard his story, I help them as much as I can. The best I could do is make them food. The man loved his fried fish. I would go down to the market for dinner tonight and bring some over to them.

After a hot shower I changed into some causal clothes. It's wasn't cold yet, so I'll enjoy the weather now. My favorite thing about reservation was the weather. Living in the south, it was hot even in the winter. For that I never liked going outside. But here I was comfortable. The air was always cool.

I threw my hair up into a thick bun. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs. Mom and Dad were already gone. They work together at their diner. The only reason why I didn't work there was because I had a mouth on me. My father always told me. People just knew how to make me angry. And at a library, you can't go wrong at a library.

My cell phone started to ring and I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "You have reached Stormy Hanson. How may I help you?" I pulled out of the driveway and towards the market.

"Storm, you called me first." I heard Aaron voice on the other end.

"Oh yeah. Guess what my friend… My parents are giving me the house!" I shouted before he could guess. "They're going to move out at the end of the year. And I'll have a place of my own!"

"…" Aaron didn't say anything at first. I almost stopped the car, but he spoke up, "You did that on purpose. I'll be in New York in just a week."

"Don't act like a sourpuss. Whenever you come back, you'll have a room in my humble home." I parked in the parking lot outside the store. "I'll stop by tonight. I have to go get some things for dinner."

"Over and out cadet." He hung up the phone with a small laugh.

After the phone call I went into the store. I got everything I needed for a Shrimp Scampi. And for dessert I'm making a Tres Leches cake. Before college I didn't cook. So I decided to take a few classes. Mom loves it when I cook for dinner.

I was putting a can of condensed milk in the cart when I saw Sue. Sue Clearwater came and helped us paint. She was nice and understanding. Her hair was long and black like everyone else's. I smiled for a moment until I remembered the day before. Seth sister most likely told her what happened.

However, Sue was happy to see me. She waved and walked down the aisle towards me. "Hi, Stormy."

"Hello, Sue." She always made me call her Sue.

"I see you're making dinner tonight. Chef Stormy Hanson has a nice ring to it." she said smiling.

I laughed, "It actually does." I stopped smiling and gave her a worried look. "I'm sorry about last night."

She waved her hand around. "Don't be sorry. I knew you would have alcohol at the party. If Seth would've come home drunk, I wouldn't let you hear the last of it…" She paused and gave me a bright smile. "I think my son has a new crush. He wouldn't stop talking about you last night, or this morning."

My eyes widened and I looked away for a moment. "That's not true. Plus, he should be looking for someone his age."

Sue had this weird glint in her eyes before we said our goodbyes. It didn't sit well with me. But I did get out there and soon as I could.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. If you prefer it longer just let me know.


	3. Over the Months

Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed the story. I appreciate the support. And don't worry things will pick up soon.

* * *

The months passed in a blur. I've been taking more shifts in the library. We were short two people. But I didn't mind much. It helped me with getting furniture for the house. Most of it would be arriving at the end of the week. Some things I would go to the store to buy. Before Aaron left he helped me picked out some things. As soon as I'm finish he wanted pictures of everything.

However, everything wasn't as pleasant as they seemed. Mom got a call from Sue a month ago. Her husband, Harry, had a heart attack while hunting. Both of my parents were quite sad. They were good friends with everyone. And Harry was a loss to them.

I remember fishing with Harry and father one day. It was the only time I went with them. When I joined them fishing I ended up in the lake and a bad cold.

My heart went out to the Clearwater family. Sue was a good person and didn't deserve the sadness. Even though Leah and I never got along since the party, I was sorry for her. We ran into each other a hand full of times. We were not nice. But I would never want something like that to happen to anyone.

And Seth, poor Seth, he was too innocent. He was just like his mother. He was incredibly sweet and kind to others.

After the party, Seth and I ran into each other a couple of times. That was before the incident. We didn't plan it. It just happened. Whenever we see each other we would hang out. I thought that was why he wouldn't see me. The last time we saw each other things got weird.

…

I had the day off from work. It was actually bright outside. And I planned to take advantage of the situation. All of my friends were busy for the weekend. So I decided it was a good time to go swimming.

My small bag hung on my shoulder. I stepped out of the car and bathe in the sunlight. My two piece bikini and a pair of shorts covered me.

They were other people on the beach, but they were spread out. I placed my towel on the ground and took out my phone. I placed my headphones in and lay down.

I must have dozed off. I heard someone calling my name. My music was of now. I opened my eyes to see Seth standing over me. I smiled at him and sat up. I haven't seen him for a week now. That was unusual. Lately we were able to see each other a few times a week.

"Hey Seth," I took out my headphones. "Long time no see."

He sat down next to me, "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "The school year is almost over and I had to stay home and study."

I waved him off. "I know what you mean. That's what I don't miss about school." I looked over to the cliffs. "Hey you wanna go cliff diving?"

"Seriously? Have you ever been cliff diving?" he asked me and looked at the cliffs.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Um, yeah. My friends and I used to always do it." I see the look on his face. "You aren't scared are you Seth?"

The look on Seth's face changed. He took the question as a challenge. He didn't say anything as he stood up. He held out his hand. I grabbed onto it and he helped me up. The look on his face was cute. He looked determined now.

We walked up and through the trees where the cliffs were. We went to the shorter ones because the high jumps were dangerous. The day was perfect for this. I took off my crop top and shorts showing my bikini. Seth was already wearing swimming trunks. He put his shirt on the ground. He turns around to say something, but he stops.

"Seth, what's wrong?" he shook his head and looked away blushing. I walk towards him and grab his hand. "Well we could go together."

"S-sure," he stuttered. "Yeah, let's go."

"On the count of three we go." He nodded his head.

"One." We ran towards the end of the cliff.

"Two." It was closer.

"Three." We jumped off the edge.

The wind whipped past us as I yelled out. My body felt like it could've been flying. He gripped my hand tightly in his. Seth was yelling along with me. The water covered us as soon as we hit it. Our hands now empty. I kicked up to reach the surface. I took in a deep breath. Seth popped up a moment later.

"That was awesome!" He shouted and looked at me. "We have to do that again."

And we did go again. After the third time I was tired. I made it back to my towel were Seth followed me. It was big enough for the two if us. I practically fell down on the towel. The ground felt so soft. I could feel the heat of Seth's body as he lay next to me. I turned and lay on my side. The people on the reservation had much resemblance. There was just something about Seth that made me _feel_.

"Do I have something on my face?" Seth asked me. My eyes widened as I was caught looking. I laughed trying to make it seem like nothing. On the inside I yelled at myself.

"Not a thing… oh wait." I reached out and lightly touched his face. "I see two eyes." My fingers trailed passed his eyes. "A nose," My hand ran across his nose. "A…mouth," My fingers rested over his lips. A look of adoration reached his eyes. He seemed he wanted to shy away.

He stared into my eyes as I did him. We both leaned in closer as if we were being pulled in. Honestly, I couldn't tell who did it first. But when I felt his lips upon mine, I felt something. His soft lips pressed against mine. My hand grazed his cheek.

After a moment, I stopped. I pulled away hurriedly. I looked at Seth with realization. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" I stopped talking and looked away.

Seth didn't say anything. I felt a sense of rejection at his silence. I quickly got up from the towel. I paced my way over to my car and took off. I was too horrified at my actions to think straight.

…

After that I didn't even want to face him. I just wanted to support them. But I haven't seen either of them after the incident. I tried to see Seth and Leah, but Sue said they weren't up to the company. I stopped after a while.

With that event I thought it couldn't get worst. Well it did, in Seattle there has been killings. People have gone missing and others been found dead. I didn't want my parents going there. They would always try to reassure me that they would be fine. It just didn't sit well with me.

My parents were leaving tomorrow morning. It was strange seeing the empty place. The only thing that remained for them was there bed, the couch, and their TV. It was kind of heart breaking for me. My family and I were close. It was hard for me to go to college because I would miss them. Now I would be all alone in a big house. At college I had a dorm mate.

We were currently eating lunch on the floor in the kitchen. Mom and Dad were retelling stories of my childhood. They even caught some on tape. I refused to look at them. They would just make me cry. But I still laughed along with my family as they told jokes and stories.

"I remember when you were just five years old. You snuck outside in the rain. My, you were filthy. You ruined the white dress to your Aunt's wedding. The look on her face." Mom told me before her and dad began laughing.

"Hahaha. It's so funny." I rolled my eyes at them. I kind of remember that day. I liked to play in the mud, but mom said I had to try on my dress. I guess I wasn't thinking. What five years old did?

I let out a small yawn then glanced at the clock. It was past ten. I usually sleep before then. I covered my mouth, but mom already saw it. "I see that it's time for bed."

I scowled at her, "I'm twenty-one not ten."

"Well you're still our baby." Dad included. He got up from the floor and started picking up the plates along with mom. "Head up to bed."

I yawned again. "Goodnight." I got up from the floor and walked to the stairs. They both said their goodnights as made it to my bedroom.

I sighed and looked around the room. It changed completely over the years. No longer were there dolls and dresses. I took off my day clothes and hopped in bed ready to sleep. I just wouldn't be able to sleep the next day when they were gone.


	4. First Sight

Thank you DJDragon1. You're review was just what I needed. And a big thanks to everyone that has followed or favorite the story. I promise to give you something awesome to read.

* * *

The next day we were busy with packing up the rest of the furniture. I was carrying a box outside to my Dad's car. My parent's cars were on the side of the road. Two trucks were parked behind them. We were packing away the rest of their items.

I sat the box inside my father's car. The men had the rest of their things in the trucks. Mom was talking to them, giving them directions. Dad came over with the last of their things. He must have noticed the sad expression. He looked at me knowingly.

"It's just that my babies are moving away." I told him as if he was going somewhere far. He chuckled at me. I sighed, "Daddy you two are going to Seattle. It's like you're diving in the deep end. People are missing and being killed."

"Storms, we'll be fine. We'll be home before the sunset. And no walking into dark places." He said before mom walked over to us. She came over and held out her hands to me. I immediately jump my way into her arms. Dad placed his arms around us.

After a moment they pulled away. "Now your Father and I will be just fine. Don't think that I didn't see that look in your eyes. We'll call whenever we can." She folded her arms and looked at me expectantly. "The rules?"

I sighed. "No parties. No drugs. And call or text whenever something happens. Yes I remember."

The men were climbing into the trucks. "Good. Remember to lock up the house when you're gone and at night. You already have our new numbers. Oh Stormy. Who will help you with unloading your things?"

That I didn't think about. I was going into town to pick up the furniture. But I didn't have the type of car nor did I have a helping hand. "Oh, um, I'll think of something. You two have to go before it gets too late."

They both kissed me on the forehead and said their goodbyes. They each got into their cars. I waved at them as they drove off. This felt like the day when I went off to college and they watched as I left. I sighed deeply before staring at the house.

Now I would be living here all alone. First I had to get everything in place. But who could I ask for help?

Sam Uley. We knew each other from school. Sam was nice when I came to move in the reservation. He was a good friend then. After moving to college we didn't stay in touch much. But I think that he would help me with the furniture. He even came and helped with the house a few times. He was also handy with the tools.

…

The next day I found myself outside of Sam's house. I walked up the steps quickly. Tomorrow the furniture will be delivered to the store. I rented out a U-Haul to pick up everything. I just needed help getting the stuff in along with putting them in the house.

I knock on the door five times and waited for someone to come.

Emily opened the door. I also remember her. I forgot her and Sam were together. I could hear some boys laughing in the back. But the noise didn't make me stop. It was the marks on her face. I heard the news about the bear attack. I just never got to see it. I just smiled and said, "You look as beautiful as ever, Emily."

"Stormy, look at you!" She moved from behind the screen door and gave me a hug. "Your hair is longer! And those eyes."

"I know," I laughed. "Hey, is Sam around? I need his help. I need to move furniture into the house. And I cannot do it all by myself."

"Sure, come in."

There were a group of shirtless boys sitting around the table. They were eating and talking with their mouths full. I looked around and my eyes widened. Leah and Seth were at the table. "Leah, Seth?" I said both of their names. And here I thought they were locked away in their house, mourning their lost.

Leah looked up from her spot and then glared at me. I almost pouted at the look. It was as if I stepped on her dog. The girl was just a stick in the mud. Or maybe she needed a friend. It took me second to realize who Leah was. She was dating Sam. Wait?

I look over my shoulder to see Sam standing next to Emily. But they were now… Oh I get it now. Why would she be here then? I turn away from them and to Seth.

Seth turned in his seat. The smile he sent me brightened up his face. I sent him a big smile. He must have gotten over the kissing thing. He was about to say something when he stopped. Seth looked me right in the eye. He stared at me strangely. I had this weird sensation overcome me.

I took a step closer. "Seth, are you okay?"

The other boys that were at the table started to talk again. They were looking at Seth and I. He seemed to have snapped out of the trance. "Hi," he said so softly. His smile never went away. Now he seemed even happier. He stood out of his seat.

I almost took a step back, surprised. My eyes widened at his lack of shirt and cut offs like they had. He was also rocking a new tattoo the others had. He also gotten a little taller since I last saw him.

Sam spoke form behind me. "Stormy," I turned away slowly. If I turned my back now he might grow a few more inches. Sam stood in the same clothes as everyone else. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." I glanced at Emily. She was smiling at me as if someone won a bucket of money. "I don't remember you looking as if you bench press 180."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. "What did you need?" That was the Sam I remembered. Sam was a jokester. Well around certain people.

"Oh, how could I forget that." I slapped my hand to my forehead. "My parents let me stay in the house and they moved to Seattle."

Sam stopped me from talking. "They went to Seattle?" The disbelief was clear in his voice.

"Yes. I told them to wait until someone was caught or until the situation would be over with. But they refused to listen to me. They call in so I would feel better. But I need your help with moving my furniture in." I glanced back behind me. "And I would probably need the boy band's help too."

"Boy band?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, you all are dressed alike."

"What about Leah?" he asked while smirking.

I smiled somewhat evilly at him. I went to say something when Sam raised his hand. I huffed and sighed. All I was going to say was that she was a groupie.

"Wait here." Sam told me. He made a gesture to Seth to follow him outside. I found that weird. The rumors of Sam having a gang were ridiculous. Seeing them now made the rumors appear true. It's not like they did anything bad.

Sam left followed by Seth who smiled at me when he passed by. I briefly closed my eyes. The heat was welcoming. It was gone too fast. Emily walked over. "Would you like anything to eat? I made some muffins."

"Who am I to deny one of your baked goods? I'll take one." I walk over to the table where they sat. I reach over one of them to get it. "So Emily who's part of this boy band?" I back away and lean on the counter.

Emily smiled and pointed to each one. "That's Paul, Embry," the one that talked to me earlier. "There's Jared, Quil, and Jacob." I waved to them when she was done. "And everyone this is Stormy Hanson. Sam and I knew her from school."

"So what's going on between you and Seth?" Paul asked me out of the blue.

I almost choked on the muffin. "The hell? Nothing is going on between us. He's just sixteen."

"About to be seventeen." Quil added in while he took a sip of his drink. He looked at me innocently as I glared at him.

Leah slammed her hand on the table startling me. "Nothing is going on." She had growled at the others. I shook for a moment, scared at the look in her eyes. Without another word she got up and left the house.

I mentally rolled my eyes at the display, but it the look in her eye made me fear what was going through her mind. "So what are y'all doing here? Are the rumors true? I have seen gangs before. And you all do not fit the description."

"Well missy we're not a boy band." Paul told me.

Sam came walking back in with Seth. Leah was nowhere in sight. Sam stared hard at Paul. "When do you need help with moving in?" he asked addressing me.

"Uh, tomorrow." I said. He sighed and shook his head. I was a last minute kind of girl.

He looked at the others then back to me. "We'll be there."

"Thank you so much!" I went in and gave him a quick hug. I also hugged Emily next. I waved at the pack of boys. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." I heard the echo of them as I left.

The sun was starting to set when I got outside. Behind me someone came out of the house. "Wait, Storm." It was Seth.

"What's up?" He came and stood in front of me.

He glanced at me nervously. "There's a bonfire we're having next weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to go. The guys will be there."

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Sure," Never have I ever been to one. I wasn't really part of the reservation like they were anyway.

"I'll come get you around eight." He said.

I nodded my head again. My heart was started to pound faster. "I'll be ready then." I started to back away slowly. "About the kiss…"

"No, that was my fault." He smirked for a moment. "I would be very upset if I found out you had to go to jail for seducing me."

I outright gasped and my mouth hung open. He started to laugh. Like really laugh and I joined in. "You're evil." I turned and unlocked my car. "You're lucky you're cute."

He stopped laughing and blushed. I smirked and hopped in the car. I waved to him as I drove away from the house.


	5. Time To Move

Now I am just overwhelmed with the positive feedback.

Guest: I love them too. They are unique and different from the other OC's. I'm happy about my ideas. Thank you for the review!

Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: You made my day. I never thought to add a story about her eyes to this. But your review brought on an idea. Thank you for the review!

* * *

This morning I just thought we would be taking a nice drive to the town of Forks. But no, that wasn't the deal. Currently, I was yelling at the gang in my car. Jacob was in the passenger seat. He was complaining about the music. Every time a song he disliked he skips it. Embry and Jared were in the back asking me questions. Questions that were making me both blush from anger and inappropriate contexts.

"Shut it up! Or I swear I will cut off your nuts!" I pointed at Jake when he made a move to touch the radio. "I happen to Like Lana Del Rey so do not touch it."

"I didn't think someone like you would like her music." He mumbled. I glanced at him to see a glint in his eyes with a small smirk.

"You did not just say that." I stopped at the red light. He did not just there with me. I took off my shoe and hit him with it. It made a loud thump noise. I ignored it and squinted my eyes at him, "I like all kinds of music Mr. _Black_. So do not judge." He rubbed the spot on his shoulder unconsciously while glaring at me.

I heard Embry and Jared laughing in the back. "Oh no, you two are the main ones. I will kick you both out now! No, Seth and I are just friends. I met him at a party you two idiots weren't invited to." I pressed on the gas when the light turned green. "We've never got that close together so stop asking me that!" I finished shouting at them while breathing hard.

Jared added in, "You didn't deny what happened at the beach."

My hands gripped the steering wheel. I pulled into the parking lot of the furniture story.

"Who put you up to this?"

"See?" Embry said. "She's avoiding the subject. It clearly happened."

I took in a deep breath. "Get the freak out of my car." I wasn't really too angry with them. It's just that I didn't want anyone knowing what happened between us. And Leah was hanging with them. Oh god, no wonder she wanted to kill me. I'm a cradle robber.

Jacob waved his hand in my face. "Are we going or not?" He looked serious now. Maybe it was because Sam pulled up next to us. Without a word I got out of the car.

Sam got out and glanced at the boys in my car. They nervously watched us. I furrowed my brows. Were they that scared of Sam? Whatever. "Sam next time they are riding with you." Quil and Seth got out from the truck. They were all wearing clothes today. "Especially Jacob. No one disrespects my love for music."

Sam and the others followed me into the store. They shipped the items here from outstate. I was most happy with the options online then the store. My house would now feel like my own place with a young feeling to it.

A woman escorted us to the back where the furniture was wrapped and covered. Jacob went to outside to the U-Haul. Sam drove and Seth and Quil were in someone else's truck. I would make sure the three would not drive with me.

It didn't take long for them to put everything up. I had gotten basically everything you need for a house. My parents only left the refrigerator. Everything I had to get myself. I directed them where I wanted the each one to go. That was even hard to do when they were betting on who could carry the most stuff.

Sam closed the door down on the truck. He didn't break a sweat. "Now if we can get it back to my house in one piece I might tip ya." He shook his head and smirked. He walked to the driver side and got in. I looked back at the group. "Jacob you can go with Sam. The others can go with in the truck."

Seth looked over to me with a small smile. "It's gonna be crowded in there. You don't mind if I ride with you?"

"'Course not. Come on," I ignored the looks they sent me before they got in the trucks. I hopped in the car along with Seth.

We've been driving in silence for ten minutes. I could see him glancing at me every second. I wanted to say something, but I thought it would get awkward. During my whole time in college I didn't go out on dates. The furthest I got was flirting. I was just so busy and too interested. Heck, I've never even been intimate with a man before. I did not want to end up on some TV show yelling at him and the audience.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Seth. "Oh, what?"

He blushes and looks down, "I said that… I still have your towel." I glanced at him confused and back to the road. "From the beach."

"Oh," I coughed, "You can keep it. I have enough towels. Every time a new Marvel movie comes out I get new ones. Have you seen them? My dad used to shake his head at me when I would repeatedly watch the movies. Aaron always said for a black girl, I could be white." I shook my head at that. "He's lucky he's gone."

Driving down a long road I turn to look at Seth. He was giving me that adorable look with admiration. I was rumbling away and that's how he looks at me?

"That's awesome." He said once I stopped talking. "I never met a girl that likes them. And an action movie too."

I made a gross face. "I hate when they have too much romance in a movie." It shows how lonely I am. "I prefer scary movies, action, can't forget a good drama. And I would not be human if I didn't like a good comedy."

"We should go see a movie then." I pulled into my driveway. My foot was close to slipping and slamming on the brakes. "I-I just thought. They have some good ones that came out this week."

My heart was beating too much. It wasn't a date. We were two friends going out to watch a good movie. I nodded my head. "But only if we go to the movies in Seattle. My parents have a restaurant on the city. We could eat there after?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "We could do that. I could never turn down a meal."

"Good. Now let's go unpack. I would not appreciate it if your band broke anything."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I thought this was a good part to leave it on before it really got good.


	6. Just A Kiss

At Werewolfs-team: I'm sorry for the short work. Between working and writing I haven't had much time, but on weekends. But this chapter will be longer for you. And thanks for reviewing. It means a lot.

And still thank you everyone for following and favorites. I love that you read my story.

* * *

"You can put the couch right here." I directed Sam and Jacob. "Oh that goes over there, Quil." I pointed to the stand where the flat screen would be. Everything seemed to be coming together fine. The living was now complete again. However, the décor didn't match the wall color. "Do you guys think I should paint the walls?" I asked them, but I already decided to change it.

"I'm surprised you haven't already." Quil said and sat the TV down. "Didn't you pick this stuff out months ago?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Stormy likes to do things the last minute. Every project she did was worked on a day or two before it was due. Even if we had months to do it."

"Excuse you Sam, but that's a skill. Doing an essay the day before was a talent. The lowest I ever got for one was a C." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Well we should paint before we set this up." Jacob included.

"As much as I like shirtless men moving around my furniture, I couldn't ask for anymore help." I told him and tried to see where the others went. I knew Paul, who arrived not too long ago, and Seth were upstairs moving my things into the master room. They had the idea. I now loved the thought of having a big room.

"As long as get paid with food. I don't think any of us would mind." Jared answered. Jared and Embry were carrying a desk into the house.

I tapped my chin with my pointed finger. "Alright," I looked at the time. "I don't mind cooking. Let me go find the paint."

They didn't say anything else to me as I walked to the side of the house. Dad had added on a garage because of the high amount of raining. I cut on the light at looked around the closed room.

All of my stuff that I left was still here. My parents took the tools and equipment. I wouldn't need it anyhow. "Ah ha." I found the cans of paint. I went to pick them up when I heard a voice. I let out a small scream and spun around.

Paul was laughing. "Seth needs your help up there." He had this knowing smirk on his face that I didn't like.

"Why aren't you helping him?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I said slowly and walked passed him. "Bring the paint in the living room." I walked past the kitchen and up the stairs. "Seth," I called out his name not knowing what room he's in.

"Here," I heard him from within my room. I go inside the second door in the hall to the left. He stood in the middle of my vibrant blue room. Everything was gone except for the book shelf. Over it I kept drawings and paintings. I was no artist, but I like what I did.

"Paul said you needed my help." Seth raised his eyebrow. He clearly didn't need my help. They were done.

He walked closer to one of the pictures. "I like this one." He pointed to an ink project. We had to spread ink on the paper by blowing on it. It makes weird and creepy patterns. But the colors brought out the darkness.

"That's my favorite." I hopped on the shelf and faced him. "So Seth," I started to whisper. "What's with you and them? Not that I don't like the haircut or tattoo. But this is different…"

Seth looked at me almost pleadingly. He came closer. Our legs were touching. "Not now. I have to tell you later." He whispered back to me. "Just don't ask in front of them."

"Why? This isn't like you or Sam."

"Shhh." He pressed a finger to my lips. He turned around and looked at the door. He glanced back at me. "I promise I'll tell you."

I nodded my head almost disappointedly. "Fine, but you owe me." I pouted and turned my head. Honestly after I saw him with the group. I was confused. It didn't fit him. They were no gang. No crimes even happened here. Well small petty crimes, but not them.

And Leah would not drag her little brother into her mess. I wanted to question them so badly about it. If Seth was willing to tell me soon then I would wait. There were just so many possibilities.

"Stormy." I didn't notice how close he got. I could feel the warm breath on my face. He smelt of something so familiar. It was almost earthy. I stared into his eyes as I got that giddily feeling in my stomach. Unconsciously I leaned in closer to him. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Thank you." I whispered. I couldn't help what I said. "Are you going to kiss me?" His eyes widened and he was about to move back. I grabbed his arm and looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- not after last time."

"What?" he asked me as if I was crazy. He lifted my head up with his hand. I had to gaze into his eyes. "No, I just… I never kissed a girl. Well before you kissed me. I was surprised, shocked."

"I'm sorry." I told him, but I wasn't really sorry. That kiss was all I could think about. My heart was pounding in my chest. This was different from the first time. His body was so much warmer now, I wanted to embrace him. I couldn't hear the boys downstairs. Hesitantly I reached over and placed my hand on his naked chest. I sucked in a breath. His skin was hot and smooth. His heart was beating as fast as mine.

I watched as he leaned over nervously. I tilted my head, closed my eyes as I finally felt his lips against mine. I almost sighed at the contact. Seth's lips were so soft and smooth.

After a moment it felt as if he would move back. Instead he pressed his lips closer to mine. I reach up and bring my hand to rest on his neck and the other stayed on his chest. He placed both of his hands on my waist slowly and backed me against the wall. Our lips were moving together as if we done this a thousand times.

Not too long into it. He backed away. He left me breathing, hard. Seth left me feeling over heated. My hand was still around his neck. "For a first time kisser you did a good job."

He smiled confidently. He still close enough to kiss me again. "Only good?"

I smirked teasingly. "It was okay, maybe average?" I moved closer and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Storm we need to paint the wall, remember?" I gasped and tried to move away from Seth. I was still sitting on the shelf and Seth had me pinned to the wall. He didn't seem to notice it. Jacob was standing in the doorway. "What's going on here?"

"None of your business _Black_!" I shouted at him. Seth back away once he realized he had pushed against the wall. I stepped down from the shelf I was on. Seth was blushing in embarrassment.

Jacob started to grumble under his voice. "No need to be racist."

I heard him from the doorway. I couldn't help, but laugh. "Whatever." I started to follow him out the door. I turned to see Seth standing still. "Come on Seth. We have some painting to do." The last thing I wanted to do was paint. I want to talk about what the hell just happened back there. But his friends were already suspicious and I did not like it. No doubt Jacob will tell them.

"But…" he said. He stopped and shook his head. He followed me after a second. I quickly turned to follow Jacob.

Never in my life have I felt this way towards a boy. Of course I had the occasional crush. But they were nothing compared to now. I could still if his lips on mine. But I felt like this was some forbidden love story. His sister would flip if she saw what just happened.

In the living room, each of them held a paint brush. The three cans of paint were open and some were placed in trays. The wall was to be painted a mint green. It would match the lightly colored couch and other décor. "Hey, hand me a brush."

Sam threw me a brush and I caught it. "About time. We covered the couch along with the TV and the stand. But after we paint we'll have to finish later today."

I waved him off. "Fine with me. All of this heavy lifting is not for me."

"You didn't even pick anything up." Jared said in disbelief.

"Oh no, I meant you and Quil. And let's not forget Jacob. Dealing with you three was like babysitting. The constant whining is exhausting." I looked around noticing Quil wasn't here.

Sam saw me, "He had to go. Let's start painting."

Now that everyone had a brush. We got to work. I didn't bother to change out of my shorts and tank top. Everyone was spread out.

I frowned realizing that we couldn't reach the higher wall. Wait, I could not reach it. They can. I watched as they got to the top first. My short height made me want to gab one of them in the ribs. "Not fair," There wasn't a ladder in the garage. And I didn't have anything to step on. I glanced up and shrugged my shoulders. It was less work for me.

"What's with the sour face?" Paul said from next to me. I didn't even notice him there.

"You guys are freakishly tall. I cannot reach the top." I looked up, but kept painting the wall.

"Need a lift."

"No thank you."

Paul reached down and grabbed me around the hips. He lifted me into the air. I squealed at the suddenly height. "Paul put me down!" I shouted at him.

"Nope, you can get the top now." I crossed my arms. "I'm not letting you down."

"Fine." I huffed and started the top. From the corner of my eye I could see Seth. He was glaring at Paul. I turned my head quickly so he wouldn't know I was looking. "I need more paint." Paul took the brush and dipped it in the can.

It didn't take me long to finish the top. He put me down saying. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Whatever Paul." Embry and Jared were bickering over something close to us.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but Jared rose up his brush. He held onto the handled. He flicks the brush at Embry. But instead Embry had ducked from the oncoming paint. The paint didn't stop there. That's when I realized it coming towards me. I couldn't move in time.

I turned my head as the pastel color hit my head. When it hit me there was a moment of silence. The colors were running out of my hair and onto my shirt. I glance up at Jared. His eyes widened. "Stormy, I'm so sorry."

"Really." I whispered and touched the paint. I glared at him. "In my hair!" I completely shouted at him. "Do you know how long it will take me to get this out? Hours!"

I picked up my brush slowly and gave it another coat. Jared started to back away. However, he was too surprised to move. I flung it at him aiming lower. He ducked, but it still hit him in the face. He stood back up. The others were still just standing there.

Then I started laughing. I mean laughing like I was crazy. The next thing I know they joined in the color fight. We were all throwing paint everywhere. It was now on the ceiling, more on the walls. And thank Sam for covering my things. I felt the paint on my clothes and skin. It was a contrast to my dark skin.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. I forgot he was still here. He didn't throw any paint with us. We all noticed the glob of paint on his face and chest. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I did not want him yelling at me. He shook some of the paint off. "Since the walls are _finished_ we can leave it to dry."

I nodded my head sheepishly. "Of course." I sat the brush down in a tray along with them. It made me notice how much of a mess I would have to clean the floors now. I would leave the ceiling like that. The splats of mint green made it stand out more. It was also a memory I had with a gang of men.

All of them were talking and laughing when they walked out of the house covered in green. I walked behind them to see them out. "Stormy." Seth said from behind me.

"What's up?" I said trying not to start shaking.

He looked at me so confused I had to smile a little. "I just- back upstairs, did that mean anything to you?"

It took me a second to reply. "Yes." What was the point of lying? "But we can't do that again."

He looked crestfallen. "Why?"

I looked at him as if he was insane. "First of all, you're what 16? I'm 21 Seth. And second you're sister hate my guts. She made it very clear last time I saw her… besides it was just a kiss."

Seth was upset at that last statement. I was about to say sorry. "No, you're right. It was just a kiss." Without another word he turned and followed his friends. I felt this stabbing in my heart. I had to clutch at my chest. I gasped at the feeling. I slammed the door shut breathing hard wondering what the hell was wrong with me.


	7. A Heated Breakfast

Sorry for the delay. I was kind of stuck on what I needed to do. But I made a change to the date of the bonfire fire. It would be in another week, not today. And I had to add more to my chapters now.

* * *

Third POV

Jacob and Seth were now in wolf forms on their patrol. Seth was eerily quiet. After they left the house Seth's been not himself. Seth keep repeating a song in his head to forget what happen at Stormy's house. Jacob was irritated with the song.

" _Seth please stop it_." Jacob whined through his mind. " _That's the thirteenth you've played that song._ "

" _Sorry,_ " Seth replied. He was trying to stop the images of him and Stormy kissing. He definitely didn't want Jake to know how he was feeling in that moment either.

" _You can't feel so bad about a kiss can you? She looked like she was into it_." Jake thought out of the blue.

Seth froze at the question. Then he huffed at the statement. He would've hoped Jake would leave it alone. " _It's not that… it's just that when we were leaving she said it was just a kiss. At first she said it meant something, but she could've been trying to make me feel better."_ Seth told him sadly. To him it was everything in that moment. Never have Seth felt like that. The way he felt when he imprinted on her he couldn't get enough.

" _She's your imprint. If she did say it she didn't mean it that way_." Jacob continues walking as he laughs. " _You're jailbait Seth. She's probably freaking out right now_."

He never thought about that. The last thing on Seth's mind was her age. All he wanted to do now was know where she was. Heck he wanted to be where she was. Seth has to protect and love his imprint. He just didn't know how to tell her.

" _She's not going to accept me_." he told Jacob as a matter of fact. " _Either way she'll freak out. I'm too young and a shape shifting wolf. She'll never want to see me again._ "

Jacob's wolf form shook its giant head. " _You're overthinking it. Our ancestors picked her for you. She's compatible. She's your other half._ "

Jacob left Seth to think as they continued their patrol. Maybe Seth was overthinking it. He liked to stay positive himself. Stormy might love the fact that he's a wolf. Now that was overthinking it too.

Both wolves felt another one of the pack change into their forms. Whoever they were, the member was running in their direction. " _Jacob. Embry will come and cover your patrol_." Jacob heard the dismissal in his alpha's voice. He ran from the forest to shift into human form.

Sam turned to Seth. " _How is it going with Stormy_?" Seth couldn't stop the images this time. He couldn't hide anything from his alpha. " _I know Stormy, Seth. She's open-mined. And she likes you_."

Seth looked to Sam. " _You think so_?" Only Sam would really know. He spent his high school days with her.

Sam nodded his head. He walked closer to the smaller wolf. " _But you have to tell her soon_."

" _Why?_ "

" _Trouble is coming Seth. You will not be able to protect her if she doesn't know what you're protecting her from_."

Stormy POV

"He won't show up Cassie. I messed up big time." I told my friend from college. We were currently at the mall. I told her what happened between Seth and me. I explained the first kiss to her and the day we saw each other after. When I told her about the second kiss and the connection she showed up today. She said I needed an outfit to show off to him. "He hasn't talked to me for days."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a store. "Stormy it's only been one day. And he's totally into you. He might be upset, but he wouldn't dish you. He has all week to make up his mind."

"That's true." I whisper. "Then he'll come over at the last minute and change his plans." I said worried.

Cassie shook her head. She took three dresses and handed it to me. "You're worried for nothing Storm. You can try this on. I'll look for something else just in case."

I nodded my head. "Okay." I went over to the changing room.

"Cassie!" I called out, but I couldn't see her. She must have been by the shoes. The next moment two beautiful women walking pass me. They both had the same gold eyes, though they were completely different. One was shorter with a pixie cut and dark hair. The other one had long blonde hair. She was unnaturally perfect. I almost took a step back inside the dressing room. I just need help with the zipper. "Excuse me."

The short one whirled around. The taller one just turned her head my way. "Yes?" the brunette answered me.

"Can you help me with my zipper? My friend ran off somewhere."

"Sure, honey." She walked up behind me as I turned to stand in front of the mirror. The dress was short and somewhat tight. It was a dark red and stopped at my thighs. This dress was for a night out. "You look amazing."

"Yeah for a night at the club. I need a less revealing outfit. A simple pair of jeans and a nice blouse would be nice." I said looking at her in the mirror. The blonde haired beauty looked bored. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take up your time."

"I don't mind." She said, but only saying it about herself. The woman looked as if she minded. "When it comes to shopping I'm your girl. The name's Alice Cullen."

"I'm Stormy Hanson." We shook hands.

"You know what? I saw a pair of fabulous jeans in that aisle over there." She turned to the blonde. "Be a sweetheart and look for that beige top we saw earlier."

The woman seemed like she wanted to protest, but went to go find the shirt. Alice left to go find the jeans. I went back in the changing room to take off the scandalous dress. Someone knocked on the door.

"Alice?" I asked.

"No, who's Alice?" I opened the door for Cassie. She was holding up some shoes. "And why did you take off the dress?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "That dress was too much for a bonfire. I'll be outside where it's cold Cassie. And Alice suggested an outfit for me."

The girl popped up behind Cassie. "A fab outfit if I may say so. It's causal and it will bring out the color of your eyes." Cassie moved back as she handed me the clothes. Briefly my hand touched hers. It was deadly cold. I didn't flinch at the contact. But she did stare at me as if I would say something.

"Thanks." I closed the door and changed into the outfit. I could hear the two talking through the door.

"She has an unofficial date with this guy. She doesn't want to call it a date because he's…" I didn't hear what she said because she whispered it. "I still consider it a date since he asked her to go with him."

"Is it like a group date then?" Alice asked in her sweet voice.

"Not really. There's a bonfire her friends do on the beach sometimes. He asked her to go with him."

Alice didn't say anything for a moment. I opened the door after I changed. Her face was blank, but then she smiled when I walked out the room. The jeans were a soft blue. They fit perfectly. The top was long sleeved and laced with an undershirt. The light color did make my eye color stand out even more.

"You look awesome. And maybe you should put your hair up in a bun." Alice said and came up behind me. She rose up my hair. "Oh this is perfect."

I turned to her. "Thank you so much. I would've never thought to put this together. And I have the boots to go with it."

"Seth will be all over you." Cassie stood next to me.

I almost blushed. "Shut up." I laughed and looked back at Alice. "Please tell me you live close. I love someone with a sense of fashion."

"I live in Forks. Here," she handed over her phone. "Call your phone so I'll have your number." I did what she said and handed back her phone.

"Thanks for the help today. I couldn't bare it if I went with a bootylicious dress on."

"No problem. If you ever need my help just call or text me." Alice then left with the other one. The girl looked upset as they left talking.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked Cassie. The blonde didn't seem friendly.

"No idea. But let's go. I have to work tonight."

Third POV

"Alice what was that back there?" Rosalie asked in a tone of anger. "You gave her your number." Rose was mostly bugged out about the vision Alice clearly had. But the petite sister didn't tell her about it yet. It put Rosalie's nerves on edge.

"Yes I did. It was for a good reason." Alice got in the car stiffly. Her cheerful mood was now gone.

Rosalie followed her in. "How good was this reason?"

"It's a reason to keep her alive." Alice said calmly while pulling out of the mall's parking lot. She had a vision while talking with Cassie. It was short, but Alice saw something disturbing. She had to keep her safe whenever she wasn't around the pack.

Rosalie heard the conversation. No one, but the descendants went to a bonfire on the beach. And Stormy was now a part of that. Alice was sure Stormy didn't know about them. Or she wouldn't have stopped them. Alice needed a plan to get Stormy to keep her close.

Stormy POV

The next day I was startled out of my bed when I heard wolves howling. But that can't be true. There aren't any wolves in the forests here. And they sounded close. It was way too early in the morning for this. The sun was just staring to rise.

I heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?"

Whoever it was knocked again and harder this time. I put on my slippers and threw my shirt on over my head. I rushed down the stairs thinking it was important. But it was still scary. I was trying to get used to the house by myself.

I opened the curtains closest to the door. I could see Seth pacing outside my door. I quickly run to the door and swing it open. "Seth are you alright-"I stopped talking with a grunt. Seth had launched himself onto me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his shoulders. "What's going on? It's like 5 in the morning."

"It's nothing. I just wasn't feeling good." he mumbled into my shoulder.

"And you came all the way over here because of that?" I moved him to look at his face. His eyes were full of worry. He was too young to be worried about anything. I almost took a step back at the thought.

He nodded his head while staring at me. "You are the only one that makes me feel better."

I smile at the comment. "Well anything for you." I glanced behind him. The sun was starting to rise. "Are you hungry?"

The most adorable look grazed his face. His eyes widened in delight. "Starving. Can you cook?"

"Can you walk on two legs? Of course I can cook. My parents do own a restaurant." I grabbed his hand and went into the kitchen. I pull out a chair for him to sit in. "Now what do you like to eat?"

"Anything," he looked around the kitchen.

I went to the refrigerator and started to take the ingredients out. "Well you're lucky I'm up now. I swear I heard wolves outside." I set the food on the counter. "You're about to have a delicious breakfast!"

I set the pan and a pot on the stove and got to work. I didn't hear Seth get up. I put some water in the small pot. "I'm sorry about the other day." The pot would have spilled over if he didn't catch it in time. "Sorry,"

"You shouldn't be sorry. I asked for you to kiss me. And it's wasn't just a kiss." I said a little nervously not knowing how to say it.

"Is it because I'm 16?"

"Duh," I said as if it was obvious.

Seth looked at me with that confused expression. I put some grits in the now boiling water. I put some bacon in the pan. "I think it's still legal to date me. We just can't, you know."

My eyes widened at the thought. I have thought of him in that way. It made me feel somewhat ashamed. The other night, the day we kissed upstairs, I had this vivid dream. I clearly my throat and squeezed my legs together. "We know each other, but not like that. We don't even hang out that much."

"So you don't like me?"

"That is not what I said." I went back to cooking and adding more food. "I just think it's inappropriate."

"Nothing is wrong with two people liking each other." I sighed we could be at this all day. I still had my back turned to him when he touched my shoulder. His hands, his body, were always so hot. I shivered at the contact. He moved closer behind me. "I feel like I can't stay away from you."

"Seth," I whispered his name. He moved my hair to the other side of my neck. He placed a kiss to my neck. I sucked in a much needed breath. "I can't."

"Or you won't." he replied to my comment.

Both of his hands were squeezing me around the waist. "What has gotten in you?" Seriously, what was going on? My head was spinning form the heat we were creating. This wasn't like Seth. Was I selfish for not wanting it to stop?

"I can't get you outta my head." I turned around to try and move him away. But he pulled me in for a kiss. Instead of pushing him away I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I moved my hand into his short hair. That's when I smelt it. He gently moved his head away from mine. I whined at the lost contact. "The food."

"Oh shit!" I spun around and hurried to flip the bacon. I stirred the pot. Thank goodness the grits didn't stick. I didn't look back at Seth. "Crack some eggs and whisk them up for me." He did as I said. I keep glancing at him watching the muscles in his arms. I put another pan on the stove and took off the cooked bacon.

I put some season in the eggs as he whisked them. I then put some bread in the toaster. "In the pan."

He was really into the cooking now. He poured the eggs in slowly. I stirred the grits one last time and put two slices of cheese in them. "I never had grits before." He confessed.

"Well now you'll love this." I put in a pinch of salt. "My dad likes to cook this… how do you feel about pancakes or is it too much?"

"It's perfect." He was eyeing the food in wonder.

Seth went to go sit down as I finish the rest of the food and flipped the pancakes. I sat everything on the table in the dining room. Bacon, grits, eggs, pancakes, and toast looked good. "I hope you have a big stomach for this."

"I sure do," he mumbled under his breath. I put a good amount of food on his plate. I put a little less on mine. I watched as he started to dig into his food. I did the same. And everything was just so delicious.

I looked at the table and rolled my eyes. I forgot the drinks. I went into the kitchen. There was no wall blocking the kitchen to the dining room. "What would you like to drink? I have orange and apple juice, water, milk."

I could still hear him wolfing down his plate. "Apple," he said around his food. I bent down to get it at the bottom. I heard his spoon drop as I reached for the juice.

"You okay?" I say walking back over with the juice. He was blushing as he looked at me. I looked down at myself. I had on a loose crop top and boy shorts. I never even notice or thought about. Now he just saw me bent over. "Sorry."

I couldn't help, but get that tingling sensation as he looked at me. How could someone look innocent and lustful at the same time? I quickly sat down after I poured our drinks. I was too comfortable to change my clothes.

You wouldn't have thought the last time we met that we would be eating hear now. "I see you're feeling better."

"So much better. This food is amazing. You and Emily should both cook at the house."

After breakfast we washed the dishes then put on a movie. It was the weekend and I didn't have to work until the afternoon. I leaned back against the arm of the couch. Seth's head was in my lap facing the TV. He laughed at the scene of a man dancing. His breath danced along my exposed stomach. I couldn't stop thinking about us kissing now.

I shifted my body a little to try and calm myself down. But his heated body didn't help me. I could still feel his lips on my neck. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I felt him move his head to look at me. I felt as he took a deep breath through his nose. "Stormy." He growled.

I snapped my eyes open. I watched him as his eyes closed. He sat up and backed away. I was going to get up, but he gently pushed me back down. He crawled up my body. I shuddered as he took in my body. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I looked at him pleadingly as he leaned down. I placed my hands on his chest as his body covered him.

"I-is this okay?" He tripped over his words.

"Yeah," I nodded my head a little too quickly. To saw that he didn't take me on a date yet this was our fourth kiss.

He leans down all the way and I close my eyes. He placed his soft, hot lips against mine. I couldn't help the small moan. I move one hand to the back of his head. The other I place around his waist. I bite down on his lip. He gasps as I slip my tongue in his mouth. He pushed down harder onto me at the new sensation. I could feel a different tingle enter my stomach. I curl my hands tighter around him. I moan again feeling hotter.

His hand travels down my side as he pulls away to breathe. I could see he was still uncertain of himself. It was all in his eyes. "Relax." I tell him. Honestly I haven't gone further than this with anyone. I didn't trust them like I trust Seth.

I move from under him and make him lay on the couch. Now he was dangerously blushing, but that look in his eyes was I wanted to see. I didn't kiss him, but I place kisses along his neck. His breathing hitches. I lightly bit down on his neck. He grunts and his hands fly to the closest thing he could grab. He squeezes my ass as I lick over the bit mark.

He pulls me back down when I lift up my head. My body is now closer to his. I stop moving when I felt something poking me between my legs. Without thinking I grind my wet heat against him. Seth growls and digs his nails into my skin a little. I was throbbing by now.

All of a sudden the door opens with a slam. "Stormy! We smell food!" Footsteps head our way. I pop up from the couch with my body still on top of his. "Uh, ho." We both look up to see an amused Embry and Jacob. Leah was standing in the doorway behind Sam.

Seeing her I got up quickly and tried to adjust my clothes. They were looking surprised now at the display. "Could you at least turn around?" I shouted at them. I ran up the stairs to hide myself from the embarrassing situation I was now in. It made me feel ashamed.

"Stormy!" I hear Seth shout. He ran up behind me. I walk into my room and he closes the door behind us. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Seriously, your friends just found us practically humping each other!" I wrap my arms around my middle.

He comes over and lifts my head up. "Things like that could happen. We cannot tell you how many times we walked in on Sam and Emily making out."

I calmed down a little after that. "I just don't want them to freak out or anything. And Leah…"

"Don't worry about her. She knows I like you. Now get some clothes on and meet us downstairs. I have a feeling that what you cooked is not enough for them."

* * *

Did you like this chapter? I just got to writing and I couldn't stop. But I had to end it here. If you have anything to request or ask, PM me or leave a review.


	8. Alice's Vision

I was not prepared for the reviews. Within thirty minutes I had four reviews. I'm so happy that everyone likes the story. There is so much more to come too. Thank you guys!

* * *

After I put some clothes on I made my way back downstairs. I was dreading the teasing the guys will bring to the table. I braced myself and stepped into the now crowded kitchen. Sam was gone with Jared replacing him. Leah was sitting at the table with a scowl on her face. The boys were talking amongst themselves.

"Where did Sam go?" I asked them. They looked at me, some with smirks, a smile, or a blank face.

"He went to check on Emily. We thought she could use a break from cooking." Embry said as he sat at the table. "What's on the menu?"

"Nothing. I didn't even say y'all can come in my house." I said as if he was stupid.

Jacob pouted, "But you owe us a meal."

I sighed loudly. It would get them to shut up, hopefully. "Fine, but y'all can wait in the living room until I'm done. I have a PlayStation if you want to play some games."

"Awesome! Cool!" They were shouting. Only Leah and Seth didn't shout or say anything. Seth stayed at the counter. Leah glared at us when she walked out of the room.

"Are you going with them?" I asked Seth as he got up.

"Nope, I prefer cooking with you." He said making me look down with a smile.

"Alright. Let's get started then." I told him while we started our morning routine over again but without the kissing.

We could hear the yelling and laughing from the other room. I heard that Leah had left not wanting to deal with the loud boys. It took Seth and me some time to make all of the food. He insisted that I make a lot of food for them. I would need to go make groceries soon. I told Seth to tell them the food was ready while I put plates full of food on the table.

The big band of boys came rushing in the room. I looked at them strangely. "Do not dirty up my kitchen. I have to go to work today."

"Oh, what do you do?" Seth asked me eating his third plate.

"I'm a librarian." I replied and sat in an empty chair. "It's the main library in Forks."

"Whoa Seth, you know what they say about the silent type?" Paul said walking into the kitchen.

I looked around at the group as if they lost their minds. "Did anyone not lock the door? It's like babysitting Bebe's kids." I got up from the last sit to let Paul have it. I looked around and noticed Quil wasn't here. He probably was busy. "I have to be to work for twelve. That means y'all have to wash the dishes."

I went to go lock the door and head back upstairs. "Where are you going?" someone asked as I made it to the top. But they weren't talking to me. They were talking to Seth. I shook my head as I walked to my room. I went straight to my closet to pick out some clothes.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him after he shut the door.

"Promise me that you'll be careful tonight."

"What?" I looked at him confused, but he insisted. "Okay, I promise… are you okay?"

"I'm fine. With everything's going I want to be sure that you're safe." Seth came over and reached for my hands.

I was touched that he actually cared so much. I place a kiss on each of his hands. "I will be careful. I will be back tonight. If it makes you feel better." I move away from him to my dresser. I pulled out the extra key to the house. "You can come over anytime you'd like."

He kissed me on my temple. "Thank you."

It was ten minutes before closing time. No one was here. I sighed ready to get home and back in the bed. My coworkers already put the books away. I organized the back when no one needed my help in the front. All I had to do was lock up for the night.

The doors opened a few minutes later. It was Alice. She came in with a blonde haired man. He looked a year or two older than her. They had the same eye color, weird. "Hi Alice." I said in cheerful voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Stormy. I was just looking for a book for school." She said. The man stars at me. "This is my boyfriend Jasper."

"Hello Jasper." I nodded my head in greeting when he didn't move. "You got lucky with this one." I told him. I thought Alice was a sweet girl. We've been texting since the incident at the mall.

"I sure did." he had a hint of a smile now. "How did you get that name?"

"My mom said when I first looked at her, there was a storm brewing in my eyes." I retold this story to so many people I've met. "She named me Stormy after that."

Alice then turned to me. "Well I see that you're closed so I we can walk you out if you want."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What about your book?"

She waved her hand. "I'll get it later."

"Sure," I dragged out the word. I grab my bag from behind the counter and take out the keys. "Let's go."

I locked the doors after we walked outside. The couple was behind me talking. I felt a small breeze past by me. I shivered at the cold air. I hear the two stop talking. I walk towards them. Jasper was tense and Alice didn't look cheerful. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, Stormy." Alice walked on my other side as Jasper stayed to my right. We walked to my car. Next to it was a red sports car. My eyes widened at the sight. They must be loaded. I didn't comment on it though.

"What happened to your tires?" Jasper asked me once as we made it to our vehicles. I looked at the tires on my car. Two of them on one side were… slashed and flat. What the hell could have done that? I groaned at the luck.

"What the actual fuck? Pardon my language. But my car wasn't like that before."

The two began talking under their breath as I unlocked my car to make sure no one got inside of it. Someone had to have done that. No animal would. And they didn't steal anything from my car. I have no enemies.

"We can give you a ride home?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head. "I can stay and wait for a tow truck. I live all the way out on the reservation. It would be too much trouble."

"A tow truck? I won't hear of it. I can have my brother Emmett come out and fix it. He wouldn't mind really. You can come over to our house while you wait."

"Alice-"

"We insist." Her boyfriend said stopping me. "Emmett likes to work on cars. You would be doing him a favor."

I look back at the car. I didn't feel safe staying here. Someone did that to my car. "Fine, but I only have one spare."

"We have a spare at home, Stormy. I can show you around the house, give you a tour." Alice took my hand and dragged me over to her car. I got in the backseat. Jasper drove out of the parking lot. When we reached the highway he started driving fast. I clutched the seat as my heart sped up.

We pulled up into a driveway of a secluded house. The house was big. It was three stories high and had many glass walls. It was beautiful. Jasper moved the seat for me and held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment because he didn't shake my hand the first time. But he was nice enough to let me come over. I reached out and placed my hand in his. It was cold. My hand tightened around his as I got out. It must be a medical problem. "Thank you."

Alice came back to my side. "You'll just love it. Esme decorated everything." She told me Esme was her adopted mother once. I didn't hear about any other family members.

I grew nervous as I entered the house. Everyone I saw with Alice was beyond beautiful. Her cold hand was still wrapped around mine. As if she could sense my nervousness, she squeezed my hand gently.

She led me into the living area. I didn't see anyone yet. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't expect to a family today. And I was up too early this morning. "Emmett," she called out his name. I sat on the sofa and glanced around the room. This was different from any other house I've been in.

I heard someone walking down the stairs. A broad man with dark hair was walking in our direction. I stood up slowly intimated at his figure. Behind him was the blonde haired girl. Rosalie.

"Emmett this is Stormy." Alice said making me move closer to him.

"Hi," I waved at him from where I stood. He came closer and held out his hand. I reached out and shook his hand. Cold, like the rest. Now it feels like I'm in some weird movie.

"And you remember Rosalie from the mall." I nodded my head and smiled. "Emmett. Can you do us the biggest favor?"

"Sure,"

"Can you go down to the library and fix her tires?" She went over to Emmett and started to bring him over to the stairs. "I'll be right back." she said and the four of them left me in the room. Instead of sitting down I walked around the living room. They didn't have any family pictures anywhere. At my house we had pictures in almost every room.

"Hello," I jumped and spun around in my spot. An older dark haired woman stood in the room. I didn't even hear her come in. "You must be Stormy?"

"Yes. And you must be Esme." We shook hands. "Your house is amazing. The décor is perfect."

"Why thank you. Are you hungry?" She asked me with a smile on her face. I knew I would like her.

"Oh no. I just have to get home soon. My… friend is waiting for me." I realized I never got his number so I couldn't call him.

"Emmett already left with Rosalie and Jasper." Alice was walking back downstairs. "How about that tour I promised you."

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Esme." I followed Alice back up.

She told me the story of her family. It turns out they were all adopted. And she had another brother who was by his girlfriend house. I think I heard of Bella before, but I wasn't sure. At first I thought it was weird how they were dating, but it was legal. If they love each other, it's okay. Her father Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital in Forks.

She was pointing out their rooms. The house was indeed big. Too big for me, but they had a lot in the family.

By the time she was done showing me, the others were back. My car was ready and so was I. I listened to Alice, but I was itching to get back to Seth. I walked over to my car. I smiled brightly at Emmett. "Thank you so much! I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that, Storms." I opened the door ready to go when Alice stopped me.

"Call me when you get home, okay."

"Of course. Goodnight everyone." I waved at the pale, beautiful people and drove off ready to get some sleep.

Third POV

Alice knew something was wrong when she pulled up into the empty parking lot. Ever since she had the vision she's been on edge for the girl. In the mall she blanked out for a few moments. She saw the dark skinned girl being attacked by one of the vampires. But she couldn't see his face in her vision.

Ever since Alice texted or called Stormy to make sure she was fine. It was her plan to invite her somewhere after she was done working. What she did not plan was the flat tires.

Jasper and Alice spelled a vampire in the parking lot, but they didn't see anyone. They must have showed up before they had gotten there. Or so they thought. A breezed past by Stormy. It made her shivered. She believed it to be the air, but it was a vampire. Either of the vegetarians couldn't run off after it and the newborn knew that.

So they brought her to the house to make sure she was safe. Alice made sure they couldn't be heard. "I never smelt that scent before. They had to be sent from Seattle."

"But why would they be after her? The both of you never hung out after that day at the mall." Emmett said stiffly. He didn't want another human getting hurt by this army.

"I told her to stay away from her. They could be following us whenever we're not home." Rosalie says as if that's the correct answer.

It was then that Alice came to the conclusion. "It's my fault then. We didn't smell the nomad until we got back outside."

Jasper nodded his head. "They must have heard the conversation. They think you're friends with a human. They might target her now."

Alice gasped. "This was my entire fault."

Jasper hushed her. "It's not your fault, but theirs. You just wanted her to be safe. Let us go see if we can track it down. You stay here with her."

Alice nodded her head at her mate. He sent her a feeling of happiness making the petite vampire happy again.

It wouldn't least long now. The trail went cold heading south and back to Seattle. Alice knew now that she would have to either have to tell the wolf pack or protect the woman herself. She wouldn't be able to stand herself if she let anything happen to the beautiful woman she met in the mall.

Stormy POV

I sighed once I was back in my house. The only thing I didn't like was how cold and lonely it felt. The night sky didn't help me save any better. I made it to my room where I stripped out of my clothes. I proceed to the bathroom to take a bath. I put a good amount of bubbles in the tub. I threw my robe back on to look for something to eat after.

I looked through my refrigerator to see a lot of it has gone missing. I shook my head. I would definitely have to go make groceries. A noise startled me out of my thoughts. It sound like it came from the back door. The back door was always locked shut. And I would keep it that way. I was not about that life.

I was going to go back to take my bath, but then I heard whining and growling. It could be two animals playing. I sighed at the dumb idea I had. Getting a flashlight out of a kitchen dresser I go to the front door instead.

I walk around to the backyard in my house slippers. I tightened the ties of the robe because of the cold breeze. My feet crush the grass and leaves under my feet. It should alert the animals, but I could hear them in the backyard. I hid behind the wall for a moment to prepare myself. I was freaking out on the inside.

Shaking my head I lower the flashlight and peek from the side of the wall. Two big shadows were sitting near the back door. They were the same size of a bear. However, I haven't seen bears this close to anyone's house. My mistake was pointing the light directly at them. Both of their heads snap in my direction.

They weren't bears, but big ass wolves. "Oh, my, god." I took in a deep breath. They stood on their four legs. One of them stayed in place. The other ran back pass the tree line. Great he was going to get the rest of them to eat me.

I couldn't move out of place. My fear of it attacking me was too much. My body froze as it came closer to me. I lowered the light as it now stood before me. I shut my eyes in fear. The wolf's hot breath grazed my face. I was shaking badly now. Slowly I opened my eyes. The giant wolf sat on the ground staring at me. It didn't growl or attack me. "You're a friendly one?"

The beast moves its head closer to mine. It was then I saw his eyes. They were dark brown. All of a sudden I grew calm. My body didn't shake. Nervously and stupidly, I reached out my hand. The wolf's fur was soft to the touch. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I was an animal lover, but I knew the wild ones from the simple ones.

The wolf nudges their head against mine. I actually giggle at the gesture. In the distance a wolf began to howl. His head snaps over to look where the other one went. He looked back at me then got up and ran to the tree line and out of sight. "Sleep, I need sleep."

Getting back inside the noise of the bathtub running made me rush to the bathroom. I almost trip on the wet floor. The tub was overflowing. The bubbles were all over the floor. I was tired and too lazy to even pick it up. I took my phone out of my robe pocket and set in on the dry part of the counter. I got in the tub and let some of the water out. Hot water calmed me. I put my headphones on and sank into the water.

Someone was shouting my name. My music was still playing. I must have felt asleep in the tub. A hand touched my shoulder, startling me. My eyes snapped opened and I jacked the headphones off my head. Seth was standing over me with a worried look.

"What the hell Seth?" I covered my chest and moved my legs closer to my body. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well it was late and you never came back." he looked away and walk to the sink. He leaned on it and rubbed his face. "I was just worried. It didn't make me feel better when you didn't answer me when I came in."

Now I felt bad. "I'm sorry, Seth. After work my friend Alice stopped by for a book. When we left someone had slashed my tires. I know an animal didn't do it."

"Alice Cullen? She's your friend?" he asked me tensely. I nodded my head. The water was getting cold and I wanted to get out. "And your tires, who fixed them?"

"Emmett, her brother." The more I talk the more this dark look came over his face. And I did not want to mention the wolves I just saw outside. It could've just been a dream. "Why is there water on the floor?"

"I forgot I had the water running. Can you excuse me for a few minutes? This water is getting cold."

For the first time he noticed I was naked. He blushed madly. "I'll be right back." he rushed out of the door. I quickly got out of the tub. The water was still on the floor. I wrapped myself in a towel. I walk over to my room. I dried myself off and put on a tank top with shorts.

As I waited for Seth to get back I clean the water up from the floor. The clock showed that it was past eleven. I walked downstairs to see where Seth went off to. I couldn't find him anywhere. The front door was lock. I wasn't prepared to go out there again. So I headed back to bed ready to sleep.

I see moment in my room. The light was back on and I see Seth sitting on the bed on the phone. "How did you get in here? I was just up here."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He told the person on the phone. "When you were cleaning up the bathroom, I thought I might tuck you in."

I laugh outright at that. "Good luck with that. I'm a terrible sleeper." I climb into bed exhausted from the long day. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I do." He said and stared at me. "I was just wondering if I could stay here for the night."

"You want to stay here?" I didn't really want to be alone anyway. "Why?"

"Leah and I had… a fight." He said as if it was a regular thing. "She doesn't get it. I like you too much."

I frowned. They were fighting because of me. I didn't like it. "She's just looking out for you."

"I know. That doesn't give her the right tell me to stay away from you. So can I stay?"

I pretended to think, but I already made up my mind. "Fine, I hope you're not a snorer." I moved under the cover and make some room for him. He stood surprised.

"I could sleep on the couch." The nervousness was in his eyes.

"Or you could sleep here and make me feel better. It's big enough for the both of us."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." After hesitating he took off his shoes. Seth climbed into the bed. I cut off the light in the room. The moon lit up the room. I could see his face. I lay on my side facing away from him. "Goodnight Seth."

His arm slowly comes around my waist. I don't protest. His hot skin keeps me warm in the cold air. Even I will not believe I let an underage boy sleep in the same bed with me. He made me feel safe. For the first time, I let myself relax in his hold and fall asleep.

"Goodnight Stormy."

* * *

Sorry if it seemed like I rushed it. I wanted to get it out tonight. But please, review, follow, favorite if you must.


	9. Visitor

Omg it's been tough. A wall just came to wreck the story. I had no idea what to write. I had to go back and read, but it didn't help. SO I had somehow come out with this chapter down below. It took me sometime, but I'm satisfied with it. Are you?

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the alarm clock. I hit the button on the alarm without opening my eyes. It was hot and the blanket wasn't on me anymore. I tried to stretch out on the bed. However, I feel a weight restricting me from moving. Slowly, I opened my eyes. A tanned arm held me in place. For a moment I almost forgot I invited him to sleep in my bed. That would have been awkward if I freaked out.

Not wanting to wake Seth up I settle back into his arms. The other arm was under my head. I moved closer to his body to take in the heat, but I paused. Something was poking me in the back. Naively, I back up against it. A moan was heard from Seth. I snap my head towards him. I look down between us. The sight had me freeze in my spot. He was hard. His arm not held me a little too tight.

"Hey, Seth." I poked him in the face. The boy didn't even flinch. I turned over and nudged him harder. "Get up Seth. You're unbelievably hot. And you have school."

He moved like he was trying to sink into the bed. "You said I was hot." He mumbled into the pillow.

"I meant that I am working up a sweat. Why the hell are you so hot anyway?" I asked him and poked his face. He refused to open his eyes.

"There's that hot word again." He mumbled. I narrowed my eyes at him. Not giving it much thought, I move my hips against his. That familiar heat sensation entered my body. Seth eyes flash open. He pushed me to the bed playfully and held me down. "Playing dirty?"

"It got you up didn't it?" I smiled at the pun.

He glared at me then started smiling. Seth pushed his body onto mine. I could feel him pressing into my lower area. I wasn't laughing anymore and neither was he. I could see the look in his eyes. I squirm under him when he didn't move. His hands were holding mine down. "Seth." I gasped feeling him so close to me.

"Didn't I tell you what you did to me?" he breathed into my ear. Both of my legs were on either side of his hips.

For a second I was going to stop him. "I don't seem to remember. Maybe you should remind me." The light mood was gone now. "Show me."

He nipped at my neck. I tried to move my hands from his. Oh how I wanted to go further, but not like this. Seth made me feel this way for the first time. The feeling was addicting. This haze I found myself in. "please" A moan cut me off from saying anything else. He pressed his lower half onto me. I squeezed his hands as they were the only things I can hold.

"Please what?" his lips were over mine. I didn't answer him. I was breathing too hard. He leaned down and kissed me hard. It was the most heated kiss we had. He moved his hands from mine. He gently caressed my face then his hand moved down. I almost froze in anticipation. I backed away from the kiss. Seth looked down at me as his hand landed over my breast.

I hesitated to agree. It's only been a couple of days since we first kissed. A mere four days has passed since I saw him at Sam's place. It felt like a longer time. How many kisses have we shared so far? This shouldn't be happening like this. We were going too fast.

He lifts his head up when he sees I'm not saying anything. I wanted to so badly, but we couldn't. "I'm sorry. I just." Seth says in a shocked way. He gets up and tries to move away. I was holding onto him like a lifeline. I let him go.

I suck in a deep breath. "Trust me. If it was up to me..." I shook my head not wanting to finish that sentence. I sit up and try to ease the pleasure my body was feeling. He was about to get up, but I grabbed him. "Stay here. I promise I won't try anything."

He nodded his head and sat next to me. We didn't pay attention to the time. We sat in a comfortable silence. It was enough to make the aching go away. "I feel kinda bad." I say honestly.

"Why?" he faced me on the bed.

"Because you're only 16. You haven't experienced this with anyone else. I feel like I took it too far. I'm the first girl you kissed and now I'm all over you. It feels like I _violated_ you."

"Don't _ever_ say that." The tone Seth used made me freeze. I didn't think he could talk like that. "What we just did I know a lot of people do especially if they like each other. You're the only one I want to do this with." I looked down at that. "I said I like you. So if you did violate me, I would gladly let you."

We stare at each for a good ten seconds until I cave. I just smile, and then it turned to a giggle to outright laughing. He joined me. "You're the only one that could make me laugh after I get upset." I look over to the time. An hour had passed my since then. "Crap." I got off of the bed and went to get some clothes out of my closest. I was going to the store then going to visit my parents today.

"… Go on a date with me… Friday night?" I hear him rush out. I peeked out from the closest. He stood in the room with his hands in his pockets. He was looking at the ground. He was nervous. Heck, so was I.

When I got in front of him he didn't move. I place my hand under his chin and lift up his face. "Like a date with a movie and dinner?" I asked him softly. He looked away and nodded. "I would love to. When would you like to pick me up?" he asked me go out with him, but he never said it was a date before. I was over the top right now.

"Seriously?" he grabbed ahold of both of my hands and pulled me to him in a hug. I laugh at his bubbly attitude. "I have to go tell the guys." Suddenly he moved away from me and ran to the door.

"Seth, don't forget about school!" I shout after him. The door slams shut. I shook my head and got ready for the day.

An hour later I found myself at the market. After I went through my refrigerator I quickly decided to get food now. I wonder if that's how Emily feels when they eat by her house. Never have I seen a group of people eat that much food in one sitting. I stacked up on different kinds of foods and drinks. I had no idea what they liked or not.

My phone started to ring when I threw a box of pasta in the cart. I looked at the caller ID smiling, "You've reached the Hanson hotline. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me how you're doing." Mom said on the other end of the phone.

"Everything's going fine. I was just buying some food at the market." I decided to leave out the car problem that happened at the library. She would rush over here and try to take me back with her.

"And everything is set with the house? I know how you like to do stuff at the last minute." She said. I could hear her move the phone for a moment. She was talking to dad.

"Oh yeah, Sam and some of his friends helped me. They even painted the living room."

"I remember Sam. He's changed since he's been out of school." I heard the hinting in her voice.

I shook my head with a disgusted look. I knew she couldn't see it. "No thank you. Sam has a girlfriend. And it would just be wrong."

"Well are there any boys? I would love to have grandkids someday." I rolled my eyes and put my items on the counter.

"Seriously woman we're not talking about this again. I'm still young and you will get your grandkids when I'm good and ready." The cashier, a young teen, raised her eyebrows while smirking.

"You didn't answer my first question." She said knowingly. Every time someone would ask me something I didn't want them to know, I would steer clear of it. She didn't need to know that I almost hooked up with a minor.

"I'm going to be there soon. You can torture me then."

She sighed, "Fine, but I want to know everything. Bye."

"Later," I said hanging up the phone. I looked at the amount of money I just spent. I groaned at the price. I put all of the bags into the cart hurrying to bring everything home before I go see my parents.

It was around ten o'clock when I made it to their house in Seattle. This was the first time that I see it. I stepped out of the car into the warmer air. It was really nice, two story, brick style. It suited them. Before I could knock on the door, it was swung open. Mom stood with her arms open. I rushed over to hug her. "Child, did you grow?"

"Oh please. It's only been a week." I moved passed her. "So where's dad?" I looked into their living room. "Not bad."

Another voice answered instead of mom. "Thanks, but it was a team effort." Dad walked through the door leading to the kitchen. You can see through the living room where it leads to the dining room then the kitchen like a big circle.

I smiled brightly and quickly hugged him. "Have you guys been alright? No suspicious activity in the area?"

Dad waved me off. He was always so carefree. "We've been great. The restaurant is running smoothly. And no one in this neighborhood had seen anything out of place."

"Let's not worry about that Stormy. Let me show you around before lunch." Mom grabbed my hand and led me back to the hallway. "The laundry room is back here along with the office." She pointed to two doors down the hall. I followed her up the stairs that sat along the wall by the front door. They have their bedroom and a guestroom.

She was happy as she showed me around. Ever since I could remember she's been a positive character. She was almost like me. Except that I got a lot of my attitude from dad. I watch her point to art pieces on the wall. She had hair like mine, but kept it back with a headband. It was long and curly.

I couldn't compare it to dad's because I either see him bald or with a fade. Mom said that she noticed dad because of his bush he had when they were younger. Both of them would tell me stories of their pastime. The reminder made me think of Seth. My heart felt like it would skip a beat with just thinking of him.

"Ma, I have a confession." I turned to her when we made it back to the living room. I sat down on the couch.

"What is it? Are you sick?" She paused dramatically. "Are you pregnant? What did I tell you? I said I wanted grandkids, but not now!"

I hushed her as dad walked in the room. "Did I hear the word pregnant?"

"Yes, but from mom. I didn't even get to say anything yet." He stood there and folded his arms. "This is girl talk, dad."

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I just don't want to have to pull out the shotgun."

I slapped a hand to my forehead as he went back to making lunch. "Now that we can be serious. No, I'm not pregnant."

"I would hope not."

"There's a guy, I like, a lot." Her faced went from frown to smile. The only other time she looked like that is when the restaurant first opened. It was a successful day.

"Well who is he?" She grabbed my hands in hers.

I bit my lip in anticipation. This could go in two different directions. She could either support my decision or she could tell me it's not right. I could never know with her. Yes, she's a free spirit, but certain situations she will not agree with.

"His name is Seth, Clearwater."

She looked at me confused. "Oh, like Sue." Her eyes widened. "Seth Clearwater. He's sixteen, Stormy!"

"Sixteen?" I heard my dad say from the kitchen. Mentally I groan. "He's still in high school. That's when boys his age are most active." He was frowning with the crease in his forehead.

"Dad! That's the last thing on my mind." Lie. "I said I just liked him. We just hang out from time to time that's it." I huffed and looked away from him. I should have just told her this over the phone. Dad can be over dramatic, heck they both are overdramatic.

"Morgan," mom said softly sending him the 'look'. "Stormy hasn't eaten yet. We'll be right here when the food is ready."

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'll go finish, June." He said mom name like she said his and didn't look back to us walking into the kitchen.

"No," she sighed. "I'll say this first. I have no problem with you dating an underage boy. Your father is older than me by three years. People always marry outside their age group. I just want you to be careful. He is still young."

I nodded my head. "I know. It's just strange. I already been to school and now I'm on my own. And he's still in high school. And his sister doesn't like me. I don't know what to do."

Mom just held my hand in hers. "How about we relax over some lunch? Then your father and I can show you the changes to the restaurant."

"Good idea." It's been two months since I saw the place. It was a decent sized place. It was brightly colored to invite people in. And it was an American bistro restaurant. They had all kinds of foods there. Almost all of my friends have been there. Everyone but the boy band has ever been.

Once dad was finish we sat around their table talking about everything that's been going since they left. The murders and missing people were decreasing. People are always searching for their loved ones. It would upset me if anything ever happened to them and we could have prevented it.

Dad went on talking about advertising the business and having an eating contest. _Hanson's Cooking_ , name would be everywhere. I used to dislike the name, but it stuck and the locals loved the place. Maybe I could treat everyone to some food one day.

The sun was starting to set. I was trying to escape my parents. They showed me around their neighborhood earlier than the restaurant. We spent a good amount of time, four hours, at the restaurant and talking to the staff whenever they weren't busy. And it was busy this Monday night.

"Okay, I'll call you once I get home. I have to be to work early tomorrow." I told them. The ride was a long one.

Dad pulled me in for a hug. He leaned down so mom wouldn't hear. "Remember he hurt you I have Sarah in the room." he said referring to the gun. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Seth wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He was just too sweet.

Mom lightly pushed dad. "I heard that. No one will be getting hurt. I'll see you soon Stormy." I waved to them and got into my car. I was dreading the car ride. Hopefully Seth stops by before I go to bed.

On my way back I stop at a gas station. It was dark out by the time I got here. I step out of the car and into the small store to get a drink and pay for the gas. The man behind the counter seemed tired. I sent him a smile as I handed him the money. He glanced from top to bottom making me lose the smile. I quickly got out of the station.

As I pumped the gas it felt like someone was watching me. The man was reading a magazine. I could see him through the window. And no one else was out here with me. It was quiet, too quiet. I couldn't even hear the animals that would make the little noises. I stared into the trees closest to me. I took in a deep breath as a chill ran through me. I put the pump back once the car was full.

As quickly as I could I pull out of the gas station and towards home.

Mystery POV

She smelled horrible like a wet dog. I smelt her when she first came to Seattle, on our territory. For hours I just sat and waited for her to leave for the right moment. The sad attempt with slashing her tires was a warning sigh which she didn't understand. But the golden eyed vampires did. I ran right past them, but they couldn't do a thing when she was there.

The petite vampire led us right to her. Victoria only told us about finding a weakness for them. They all had one. Bella was always protected, but this one had no clue. It was time to really show that golden clan who would win this battle.

I took in a deep breath through my nose. Under that smell of stank, her blood was alluring. I might have to try her out once the plan was accomplished. I watched through the trees as she stops. Once she made it into the store. I smirked and carried out the plan.

Third POV

Seth was pacing back and forth. After school he went right back to Stormy's house. She was not home. She seemed to have left a long time ago. She didn't say anything about leaving or going somewhere. He tried to call her a few times, but it went straight to voicemail. He even stayed at her place for a few hours.

Now he was back at Sam's place. Emily was watching with worried eyes. Stormy could be working. She didn't want to see the young wolf so upset over nothing. But she understood why he acted this way. He just imprinted on her and he wanted her to be safe.

And Sam was no better. Since Sam and Stormy were practically best friends in high school. He was on edge. She worked out of town and the newborns could be anywhere right now. Emily sat beside him with her hands in his. "She'll be fine. Her phone could just be off or she's at work."

Seth shook his head. "She's not at work. She told me she goes tomorrow. She would have been here by now if she had to get up early."

Seth's phone started to ring. He quickly dug into his pocket. He looked at the caller ID to see Stormy smiling face. She was calling.

Stormy POV

I plugged my dead phone into the charger. I didn't even notice it died. I waited a minute for it to come on. My eyes widened at the notifications. I had ten missed calls and some text messages. Most of the calls were from Seth. Waiting to read the messages I call him back.

"Stormy?" I heard his panicked voice on the other end of the phone. "Where are you?"

I sped up a little hearing the concern. "I'm nearing Forks now. I went to go visit my parents."

"You went to Seattle?"

"Yes. I know it's dangerous." I didn't mean to make him so upset.

"Yes it is. You should have brought me with you." I could practically see his puppy eyes right now.

I shook my head. "And tell my parents what?" I told them I liked him already, but we had to slow down. He would definitely want to meet them and dad would try to take out his gun. He was silent. I glanced down to see that I was going over 60 miles. I stepped on the brakes, but something was wrong. The car wasn't slowing down. "Oh my god," I whispered now terrified.

"What?" I heard him say. I took my foot off the gas and tried for the brakes again nothing.

A realization came to me. "I'm so sorry." I told him now crying.

I held the wheel praying that the car would stop in time. It was hard with all of the turns I had to take. "Sorry for what?"

"For not telling you how much I liked you. When I'm not with you, you're all I could think about." I sobbed. A sharp turn was coming up. "Goodbye Seth."

The phone fell into my lap. I held onto the wheel and turned, but I lost control. The last thing I saw was a tree in front of the headlights. But all I would remember is Seth yelling my name from the phone.

Third POV

"Stormy!" I shouted again. A loud noise was heard before the phone hung up. Seth dropped his phone and looked up slowly at Sam and Emily. The phone was on speaker the whole time. Emily hands were covering her face. Sam face was stiff and cold.

Without anything to be said he ran out of the door. Into the woods he howled in pain. The others on patrol were confused at the behavior. As the rest of the pack joined they were all stood still while Seth was moving around ready to go. Sam showed them what happened. They all heard the phone conversation.

In alpha mood now he started his commands. "She said that she was nearing forks. We need to start there. Jacob I need you to… contact the Cullen's. If she's been a car accident I need the doctor to be ready." Jacob nodded and ran back to his house. "Alright we'll go head out and to the borderline into Forks. Let's go!"

They all ran into the direction of Forks.

Jacob rushed through the door scaring Billy who was watching TV. "Jake," he said, but got no response.

Jacob found his phone to call Bella. After the second ring she answered. "Bella," he spoke urgently.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Are you with them?" Bella knew who spoke of. Furrowing she told him yes. "Put the phone on speaker.

"Okay, they're listening." Bella was standing in the living on the Cullen Clan house. Everyone was there except for Carlisle who was at work. Everyone was hanging out around the house when they got the call.

"Stormy's been hurt. She was on the phone with Seth when he heard a crash. So it's possible that she's been in an accident. We need help with finding her. And we need Carlisle ready for her. She was nearing Forks when she called.

Alice gasped and Jasper tightened his told on her. Esme looked heartbroken as Rosalie and Emmett was stoned face, but worried. "We're on our way."

The pack was outside past the Forks sign looking for a sign of an accident. Soon enough Jacob joined them. "They're coming."

Seth was lost in thinking. The pack was worried for the both of them. If anything happened to Stormy it wouldn't just crush him.

A whining noise was heard down the road. Seth smelt smoke. Without waiting for them he took off running. Soon enough he could see her car. It was wrapped around a tree and smoking. He sped up at the sight. Everyone was behind him. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were coming out of the woods to see what happened.

Seth stopped on the side of Stormy's car. He whined smelling the blood. Her head was resting on the stirring wheel. He changed back into his human for not caring for his lack of clothes. He ripped the door opened. It was then that he could see a piece of glass sticking out of her side. For a moment she opened her eyes. She whimpered in pain.

Seth reached in to carefully remove her from the car. The others stood back not wanting to be too close to the vampires or to be seen. An ambulance was heard coming down the road. Alice came to stand not too close in front of Seth. "You should put these on so they won't question you."

Sam came over in his human form to hold her as Seth got dressed. "Tell them that you were driving behind her when you saw the accident and that you're parked further back. We'll be waiting for you."

Seth had his close back on. You could see all the sorrow in his eyes, but he heard he heart beat and it made him fell only a little better. The others were heading back to find clothes and get to the hospital. The three vampires left. Sam left when the vehicles came into sight. Seth placed her on his lap as he sat down on the ground. A cop pulled up next to them and the ambulance.

Two people came out of the back. They were pulling out the stretcher. The cop was asking him questions and Seth was making them up as he went along. He kept his eyes on Stormy the whole time. The officer gave Seth his card and let him go on his way.

Seth didn't hesitate to get into the ambulance. The paramedic was saying that she was losing a lot of blood. Never have he thought that this could happen to someone so close to him. He held her hand as they headed to Forks hospital.


	10. Pain and Medicine

Kittykitty359: I'm happy that you love the story. I just loved the review and I was so in awe when you said I could write that well. It makes me overjoyed to get comments like that. I hope that you like this chapter.

Guest review: I guess we'll have to wait until then. But it will be for the next chapter.

* * *

I groaned as I felt a harshly bright light above me. My body felt so sore I wanted to cry. What happened to me? I could hear a beeping noise somewhere close to me. All I wanted to do was get up, but I was too weak. What hurts the worst was my head. It was like someone hit me with a hammer.

Then I remembered what happened. I could see the tree rooted into its place. And Seth's voice was so clear in my mind. He was calling my name over and over. "Seth," I whispered harshly. My jaw was aching from just saying his name. And I was extremely thirsty.

"I see that you are awake Ms. Hanson," I heard a smooth voice say from somewhere in the room. With the strength I had left, I opened my eyes. The light burned my eyes, but I was too determined to see who was talking. I look over to my right to see him. A young doctor with gold colored eyes just like the Cullen's. "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

I nodded my head stiffly remembering that he was the father of the group that I didn't have the chance to meet. "Yes, I never had the chance to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances." I had to clear my throat by how harsh my voice was. My mouth was dry. Seeing me struggling he walked to the bedside where a cup of water sat. I tried to sit up, but it was a difficult task. But I got up nonetheless.

He came over and brought me the glass. "You have quiet the audience Ms. Hanson. They have been asking about you none stop of course."

I drunk some of the water to help me talk. "You can call me Stormy, doctor. And what audience?"

"Your family, friends. They have been demanding to see you. One of them refused to leave." He had this glint in his eyes like a friendly glint. "He just got back, went to go talk to the others." He must have been talking about Seth. At least I hope he was talking about him.

"How long have I've been out?" I asked him. He stood at the clip broad writing something down.

"Three days. You have a minor concussion, but nothing to be afraid of. You also have some bruising with a fractured brow bone. But we already went into keep it in place. And you have six stiches on the left side of your rib cage. Other than that you're in good health." That's it? I thought I was a goner.

"Are you feeling any pain?" he asked me as he checked the IV.

"Yes. My head is killing me. And my body is so sore." I told him. He nodded softly.

He did something with the IV. "This will ease the pain. Most of your bruising are in the torso area, but with the fracture the left side of your face is in bad shape. I'll prescribe some medicine." He went on checking me over and wrote on his clip board. He walked to the door. "I'll let them know that you are up, Stormy."

"Thank you." He left the room. I took in a breath of disbelief. Did that really just happen? Seth had to have been freaking out. My left eye felt swollen. I had half a mind to go check it out. I pushed the covers off of me. Now the bathroom was calling me. It's been so long that I barely felt it. I slid off the bed. I yelped as my feet touched the cold floor. My vision seemed to have blurred for a moment.

I stumbled as I was off of the bed. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I expected to see my parents rushing to me. But it was Seth. He had on clothes today. I smile and laugh. "Seth!" I opened my arms to go hug him, but my feet weren't on the same page as me.

"Stormy." He reaches me before I could fall. I clutch his shoulders as his arms wrap around me. "What are you doing out of bed?"

I tilt my head to the bathroom. "I have to pee."

I could feel his hand ghost over the left side of my face. I look down embarrassed, ashamed. He shouldn't see me like this. He caught the action, but didn't comment on it. "Come on. I'll help you."

He had his arm around my waist as I held the IV and his other arm. I was definitely feeling the medicine. But it was still hard to walk alone. He left me to my business and waited outside the door. Once I got to look at myself I gasped. The left side of my faced was bruised alright. I had stitches across my eyebrow. The skin was a dark purple color. And my eye was somewhat swollen. I looked away in disgust.

Seth helped me once again to the bed. I got back on it with a big sigh.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked me sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good question. I'm tired mostly. I'm happy that you're here, but I'm… scared, terrified even." I told him honestly. I have been thinking about that night when my tires were slashed. I would hope that it was just some teens acting up. But no one acted like that here.

"Why?" His voice took a serious turn. My eyes widened at his demeanor. He looked worry, but angry at the same time.

"I, I, I was just driving. I only stopped for gas. The brakes, it was like someone cut them. They were loose before. Now they weren't attached. I tried," I was crying now. "I tried to stop for you, but the tree was there." He moved over next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Who would do something like that? What did I ever do to them?"

I was all out sobbing now. My body was shaking. He pulled me closer and was careful enough not to hurt me. "Shh, it's okay. I will protect you no matter what. They will have to go through me first." He made me look at him. "No one will come after you. I will protect you I promise."

I shook my head at him. "I couldn't ask that of you. You're just. Oh god. Seth I dragged you into this." I was getting hysterical now. The heart monitor would have been going berserk if the doctor kept it on me. "I felt them watching me last night. As I was getting gas, someone was out there."

"Look at me," he practically shouted, but kept it down because of the other patients. "I have the guys with me. No one will come for you. They will not hurt me, no one will. You're too precious for me to just let you go." I calmed down my breathing hearing him talk. "As of right now you're fine. Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head, "I trust you." I pulled him in for a hug. I wiped away the tears from my face. I was still overthinking it. For Seth I will keep myself together.

"Good, your parents are coming in next. Just, don't mention this to them. It would worry them. Please."

I nodded my head quickly and let out a soft yes. He wiped the tears from my face. "It'll be okay."

He was still sitting on the bed when they came in the room. My mom burst into tears when she saw me woke. She rushed over to the bed. Seth almost didn't have time to move out of the way. Dad was right behind her. Mom was all over the place. She was hugging me then hugging dad while fussing over me.

"I should have never let you leave. You could have left the next day." She was talking and fixing my hair at the same time. She was looking over my injuries with worried eyes. "What happened?"

I put on a confused face. "I was driving and something jumped in front of the car." I glanced at Seth. He just stood there awkwardly. "I avoided the animal, but not the tree."

Dad sat on the edge of the bed where Seth first was. In the corner of my eye I could see Seth walking to the door. I sat up straighter and I almost whined. I was still so scared. I gripped the sheets in my hand.

My parents look over to see what I was looking at. "I'm going to tell them that you're alright. I'll be back." with that he left the room.

"So we met your boyfriend. He seems well put together." Mom said making dad raise an eyebrow at her. "He was very concerned for you. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And nothing is going on." None I was getting upset. "We're just good friends." Deciding to get off of this topic I said, "Now who's this audience I've been hearing about?"

"Oh, some people from the reservation, a strange group of boys." She looked at me as if to explain myself. "A group of friends from college came by, but they said they would visit once you were to be released. And Aaron has been calling nonstop. You could give him a call once you're out. I'll let him know that you're up."

They stayed talking to me about what they could do about my situation. But I would be fine with going home without them. I was just really bummed about my car now. She said the shop would have it for a while until they knew all the damages.

I started yawning half through the conversation. They took notice after the third one. "I guess our time is up." Mom said.

I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm not that tired." I let out another yawn.

"Yeah right. Besides that little boy band was out that to see you." I let out a snort then started laughing hysterically. Dad was looking at me with a smug look. He thought he was pretty funny.

"I called them the same thing. The matching look is so over used." I wiped the tears from eyes.

Mom was just smiling as she shook her head. "You and your father… I can tell them to come see you tomorrow."

I sighed wanting to sleep, but also wanted to see them. "No, let them come. But only for a minute." After saying their goodbyes and promising to be here tomorrow they left the room.

Feeling more exhausted I lay back down on the bed. I sighed as the pain was gone from my body. I was now only emotionally screwed. Someone was after me and Seth thought he could be my savior. The last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt.

But who the hell is after me and why? Nothing made sense to me right now. And those giant wolves in my backyard the other night weren't all that scary, but it was weird. Something strange was going on and I wish that it would be over now.

I could hear people talking outside my door. I sighed wanting to go to sleep, but I needed to see them. This time no one bothered to knock they just walked in.

Emily was the first to walk in followed by Sam, Seth, then Jacob, Paul, and Leah. I was surprised to see her here. She was probably with Seth. Emily was holding some flowers. Sam had some get well soon balloons. I laugh at how cute they were.

They all started talking at once startling me.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"That head wound looks sick." That was Paul. Jacob nudged him in the gut.

"When we heard the call…"

I held up my hands. "Calm down. I'm on meds at the moment so slow down for me. And I know y'all asked the doctor what was wrong with me. I'm fine. I'm still alive right." I pointed to Paul then to my face. "Mention it again you'll get a matching one."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Well we're happy that you're okay." Seth and Leah were quiet in the back. Seth already talked to me, but I wanted him closer.

"Yeah and Seth would have taken it pretty hard if you left." Paul commented. This time Seth nudged him, but Paul had an innocent look on his face.

I yawned, but tried to cover it up. "Thank you for visiting." My mind started going fuzzy. "Just… why would someone do that?"

Everyone, but Seth looked confused, even Leah was confused. "Do what, Stormy?"

"Well cut my brakes. I'm a good driver. The brakes didn't even make a sound as I tried to stop." I covered my mouth again from another yawn. "And then my tires last week. What the actual hell? Maybe I gave some nerd the wrong book. Took out their anger by slashing my tires. I don't know."

I moved closer under the sheets as I watched them. "Why didn't you call one of us?"

"Alice brother had helped me, silly. She and Jasper stopped by to get a book, but it was time to close. When I went to my car, the front and back tires on the left side were slashed. At first I thought it was an animal, but that's just stupid."

Sam nodded his head, but he looked angry. "Someone's trying to kill me." I say brokenly and rolled over to face the wall. "Why would someone do that?" I breathed out deeply and closed my eyes. I was too tired to say anything else or to focus.

Third POV

Jacob was looking around in disbelief. "Can someone explain what just happened?"

Seth looked down sheepishly. "She mentioned it the other night. After that fight with Leah, I went over to her place. Jared and I were in the backyard when she caught us. But she didn't freak out." Seth rushed out with the look on his alpha's face. "But she told me everything that happened."

Sam walked closer to him. "And you didn't think to mention this before. If someone is after her, we have to know. We keep our pack safe."

Seth looked down as if he was a kicked puppy. "Sorry, I just thought I could do it by myself."

Jacob then jumped in. "That's why we're a pack, Seth. We help each other and stay protected." Jacob looked to Sam. "This changes things."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Sam asked Seth.

He nodded, "Yeah she said that she felt someone watching her outside the gas station where she stopped." Seth paused. "Alice was there at the library. Maybe she caught the scent of the person."

Sam huffed, but Emily shook her head at him. "If they know anything about this, it could help. We don't know who or what's after her."


	11. Nightmare

**I am terribly sorry for the wait. Writer's block isn't something to take likely. Every day I would try to write, but I couldn't put anything together. However, I have something for you today. I did want to make it longer, but thought to stop and not overdo it. I hope you guys like this chapter. I need to stir up the pot a bit.**

* * *

 _It was completely dark. But you could hear the sound of tires. They screeched across the ground. The sound of a big bang was heard then the light came forth. She stood alongside of the rode. Her shirt was covered in blood, hair in tangles, and eyes unfocused. She blended into the dark night, everything, but her eyes. The soft grey eyes stood out._

 _Stormy was watching herself. She watched as the car lights shined against the tree. In slow motion she stared as the car hit the tree. The sound made her cringe. She couldn't feel the pain this time. With each injury she could see the impact, but she couldn't feel it. She was numb. But watching herself almost dying was not pleasant. Her scream made her ears ring._

 _The smoke from the car rose into the night sky. The animals scrambled out of sight because of the loud bang caused by the car. Neither did the insects make a sound. She watched on as the body lay still in the driver's sit. It was every bit as unsettling to have crash with no one around._

 _The next moment was changed. No longer was the sky dark, but lit brightly._

 _Stormy stood a ways away. She was clean and unhurt. But something was off. A sense of panic ran through her. Distantly she could hear a beeping noise, but ignored it. She felt the sand under her toes. Turning to her left, she saw the waves in the ocean. She was in La Push. It was peaceful. The sounds made her relax, but only for a moment…_

 _A low growling caught her attention. It was quiet threatening. Slowly she turned in the soft sand. Along the tree line a giant wolf stood. Its fur was a dark brown, the same one that sat in her backyard a few days ago. It stood in a defensive manner. Once it knew she was watching it crouched low on to the ground. The growling increased. Her heart beat quickened. The beeping noise in the background grew louder._

 _What really stopped her from running was someone shouting her name. Stormy's name was being repeated. Finally she spotted a body running in her direction. As he got closer you could see the fear in his eyes. "Run, Stormy, run!" But she didn't listen. When she turned back to the overgrown wolf, it was gone._

 _A painful scream shook her very core. Quickly her vision turned back to Seth. He was lying on the ground. Blood poured from his mouth. His stomach was cut open, slashed. A dark figure stood over him. Stormy couldn't see him. She didn't want to. But the figure raised his arm into the air. Seth reached his arm out to her. A loud scream exited her mouth. The man brought down his hand…_

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed loudly. I swung and tried to move the arms off of me. Someone was trying to hold me down. "No, Seth!" I kept screaming. "Please no!" I was outright sobbing now.

"Stormy, you have to calm down. You're going to reopen your stiches." I heard a voice, but didn't stay still. It made me increase my struggles. I was hitting whoever was holding me down. However, I felt like I was getting more hurt then the person. The acknowledgement of that made me scream even louder.

"Stormy you have to calm down!" I heard a different voice nearby. It was Seth. It instant soothed me. I opened my eyes and stopped struggling against the pale doctor. What I didn't expect to see were my parents. They stood close to Seth who is extremely upset. I glanced over to the doctor as he backed away. He actually looked disturbed. Was it really that bad? "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I could feel my body aching at my movements.

I hear the heart monitor slowed down to a steady beat. "Do you mind stepping out for a moment? I need to check her stiches." Doctor Cullen asked them. They were hesitant for a moment. My dad left first. Then Seth watched me for a minute longer before he walked out the door. The looked in his eyes made me feel even worst now.

Mom stayed in the room. She waited until he checks to see if any of them came under. When he was done he left us alone. For five minutes we sat in silence. I didn't want to tell her what I dreamed about. I didn't want to think about it. Nothing was making sense to me right now.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She finally asked me and walked over. "Yesterday you seemed completely fine."

I gave her an exasperated look. "I'm in the hospital." I whispered almost harshly. "I was just in a car accident! I'm bruised and hurt," I choke up for a second. "I am not okay… I just want to go home." It was all catching up with me. I felt like I would drown. That dream… I didn't like it one bit.

Dad and Seth walked into the room when I was talking. I ignored them. She didn't comment on what I just said. "Your father and I think that you should have someone with you at the house."

"I'm fine." I said shorty. "I don't need anyone with me." I refuse to look at Seth. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was weak and hopeless. And I was sure he would get hurt if he stayed around me. Whatever I dreamed about really freaked me out.

"We think it's best if you did." Dad said from his spot. His arms were crossed and his face expression showed how serious he was. "You just said it yourself. You're not okay. But you need someone around you just in case of an emergency."

I groaned and looked away. "What I need is to be left alone. I'm not a little kid that needs to be watched over. If I need help I'll call someone." Maybe my tone came out somewhat crossed. I certainly did not want to be alone, but I needed to think.

"Do not use that tone with us." I looked surprised at my father. He was angry now, which was very hard to do. I could see Seth from the corner of my eye. He looked worried, but left the room. He could sense what was about to happen. "For three days we sat in that waiting room, wondering when our daughter was going to wake up. We sat there thinking that it was our fault."

"You don't think that I feel bad enough." I told him having enough of the conversation. "I could have died! I saw what had happened, not you! It was my fault and no one else's." Mom was standing to the side crying. Dad refused to let the tears out.

Doctor Cullen knocked on the door before he entered. He felt the tense in the room. He cleared his throat. "I need for one of you to sign her release papers." He held out a check board with paper on it. Mom took it and walked out the room without another word. Dad looked at me blankly and stepped out behind her.

As soon as the door closed I cried. My body shook and I covered my face from the doctor. I could feel the bed dip at where he sat. "Stormy?" he gently moved my hands from my face. They were so cold. But I didn't give it another thought. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath in through my nose. I could trust him. At least I think I can. "You, promised not, to tell anyone?" I asked through the crying. He nodded his head. "One night I was working at the library Alice stopped by with Jasper. When we got to the parking lot we found my tires slashed. I didn't drive over a nail and it wasn't an animal. Someone cut up my tires. At first I didn't know what to think of it. I never had known someone personal to do this." The doctor looks on with curiosity. "Anyway on Monday I left from my parents' house, I stopped for gas. But something was weird I could feel someone looking at me. I still didn't care to bring it up. That was until I was driving and talking on the phone with Seth. I tried to stop…" I shook my head not wanting to see it again. "But the brakes were cut. They weren't loose, but completely disconnected."

Carlisle watched on with curiosity. It made me feel better to talk about it. "May I give you some advice?" I nodded my head. "Have someone with you at all times." My expression went to confusion. "If you think someone is following you, you need to be sure. The police won't do anything without evidence. The best way to go about this is having a friend with you." I looked at the doctor strangely. Something was off about this. I had to take this into consideration.

I honestly wanted to say no. Having a person I care about getting hurt because of me would be too cruel. But he had a point. No evidence meant no help. And the boys could take one person on. It just felt too selfish. I sighed deeply. "All I ask is for you to think about it." he got off of the bed. "Now you should start getting ready to head home." He left me so I could give it some thought.

The shower helped my muscles relax. But it didn't help with getting into my clothes. I was sore and moving too much made me tired after taking a long shower. It took me some time to get the t-shirt and pants on. And my hair was just tangled I threw it into a messy bun.

I slipped my feet into some flats when a nurse came in. Seth was behind her. I instantly looked away from him. I wish I put my hair down to cover the bruises. She had a wheelchair with her. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes it is Ms. Hanson. It's the hospital's policy." The brunette said with a smile. I got into the chair without another word.

"I got it from here." Seth said and grabbed the handles. He led me through the hallway. "What happened back there?" He asked me referring to the dream.

I squirmed in my seat. "I rather not talk about it."

"Well we have all day." He said as we got closer to the exit.

He was so stubborn. "I said I wanted to be alone."

"You remember what I told you yesterday?" I stayed silent. "I promised to protect you. I already failed once." He came around the chair and kneeled down. "I will not leave your side no matter how much you say so. We will find out who's behind this." he placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes softly at the contact.

"What if they hurt you?" I opened my eyes. "I couldn't leave with myself if anyone got hurt because of me." He smiled that bright smile and went to push me again.

"Stormy rather you like it or not I'm not going anywhere. And besides the guys would kill me if I let anything happen to you, you're family now."

When we got outside I could see my parents. They look like they were having an argument. I glimpsed at Seth worriedly. He squeezed my shoulder in comfort. Dad caught us looking first. He stopped talking about mom followed his lead. This did not sit well with me. They never fought at least not like that. Mom was still crying and Dad was still angry. Now this was my fault.

My body was buzzing with anticipation when we got closer to home. The whole ride has been tense and quiet. I awkwardly sat in the back with Mom while Seth sat in the front with Dad. Seth was glancing back at me every few minutes. Mom was glaring out the window. And dad was quiet, too quiet. Usually he'll be telling jokes to stop the silence. This all started because of a little freak out I had. I wanted to say sorry for the way I said it. Something was holding me back from apologizing. It was better to be quiet and let them cool off. Because whatever they said to each other made them act unlike themselves.

Dad pulls up into the driveway. I glance at Seth. "Thank you for the ride Mr. Hanson."

He nods his head. "Anytime, now make sure she's taken care of." Dad tells Seth. I watch on confused.

"Of course," Seth then gets out of the car and closes the door.

"You don't want to come in?" I ask him. I glance at Mom, but she's still looking out the window. He shook his head. "But you didn't see me remake the house?" My tone was now sad.

Dad sighs. "Not today, sweetheart."

That's all he said before Seth opened the door. I took another look at my parents before I took Seth's hand. Before I got out of the car my mom grabbed my hand. My head snapped towards her. "Be careful honey." I nodded my head then slowly got out of the car. "I will."

Seth held onto me until he made it to the couch. The car could be hear backing out the drive way and driving off. I sat down with a satisfied sigh. Walking was a task for me now. And I was starting to get a little lightheaded. I got into a comfortable position on the couch and lay down. For the moment I was at peace with myself.


	12. Big Secret

Late. I am so late with posting up new chapters. I have been so busy and did not have any new ideas for the story. However, I am glad to say that I am getting ahead in life. I hope that I will be able to update every once a week like before. And I decided to add more to the story on Stormy's background to show that not everything was perfect with her. And you can review for suggestions for the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

However, that peace did not last long enough. Seth was sitting across from me when my phone rings. The caller ID showed that it was Aaron. There were a few missed calls from other people that I didn't bother to call back. I just wanted to rest. However, Aaron was a good friend of mine and I could not deny a phone call. I answered the call with swipe.

"Hello," I said into the phone almost hesitantly knowing how he would react to the late phone call.

"Really!" he shouted into the phone. I had to move it away from my ear. "I left you a dozen messages! You couldn't at lease send me a text?"

Aaron was not just upset, but he was extremely worried about me. The people on the reservation always thought of our bond as something strong if not weird. There is a reason as to why we are so close. Only his family and mine know about it. It was a very traumatic experience for the both of us. It was incredibly hard to forget. Now with this strange situation I'm in. It made the memories surface along with the emotions.

"Sorry," I mumble into the phone. "I just left the hospital like an hour ago… I was being mean to mom and dad. But I feel like I can't do this right now." Seth glances at me when I stated that. I put my head down on the armrest. "They were fighting. I never saw or heard them raise their voices like that before. And the accident… the car crashing." I sobbed into the phone and covered my face with my other hand.

I did not notice Seth get up until I felt him sit beside me. Still I didn't look up. The heat from his body surrounded me, as did his arms. I rested my head against his shoulder, clutching onto him as if I would fall into some pit of depression.

Aaron voices his concern. "Listen to me Stormy. Everything will get better. Just like before. Your parents are too in love. A fight could not separate them. You just had a near death experience. That gives you the right to be angry. Just talk to them about it." For a few seconds he stopped talking. It made me sit up worried. "I know you don't want to remember what happened." I gripped Seth's shirt in my hand. "But you need to let someone know what's wrong. Because we didn't have to go through what we did if we had let them know."

"I kn-know." I started to cry even harder, messing over my words. My chest felt constricted as if something was sitting on it. "But this is different Aaron. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me anymore."

"And no one will. You want to know why? Because you saved my life."

"It was my fault." Seth held me tighter around the waist and pulled me into his lap. I almost forgot he was here.

"You didn't know what he would do. Heck no one would have thought he did that. Do you need me to come back?" he asked me quickly.

"No." I said into the phone and moved away from Seth. "You are in college now. I will not ruin that. This is my problem and I'll deal with it. I'll call you tomorrow." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I threw the phone onto the couch. "I need to lie down." I told Seth as I unwrapped myself from his arms. The warmth instantly went away. The conversation left me physically and emotionally exhausted.

He nodded his head with a look of concern. "Alright."

I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. The old images were flashing through my mind. The secret was buried so deep and in a blink it was all coming back to me. I grabbed my hair as I crouched down in the corner of my room. The sunlight was shining through the window, but all it did was made me feel more exposed. I had the thought to call for Seth. I decided against it. He would want to know. And I couldn't have that.

Seth POV

After I heard Stormy's door close I got up from the couch. I was extremely confused and also… worried. The phone conversation had me on edge. The way her facial expression changed. She was first calm, then it fearful and full of anguish. She had gotten so pale and I didn't think she could. Never have I ever felt so depressed. And it was just by looking at her! All I wanted to do was hold her in his arms. What happened to my imprint that made her feel that way?

I turned to look up to where Stormy went. I didn't hear anything coming from her. Taking a guest, if someone would know what happened it would be Sam. I hesitate to even leave her for a moment, but I needed to know what was happening… and how to make her feel better.

It was still early in the day when I walked outside through the back door. After I take off my clothes, I shift into my wolf form. I could see two people on patrol. The trees were but a blur in my vision as I ran between them.

It was Jared and Quil on patrol from hearing their thoughts. _"Jared, I need a favor."_

The older wolf communicated through his thoughts. _"Sure."_

" _Watch Stormy's place until I get back."_ Seth replied still running now close to Sam's house.

" _You got it."_ Usually Jared would have said something inappropriate. However, that day at the hospital had them all on edge and constantly on patrol. And that's including watching over Bella too.

Seth phased back and changed back into his clothes he held in his mouth. He could hear some of the pack in the house. They were always loud. That's how they liked it.

Hearing Sam I hurry into the house to talk to him. "Sam!" The panic was in my voice. I just noticed when everyone turned to stare at me. Sam was sitting next to Emily when I came in. Now he was standing up.

"Is there something wrong? Why aren't you with Stormy?" he asked me.

"She's fine… well, kind of. She was until one of her friends called her." The other pack members were listening. Sam sighed seeing them. He walks outside with me following.

Sam turned to let me finish. "When she was on the phone, Aaron had mentioned a situation involving both of them. He was saying that they went through something. And it must have been horrible. Stormy just starts crying and her face… she was so scared and terrified."

Sam let me finish. His expression gave me the answer I did not want. He was confused for a moment before he turned serious. "Seth, if something that bad happened I wouldn't know. And I wouldn't tell you. And before you interrupt me. She is your imprint. That means you gain her trust so she can tell you."

For a moment I pouted then sighed. "Alright. But how do I get her to trust me? She doesn't even know our secret."

"Not yet." Sam corrected me. "Tomorrow we are having the bonfire. The way you tell her is up to you. But be careful." He turned back to me before he went into the house. "Can you handle that?"

I nodded my head. "Of course. All I have to do is get her believe that we're giant wolves."

He smiled a little. "Let's ask Emily what she might think."

Stormy POV

Later that day Seth came back from wherever he went. I was in my room when I heard him call out my name. I did not answer him though. I just woke up from another nightmare, but this time I saw the dark figure's face. For the longest time he haunted me. Now he was back.

The door creaked opened. "Stormy," Seth opened the door and I peeked out from under the blankets I wrapped myself in. "What are you doing under there?" he came closer and hid something behind his back.

I shrugged off the blankets. "Just thinking." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you have behind your back?"

"It's a surprise." Was all he said before he reached out his hand. "And the other surprise is downstairs."

"Do I need to change my clothes?" I asked him because he was actually wearing clothing today. He had on a blue shirt and some jeans. "Are you wearing cologne?" I smelled the air and it was somewhat strong. Instead of looking away like he would usually do, he had the balls to not look away.

"I just got out the shower." He looked at my appearance. And shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smile. "You can stay in that. I don't mind."

I raised my eyebrow at that. My night clothes I have on are just skimpy. But I was used to wearing them around the house now with Seth here or not. But he obviously didn't care either.  
"I'll change… pervert."

He then ducked his head and I went to put on a dress. I stepped into my closet to pull on a random pink dress. Last time I was wearing shorts around Seth we ended up drying humping each other. And I definitely didn't need anyone to come crashing in my house again.

As we walked down the steps I held in my breath. I was expecting something, anything. However, all I did was raise my eyebrows at the scene. The living room was rearranged. The loveseat sat in front of the TV. The other couch pushed to the wall. The coffee table sat between the couch and loveseat. Now that I think about it. I could smell popcorn. This was more confusing to me. What did he have planned? When the hell did he do this?

The lights were off, but a lamp was kept on in the corner. I was utterly bewildered by the set up. He didn't tell me anything. Seth saw how I was looking around the room. With my hand still in his he brought me over to the couch.

It was then that I saw three movie choices on the table. Without my control I just started to laugh. I laughed loudly and sat on the couch. Three Marvel movies sat in front of me. "What is all of this for?"

All of a sudden he became shy. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You, uh, don't remember?" I shook my head. "Monday I asked you…on a date. And I thought that you would like to stay home for now."

The realization dawned on me. All I wanted to do was go hide in a hole until this was all over. However, Seth was weakening that idea. "I can't believe you did this." I smiled and pulled him down next to be. I then proceed to pull him into a big hug. In that moment I forgot everything, but him. There wasn't anyone trying to kill me. And there definitely no giant wolves. All I had was Seth and that's all I needed. His body heat was beginning to sooth me again.

"Before you get comfortable." Seth said as he helped me from the couch. "We should eat dinner." He walked us over to the kitchen and I see the table set with food.

"Whoa… did you cook this?" I asked him almost hesitantly. Last time we cooked he almost burned the food.

He shook his head. "No, I had some help from Emily."

I stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you so much."

After we finished eating that delicious meal made by Emily we went into the living room. I sat on the couch as Seth put one of the movies in the DVD player. I kicked off my shoes and put them under me. I watched Seth as he moved around. He must have practiced this when I took my nap. He never saw how the TV works. We didn't get the time to do that.

When the trailers came on he left to get the popcorn. My heart was actually pounding beneath my chest. I was actually on a date with Seth. And this is the first time someone has done something like this for me. I am absolutely nervous. My bruised face doesn't make me feel better either.

When he sits next to me I cover the left side of my face with my hair even though he sat to my right. He sat the bowl between us. I instantly reached in just as he did. I laugh at the image. He smiles at me and we turn back to the movie.

In the middle of the movie Seth moved the bowl to the coffee table. And I was pulled to his side. And I did not mind once. I even took his hand and wrapped mine around his and put my head in his lap. I was still tired from the medicine I was on. Seth started moving his fingers through my hair. I sighed at the feeling.

A funny scene came up in the movie and I let out an unexpected laugh. His gazed was pointed right at me even as I kept my eyes on the TV. I realized

I glanced at him. He seemed to be battling something. I squinted my eyes at him. "Did you need something?" I asked him.

"I, um, just curious about something." I looked up at him expecting the question. "…it's about the phone call with your friend."

I froze in my spot and looked away. A part of me knew he would ask, but not so soon. I don't think I was ready to tell him. Heck, I didn't want to tell him at all. What happened was something with Aaron and I was unimaginable. What that son of a bitch put us through was more than I could handle at that time. Aaron and I both went to therapy because I was so careless.

For the longest minute I stared at the TV not saying anything, barely breathing. When I turned back to face him forgetting my bruised face, his expression was a variety of emotions. "He hurt me. He almost ruined me, us. Not once in my life did I think I anyone can go through something like that. The worst part of it was getting Aaron involved. I could never forgive myself for that."

Seth suddenly sat me up and pulled me to his chest. He placed his hand under my chin. "I'm not gonna ask what he did. But I promise you that I would never hurt you." He placed a kiss so gently to my forehead that I barely felt it.

For the rest of the movie he held me in his arms not saying another word. Some part of me felt better for telling him in the littlest of details. But the other part of me berated myself for even given him that information. And the only reason why I berated myself was because soon he would ask me what actually happened.

* * *

And if I have any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I just finished writing and just wanted to give you guys a chapter. I'll edit it later.


	13. You're a What?

I know, I know, I have been out too long with posting a story. But a lot was going on. But I can finally, I think, get back on track. But I have this chapter for you guys and I can start on the next one soon.

* * *

My body sprung up at the hot images that flashed through my mind. I swallowed my small scream of terror. It came out before I could stop it. My eyes scanned the room for anyone. And thank god, I was. Not even Seth was here. "Fuck me." I threw the covers to the side tiredly.

This shit was happening all over again. The last thing I wanted was to have a meltdown. I've been doing so good until now. Now I was having nightmares… seeing giant wolves. And being targeted for something I have no knowledge of. Who could have that kind of freaking luck? Oh, me, but that's who it's happening to.

Looking to my nightstand I look at the single blue orchid Seth gave me before he left last night. I was so confused after that. I never told him that they were my favorite flowers. And it wasn't a coincidence either. The only guess I had was either Sam or Emily.

My phone was ringing when I got out of the bathroom. I answered it seeing that it's my dad.

"Hello," my voice was hesitant because I still felt guilt about what happened yesterday. My mom and dad didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. My emotions were just all over the place. Not to mention Seth's question did not help whatsoever. Now the nightmare I had in the hospital returned. But this time the figure had a face.

"Hello, Stormy?" Dad said into the phone.

I stood still, but spoke. "Sorry. What's up dad?"

He was silent for a couple of seconds. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad. Just tired I guess. What did you need?"

He sighed, "My friend Henry found a mechanic who might be able to fix your car."

I frowned. I never got to see how my baby looked. Seth wouldn't speak on it. He would just make this face that worried me even more. "Is it fixable?" I asked him.

"We'll see." He said. "I'll come get you in one hour, be ready." He hung up before I could even say bye. Yup, he was still upset.

The sight was almost too much for me. The car was completely wrecked in the front. It was as if the car wanted to hug the god damn tree. There will be no more driving for her. Dad was talking to the mechanic as I sat on a metal bench. The seat is uncomfortable and did nothing to help my mood. Dad came to pick me up with little words. He was still upset with me. I wonder how mom is doing too. I know she decided to stay at the restaurant today.

The older man walked away to talk to his workers. Dad sighed as he headed in my direction.

"What did he say, dad?" I asked him most likely guessing.

"Well, there will be no point in getting it fixed. It would cost too much even with the insurance coverage." I nodded at the confession. I was close to crying. It was the only car I ever had and ever wanted. "I'll see what I can do, Stormy. You'll just have to ride your scooter for now."

He was stress. You could tell just by the hunch in his shoulders and the tired glaze of his eyes. I got up from the cold bench. He walked slowly next to me. All I wanted to do was throw my arms around him and apologize. But I was afraid he would get angry with me.

We both got back into his car so he can bring me back home. The car ride was the same as it was going to the car shop, awkward. The silence stretched on for too long. The air felt tight and I grabbed my scarf between my hands to stop the feeling.

"Dad…" I said before I could stop myself.

He glanced to me for less than a second. "Hmm."

I looked down in my lap. "Are you still mad at me?"

He sighed as if he knew that's what I was going to say. "I'm not mad with you… neither is your mother. It's been a tough week for everyone."

"But the way I talk to- "he cut me off.

"Storm, quiet. You had an accident only four days ago, but to you it feels like it's been a day. Everyone has been on edge. It's understandable, your reaction." He stopped at a red light. He sent me a look that I knew all too well. I turned my head sharply not wanting to see. I placed my head on the window and I… tried staying quiet, but I could not.

"But daddy," I choked out a sob. The last time I cried to him, it was bad. "I'm so sorry. I was just so scared. I could see him again daddy." I started crying in and my body shook. He was looking with such emotion. The angry and worry flashed in his eyes. He pulled the car over to a stop. "I don't want to see him anymore, make it stop, please."

"Stormy, come here." I unbuckled my seatbelt quickly and pulled up the armrest to slide over in the seat since it's a truck. He wrapped his arms around me as soon he could. I buried my face in his chest still crying. "He is dead. Leo cannot come back." He spoke strongly and reassuringly. "He thought that he could tear you down, but you made it. You saved Aaron, Stormy. You will be alright. No, better then alright. You have a family and friends who love you. You're my little girl and no one will hurt you."

For what seem like a long time my crying ceased. My body stopped shaking.

Dad let me stay next to him when he started to drive me back home. The crying made me feel a lot better. Only if I could tell someone the whole truth to what's been happening to me. Telling my family would end up with me moving back with them. And that would be putting them in harm's way. But now Seth knew along with the others.

What am I going to do?

It was around two o'clock when I made it back to the house. Dad decided that I should talk to mom to help me. Let's say that he regretted that idea once he heard us both crying and mumbling our words. He even stayed at the restaurant so mom and I could talk. I just repeated most of what I told dad. If she was to find out, she would go crazy to try and protect me. Meaning the cops will get involved even without evidence.

My face set out into a frown when I opened the unlocked door. Something was telling me not to go in because of the door being left unlocked. I made sure this morning. Maybe it was Seth since I did give him a key to the house. But would he show up without calling me first?

Going against my instincts, I walk into the quiet house. The light in the kitchen was on. I smiled to myself. The boys were a hungry group. I don't know if I could keep up with them. You could hear pots and pans being moved around I walked slowly to the kitchen. My gut twisting with the smallest amount of fear that almost made me stop. But the entryway was right there.

I took a few breaths as to not give myself a panic over nothing. "Seth?" I look through the doorway with a smile on my face.

But it wasn't Seth who stood in my kitchen. It's Aaron. I frowned when he turned to look at me. "What's up, Stormy?" At first, he smiled. Then I caught him staring at the fading bruise on my face. He didn't say anything about it however.

"Don't what's up me! What are you doing back in La Push?" I asked him in more of a rude manner. "You're supposed to be in school!" I set my bag on the kitchen table. I found myself upset by his presence. He needs to be in school not worrying about his old babysitter!

He nodded his head understanding. "I know, but you sounded so depressed over the phone. Plus, your parents thought it would be a good idea. I'm only here until Monday morning."

Accepting the fact that he was going back, I nodded my head. My emotions were still haywire after talking to dad. I took in a deep breath and smiled or at least I tried. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. The whole situation had me on an emotional roller coaster and it was truly fucking with my mind. He hugged me back just as tight.

"How are you doing?" he whispered since we were so close. I couldn't let him go. "And don't give me that I'm fine bull."

I pulled my face back to look at him. "Honestly, I feel like Leo is happening all over again…" my voice cracks at the end of the sentence. "I'm having nightmares again. And I can't be alone or I'll start seeing him." I started to cry and leaned into Aaron's chest. "I don't want to go back to that point." My chest feels constricted as I tried to talk.

He shushed me and walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. We both sat down. He pulled me closer. He wasn't like Seth who was overly hot. But I took comfort in him being here. It didn't stop me from crying. "Rain, look at me." My head snapped up at the old nickname. "He is gone. There is no coming back from the dead."

"I know that. It's just my conscious doesn't." I backed away from Aaron to stop my crying.

Aaron suddenly got up and went by the door where a box sat. I didn't notice until now. He brought it over and placed it down next to me. "I was going to wait, but the moment cause for it. Open it."

And I did what he said. I took the lid off the box. I raised an eyebrow up and gave Aaron a deadpan look. I reached in the box and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I'm not in the right state to be drinking." That wasn't it. I also found souvenirs of the Statue of Liberty, keychains, and a necklace saying I heart New York. Shaking my head, I laughed. "I should have known."

"Of course, I was going to mail it to you. Let me put it on you."

As he put it on me the doorbell rung making me jump. My reaction made him jump. "Whoa Rain, it's only someone at the door. I'll get it."

He got up before I could let him. He opened the door, but I couldn't see from my spot.

"Aaron?" I heard the familiar voice. I gasped and got up. My makeup must have been messed up from all the crying. He glanced at me from by the door and sent me a weird expression. "What are you doing here?" Seth asked confused.

Not wanting Seth to see me like this, I hurry to run up the stairs.

"Her parents wanted me to visit her, thought she could use a friend." That was all I heard until I close the door to the bathroom. Their voices now muffled. I quickly looked in the mirror to see my makeup smudged. I didn't cover up the bruise because I still hurt to touch. Carefully, I washed my face and replied my makeup. In the middle, I stopped. What the hell am I doing? I got it bad. I groaned to myself. I have the hots for a 16-year-old.

They could still be heard talking as I left the bathroom. Seth was telling him what's been happening in La Push, which wasn't much. Other than what's been happening with me, nothing happened.

"And there's the missing Storm." Aaron said with a smile. I walked closer to the couch to see a mischievous look on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I was just looking for my… phone." I said with some hesitation.

His smile grew even more. "It's right there." He said pointing to the coffee table.

I let out a nervous laugh. "That's probably why I couldn't find it." I turned to Seth to see him frowning at Aaron. "Hi, Seth. Did you need something?"

"Oh, I stopped by to tell you about the bonfire tonight." My eyes widened. I completely forgot about it. He smiled at me knowingly. "Good thing I came over."

Aaron mumbled under his breath. "Or you could have called." I nudged him when Seth glared at him. "Sorry." He rubbed his side. He then got up. "I'm thirsty," was all he said before going to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Dick." I whispered.

"What was that about?" Seth asked coming to sit next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know, but I could take a good guess. "Aaron being… Aaron. He was here when I got back. I'm not going to even ask how he got in the house."

"Are you still on for tonight?"

"Of course, I would love to see what the hype is about telling ancestor stories." And that was true, my friends and I would all wonder about it. Not everyone was invited to a bonfire.

He nodded his head with a big grin on his face. "Cool." He glances to the kitchen, "I would stay for a bit, but Sam needs my help today."

I turned to see Aaron peeking in from the doorway until I glared at him. His eyes widened and he went back into the kitchen. "You want me to kick him out?"

Seth shook his head. "No. It's fine. I just wanted to stop by and remind you. I'll be back later to pick you up." He got up and basically rushed out the house as if the devil was on his heels. And I swear I saw his body shaking.

I jump up out of my seat and walk to the kitchen. Aaron was holding a cup of water with an innocent look on his face. With a frown, I slap him on the back of his head. He let out a loud 'ow.'

"What's wrong with you?" I voiced and slapped his arm this time.

He laughs despite the situation he was in. "You're the one that kept the secret to themselves."

"I have no secret. What are you talking about?"

"Um, the mega girl crush for Seth! I see how you acted. And fixed your makeup." He laughed some more. "You haven't acted like a horny teenager since…" at that statement he stopped himself knowing what he was about to say was going to upset me.

Honestly, I couldn't care now. I've done enough worrying. It just made me exhausted.

"So," he looked at me expectantly. "What's been going on between you two?"

"… Nothing. We started hanging months ago." Was all I said.

"Well," he patted his legs. "I told my parents that I would stay with them. They'll be mad when they find out I stopped over here first." He stood up and stretched his body like he's been sitting down for a long time. I glared at him. He sent me a smile, "so, I'll be back later. You have a bonfire to get to."

I sighed, "Just get out Aaron."

He laughed and walked out the door. I sat on the couch now with a headache.

The night came quicker than I thought. I spent most of my time trying to ease my nerves. The only thing that helped was the Crown Royal I had sitting on the kitchen table. I made sure not to drink too much. I was happy to have found my outfit I completely forgot about. That was when I met Alice. I haven't talked to her or the Cullen's, except for the doctor, since I woke up. That was odd. I haven't texted or called them, but I thought they would contact me first. I picked up my phone and sent Alice a quick text to see how she and her family was doing.

And after the four time of staring at my appearance in the mirror to make sure I wasn't overly dress, the doorbell ring. I made sure that I had my keys and phone in my purse before I left the room.

Even though I gave Seth a key, he insisted to ring the doorbell when I was home. I opened the door to see Seth with a huge grin on his face. It made me smile, returning his enthusiasm. It was then that I thought about how we were going to get to the beach.

"Oh… my car," I said with a sigh.

For a moment, his smile left, but it returned. "My mom left me burrow her car since we live closer to Billy and Jake."

"That's cool. I thought we would have to take my scooter there. I don't think I have any gas in it." I stepped out of the house and towards the car. It was indeed Sue's.

"A scooter, like a motor one?" I nodded my head. "Whoa, you have to let me ride it."

I open the car door, "Sure… whenever you get your license." I got in.

Seth rushed over and got in the driver's seat. If his mother trusted him to drive, then I would let him. That doesn't mean that I won't be scared about it.

The car ride was quiet. The silence was not awkward, I embraced it. I could guess about the stories of his ancestors and figure out why they were so secret to outsiders. It was a wonder that he even invited. Was I welcomed? Did he get permission for me to go? When I glanced at Seth, he was fully concentrated on driving. I won't bug him until we got to our destination.

The drive was short. We made it to Billy's house in under fifteen minutes. My house was a little bit further compared to their homes. I thought the bonfire would be out in the open somewhere. I didn't think it would be here. Seth parked in front of the house and quickly got out of the car. As soon as I had my seatbelt off, he opened the door. I actually felt my cheeks blush at the notion. I got out of the car giving Seth a small 'thanks'. No one has even done that for me… not even Leo.

"We made it in time to grab some food. Come on." He closed the door behind me and grabbed my hand. It was as if I never gotten close to him. I felt like this was more intimate then when we were alone in my house doing the 'almost' unspeakable.

The both of us walked around the house to the backyard. I kept my head down as I felt the eyes on us. I haven't seen anyone since the day at the hospital. I remember everything that I said. The band would think I'm crazy, shit I think I'm crazy.

He led me over to an empty log so I could sit, "I'll go grab us some food." He said ecstatically. Before I could get a word out he went into the house.

Everyone was watching me with different expressions. I assumed everyone was here, but Jacob. He must be running late. I waved my hand, "Hi everyone."

They all replied with a greeting, but it was Sue that came to sit next to me. "Hi Stormy." She leaned in and gave me a big hug. I was caught by surprise. "I'm glad to see you up and out of the house. How are you feeling?"

The words wanted to spill from my lips. However, she wouldn't believe me. So instead I lied, "I'm doing better. I was just scared at first. It's good for me to get out."

"That's good to her," she believed me. "I'll let you two eat in piece."

She got up and went back to sitting by Billy. Seth held a plate in front of me. The burgers smelled fantastic. And the fries were homemade. "Thank you!" the only food I had was a salad at the restaurant before my father dropped me off. I bit into the mouthwatering burger. I moaned at the taste.

"Someone's enjoying your cooking, Emily." Paul jested.

With a glare, I lifted my middle finger and flipped him off. My mouth was occupied and I didn't plan to stop eating until it was all gone.

"Leave her alone, Paul." Emily intervened and sent me a wink. I smiled and went back to my food.

The atmosphere was quiet calming. It eased my mind. I put down my plate and leaned onto Seth. The heat from the fire just wasn't enough. And the boy felt like a toaster. He was talking to Embry when he paused to stare down at me. I rolled my eyes and took his arm, putting it around my shoulders.

"Seth and Stormy sitting in a tree." Embry sung.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," Paul joined in. I leaned down dug up and rock from the ground. I proceeded to aim for his forehead and threw it. "Ow!" it held the middle of his forehead.

"Don't encourage him." I say and snuggle into Seth's warmth.

The boys were laughing at Paul misfortune. "He'll get you for that." Seth whispered to me.

"Good thing I got you to protect me." I smiled up at him. He smiled, but his eyes showed me that hidden sadness.

"Hey, look who decided to show up." I heard Leah speak lowly. Some of us watch Jake. He also brought someone with him. Did I know her? Maybe I saw her around before.

"I'll be right back," Seth got up and rushed over to Jake and the unknown girl. "Jake."

Seth was so animated as he talked to Jacob. From here you could tell that he idolized the older teen. It made think back to how young he is and acted. I frowned watching them. Even though he was happy. But I wouldn't be downer right now. For a moment, they wrestled, until Billy made a noise for them to hurry up. Seth sat next to me while Jacob and the girl sat on an empty log. The girl sent me a curious look before watching Billy as he started. I, too, turned to listen.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning... But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature... It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice..." I shivered as Billy's voice drift going along with the story. I could picture every moment. The men turning into wolves… wait wolves? I frowned, but continued to listen.

"Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart... But only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could see that he would lose...The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one...Courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains...The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they near."

The group were looking around in thought. That put me on edge. "And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us.

Flashes of seeing the two big wolves in my backyard came back to mind. But that wasn't real. I was just confused by what happened that night.

Sue turned to gaze at me. I met her eyes for a moment and sat up straighter. I look over to Seth then to the ground. The history story, made me nervous. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and started playing with it.

"Stormy?" I could hear Seth's sweet voice next to me. The voice didn't calm me. Did I talk in my dreams and he made up the story for them to tell? The more questions that popped up in my head made me angry.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Seth… what was that?"

His eyebrows creased. "Our history." He reached for my hands, but I pulled them back. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Are you making fun of me?" I ask him, my tone borderline harsh. "Is this some kind of joke because if it is, it's not funny."

"No, it's not a joke. This is important." I jumped up from my seat startling them group. I walked away from them not wanting to make a scene. I could hear Seth coming, but all I wanted was for him to go back.

"What the hell?" I shouted, now in front of the house where the car was parked. "Was this some way to make me tell you my secret, by inviting me here and making up some bull crap story?"

He shook his head, "The story is true." He said simply.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you crazy? Are they crazy? That's not even possible!"

"You saw it for yourself, Stormy… that wolf was me."

For a long time, all I could do was stare at him. "You're a what?" A part of me wanted to believe him, but the other, more reasonable one said no. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered to him. The tears started to flow down my face. "I'm not crazy," I said to myself. I covered my face with my hands. "You're not a wolf and Leo is dead."

I felt his hand touch my back, but I jerked from it. "Don't touch me!" the hurt look in his eyes, hurt me even more. "You can't just tell people that shit!" My head started to ache. My nightmares were resurfacing. All the goddamn therapy. I had to go through because of that dick!

"I'm so sorry." I could hear the pain in his voice. I didn't even want to look at him.

"I have to go." Was all I said before I started walking away from the house and onto the road.


	14. Shape Shift

I would've wrote this sooner but, there was a recent death in the family that shook us all. I never experienced losing someone so close before. He was my nephew's father and we'll do everything to help my sister and her son.

* * *

Third POV

The pack heard what Stormy told Seth because of their enhanced hearing. However, the situation made them want to shut their ears. They knew what Seth would go through with an imprint. They heard the stories of their ancestors. The imprint could either accept their fate or they could deny them causing one to become extremely depressed.

Seth came back from the front of the house, but stayed far enough from the fire so they won't see his expression. Jacob sensing Seth's concern, got off the log and walked over to the young wolf. Seth watched the ground with soulful eyes. He felt as if his heart was about to shatter into a million pieces, his chest became restricted and felt as if he could not breath. Seth's body started to shake so badly, they thought he would change.

Jacob could not stand the sight of his packmate and friend take in his grief. Stormy was Seth's imprint. She's his other half, and soulmate. Jacob knew that Stormy had been through a lot a few years back. But he didn't know to what extent. Her reaction was found a little out, but still close to normal as anyone could suspect.

Jacob placed a hand on the young wolf's shoulder. "Don't worry, Seth. This is a little too much for a person to handle. I'm sure she'll come around."

Seth shook his head in denial. "No, she won't. She doesn't even believe us! Stormy thinks it's a scam to get her to tell me her secret." He looked as she walked hurriedly down the road. "I just want her to be happy and safe… with me."

Jacob nodded his head in understanding. "I know. The best thing you could do is let her think it over."

Jared and Quil appeared behind Jacob. "We'll go make sure she gets home safe." Jared said.

Quil put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Storm will be fine. You remember how hard is was for us to believe? And _we_ were the giant wolves." Quil glanced up the road to see Stormy walking out of sight now. "Did you want to come with us?"

Seth didn't hesitate and nodded at the hopes of seeing her. Even through the painful rejection, he couldn't bear it if anything else happened to her. The boys went to the woods and took off their clothes then went after Stormy to make sure she was safe.

When they caught up they could see that she was crying. She was mumbling something under her breath also. No one could understand what was being whispered. Seth thoughts were loud. He kept picturing her face and how it changes during the story. At first, she was excited and interested, then it went to confusion and some concern. When she became angry, he didn't know how to react.

Emily watched as the three wolves run in the direction Stormy went. She honestly didn't know how her old classmate would have handled it. However, Emily thought that was a fair and normal reaction. The way she learned that Sam was a wolf wasn't an ideal one. She will love Sam no matter what. Emily would have to talk to Stormy tomorrow to make she that she was fine.

Jacob walked back over to the bonfire where the others were now talking to each other. Bella watched on confused at what just happened. Jake saw her expression. He sighed before he explained. "That was Seth's imprint." Bella's eyes widened at the confession. "And that was her finding out that we are shifters… she did not take it well. I guess no one really does. Well everyone but Seth. He was actually excited about it."

Bella blushed at the thought thinking back to hitting Paul in the face. "But she was angry. She wasn't scared or nervous." Bella was confused. When she saw Paul, she was scared, beyond terrified. But the woman she saw wasn't scared. But angry.

Jacob nodded his head considering what really made her tick. Stormy has been nothing, but kind to them. She could have an attitude, but that was her personality. He shook his head. He couldn't even guess to what the graduate was thinking.

The woman in question stopped in her tracks. She could hear something moving in the woods. It felt as if she was being watched. She could guess as to what was out there now that she heard the stories. The three wolves also ceased their movements, catching onto her. "Seth?" she called out nervously.

The young wolf wanted to reach out. He yearned to hold her in his arms. However, he did not want to scare her and risk her staying away from him. "Leo?" she called out the name with such dread he started to walked between the trees. He did not know a Leo, but he could guess. The way she said his name made him want to hunt him down. The other two wolves stood frozen at what to do. They wanted to kept Seth from scaring off Stormy, but the woman was already scared in her spot.

Stormy turned around when she saw a figure in her vision beside her. The cold of the night and mysterious appearance made the setting more frightening. Stormy froze and held her breath. Her grey eyes wide and almost unseeing. Her thoughts ran wild as the creature stepped out into the moonlight.

Stormy POV

He was huge just like I remember. His fur was a deep sand color with black fur covering his back. He walked towards me in a manner that seemed to calm for a wolf his size. The fear I felt began to dissolve. Although it still lingered in my mind because it seemed so unreal. It was like I was the one that stepped into one of those twisted fantasy stories. I am no Belle, but is he a beast?

My mind screamed at me to stay and not run away from the young man who captured my attention. He stopped in the middle of the road. I took in the sight of his shifted body.

I held out my hand and walked the few feet between us. Gently, I placed my hand on his head. He leaned into the touch. "Seth, is it really you?" My voice shook at the close we were. It was intimating. He nodded his head in response. "I'm going crazy… no I am crazy!" I said backing away from him. My knees grew weak at the battle I was fighting.

His dark eyes met my grey ones. At once his body started to change. The hair disappeared from his body and he shrunk back to his human form. And then he was stark naked. But I managed to keep my eyes up. The sight was just so terrifying yet I was in awe at the change.

"I'm real Stormy. I'm not in your head." He was so sincere as he spoke. He reached out his hand, but I did not take it.

For a second I was going to say no, but I thought to myself. What would he do to me? If he had any motivation, he could have done anything by now. So here he stood naked in the cold air to prove it to me.

"You followed me?" I ask with such desperation. "I just yelled at you in front of everyone! I thought you were lying to me…" I was about look to the ground not wanting to see that crestfallen expression. But Seth had this wide eye expression that showed that adoration that I loved so much. It was like watching a child meet their hero. He was wary of how I would react, but he held on to that hope.

"You don't get it. You mean so much to me." He looked away for a moment. "Stormy, I never wanted you to fear us. I thought you were ready to find out who I am and about the pack." His hand caressed my face in the gentlest touch I had to let out a shaky breath. "I want to explain this more, but it's getting awkward without any clothes on."

If it was any other situation I would have laughed, but I felt too emotionally drained to do so. "And how are you going to find more clothes in the middle of the road?" I asked him.

"You'll just have to ride me." He said with a smirk. My mouth fell open at the hidden meaning. Before I could tell him anything, he shifted back into a wolf.

He dipped his body low enough. He motioned with his head to get on his back. "Ah, hell no! Have you ever had anyone on your back?" Even in his wolf form he tilted his head as if to tell me to stop being dramatic. "Fine," I looked around nervously, but got on anyway.

Why was I evening doing this? I should be fearing whatever Seth is and yet, I was too happy to see him come after me. His now fur covered body walked back into the woods. I gripped his fur, but not too tight to cause discomfort. Two other wolves were waiting for us. Startled I almost fell from Seth's back, but hung onto him.

"Who are you two? You know what, don't answer that." I did not want to see anyone else naked.

Seth then turned in the direction of my house. His body leaned down getting ready to run. My hands tightened their grip. He shot off in the night between the trees. My mouth was open with a silent scream. The trees blurred past us he ran. And he was fast, unnaturally so. Soon my home could be spotted. It took us less time to get here then driving a car. We came to a stop in the backyard beyond the trees. I guess it was for the people who might catch them. The neighbors weren't close anyhow.

Seth moved his head looking to the others. They glanced at me at first and walked back into the woods. He kneeled to the ground. I slid of his back. I walked to the back door to unlock it. I turned to see him walking up behind me. The image was comical. "You're just full of surprises tonight." I mumbled and walked through the door. "I'll get you something to wear." I glance back at Seth to see that he was sitting by the couch watching me. I turn quickly to go look for some clothes.

It was odd. We grew up thinking that supernatural things didn't exist. Now a wolf that stood as tall as a horse sat in my living room. Anyone would run in away in fear. I wanted to, I wanted to run so far. But this was Seth. This was the guy I kissed multiple times. I didn't think about Leo when we were together. I was willing to... be with him. I have never felt so strongly about anyone before. That was the scary part.

I know I feared my past. A lot has happened to get me pass it. However, almost dying situation was bringing it back. And now they were talking about an enemy… the cold ones. I couldn't guess on what a cold one was. Maybe some super strength beings? They caused a whole village to panic and the couple had to be torn limb from limb. Billy said something terrible was coming and we must be ready.

I managed to find an oversized pair of sweats and a large shirt that would fit him. I rushed back down the steps.

Seth wasn't a wolf anymore. It made me a little disappointed. I wanted to be sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He sat on the couch with the throw blanket wrapped him waist. He watched me nervously as I approached him. I held the clothes to him. "Thanks," he said still watching me.

"What?" I asked when he didn't move to go put the clothes on.

"Oh, just that, um, you're not running away." I frowned at his choice of words.

"Well, I did the first time. And when you came from the trees, I was about to take off, but I was… too scared to even move." I turn away from the hurt expression. "I'm going to get a drink. Put on your clothes."

I went to the kitchen and went through the cabinets. I pulled out a bottle off the shelf. Seth was still changing his clothes. I took the top off the bottle and took a shot from it. The alcohol burned, but it was a good burn. It let me know that I was indeed woke and not imagining this.

Peeking from the doorway I saw Seth with his head down. His hands were wrapped around his head. Slowly, I moved away from the doorway and towards him. "Stormy," he said when I stopped by the couch.

"What?" I asked still standing.

He turned to face me. "There's something else I have to tell you."


	15. Imprint

"There's more? Of course, there's more! All of you are mystical creatures. It's more than a scary story you tell around the campfire!" I started to pace in front of the couch. "I knew something was wrong. Like why would Leah be hanging out with Sam and Emily if they are dating. Oh, the tattoos. I always wondered what kind of idiots get the same tattoo. Don't get me started on that haircut."

"Stormy!" he practically shouted. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Shut up and let me talk." I sent him a furious look. He realized his mistake, but he did not back down. He pulled me down beside him. "The tattoos represent us as a pack in human form. And the haircut is because of our fur. The longer the hair the longer the fur. And," he wanted to avoid it, but knew he couldn't. "Sam and Emily are dating because Sam imprinted on Emily. He didn't have a choice. No one does with Imprinting."

"Imprint?" I questioned. "What's that? What do you mean by he didn't have a choice?" I kept throwing out the questions and he hushed me.

He glanced down and grabbed both of my hands. "When you imprint," he had trouble putting the words together. "It's like seeing her for the first time. Everything changes in that moment. It's only you two in the world. You would _do_ absolutely anything for her, _be_ anything for her."

The way he spoke was intense. I felt as if… he was talking to me, about me. "He imprinted on Emily and not Leah." My face full of confusion. "You mean love at first sight?"

"That's an understatement. It's more than love. It's a bond between the two as soul mates."

"Whoa, poor Leah." I mumbled. I knew she loved Sam. They were together for a long time. "I would not want to be in her place." Seth's eyes widened. "She thought she was meant to be with Sam, but fate decides that she's not. It sucks."

"Yeah," he said.

"Who else has an imprint?" the topic really was fascinating and I would like to hear more.

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering. "Jared to Kim. She goes to school with us. And Quil and Claire, Young."

My mouth fell open. "He could imprint on a child!?" Who was also his cousin.

"Apparently so. He acts like an older brother to her until she grows up."

I placed my hand on my chest. "Oh, thank god. I was starting to have doubts about this imprinting thing."

Seth hopped off the couch suddenly. Startled, my eyes ran across the room, darting to the shadows. I noticed how dark is was in here. Only the lamp was on next to us. "What? Did you see something?"

"What?" he watched me as I looked around. "No, sorry. It's just that, I have an imprint too…" My heart stopped. My hands gripped the smooth seat below me. For a moment, I was going to scream who did he bond with without me noticing. So, all I did was raise my eyebrows as a signal to continue.

"When I first saw you back at Sam's place, weeks after I first changed, I stared into your eyes." He smiled with a faraway gaze in his eyes. "What I saw was the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. It felt as if you were holding me down instead of gravity. My heart was going to jump out of my chest. For a second I thought it did." He spoke with such excitement and yet he was still so serious. The tears gathered up in my eyes.

"I'm your imprint?" I questioned dumbly. He nodded his head. "That means we're soul mates." He nodded his head again taking in my response.

Suddenly I threw my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to." I stopped myself at that. "Well never mind that. I need a drink."

I hopped up from the couch and went back to the kitchen. Instead of putting it in a cup, I took the whole bottle. Seth stared at me, waiting. I sat back down next to him. I took a gulp of the alcohol.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked after my third sip.

I gave him the best, 'are you serious look.' "What kind of question is that? I'm so far from okay. You, the pack, your ancestors are shifters. And it's been like this for centuries. The boy I like is one of them and we are bonded together without a damn choice. What else? Oh wait, and they have enemies called Cold Ones that make me catch chills every time I think about them. I'm not even sure what they are!" And here I go ranting, again.

Seth started smiling at my small rant. "You like me!"

That was off putting. "That's not the point I was trying to make, Seth." I pick up the bottle from where I placed it on the table. Seth took it out of my hand and put it beside him on the stand. "hey!"

"You don't need it." I scoffed, but he ignored it. "I need to know how do you feel, about, this." He pointed back and forth between us.

That was the question I wanted to avoid. "Uh, um, well I'm confused. I should be running for the hills!" I took in a deep breath and stared straight into his eyes. "But, I care about you. Even before all of this. That day at the beach when we kissed…"

The smile that graced his face lit the dim room. He pulled me to him in a big hug. "I was hoping you would say that."

My arms wrapped around his waist. The warmth of his body spread to my very bones. The smell that radiated off him made me sigh in contentment. He smelled of sandalwood. And my god did he make it smell good. In that moment, I didn't care what he was. Seth was still the young, loving man I knew. And he's happy with who he is. And I would be too. It was a big step to take. I wonder how this would turn out.

One of the hands moved from my back, slowly up to my neck. I pulled back to watch what he was doing. His other hand cradled my cheek in his palm. I gazed into his eyes now enhanced with his dark eyes. I brought my hand up to glide over his smooth lips. I gasped as he pulled on my hair to lean my head back even more. He leaned down and gentle push our lips together in an amazing kiss.

As the seconds grew longer, the more I craved him. I gripped his shirt in my hand, yanking on it to make him take it off. After the third time, he pulled away from me. We were panting. Our bodies were still pressed together. Seth leaned his forehead against mine, calming down.

"Is that why you're so hot?" I asked referring him to being a wolf.

"There's that hot word again." he practically sung.

Despite everything that just happened in the past two hours. I laughed. It was loud and genuine. "You cease to amaze me." I moved to stand up. Seth looked at me curiously and I held my hand out to him. "It's been a long day and I would love to lay down and finish talking."

He grabbed my hand and got off the couch. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"If I remember you were the one that grabbed my hair and kissed me." I replied.

Seth followed me up the steps. We held hands the entire time. Now knowing the whole truth, I felt even more connected to Seth then I ever had to anyone, more so then my parents. We are soulmates and that's still hard to digest. It's a good feeling. The feeling of knowing you get to spend the rest of your life with the person you love. Love? Did I love him?

Thinking over the question, I laid down on the bed. In a daze, I jumped when Seth was kneeling before the bed. He was taking off my shoes.

"You do know I could take off my own shoes, right?" I moved back once he took them both off.

He smiled and sat next to me on the bed. "I would do anything for you." He spoke passionately.

I blushed and moved to lay down on the bed. The last time we were here… "I don't feel like I deserve it. Don't get me wrong, I really like you." My words rushed out by his facial expression. "You're so pure and innocent. You are selfless. Everything I'm not."

"Don't you dare say that." I flinched at his tone. He moved next to me and lightly touched my cheek. "I liked you before I even knew you. When you asked me to dance, I was so excited. And when you kissed me I was stunned. How could a woman ever like me? You are definitely not selfish. I have no idea why you even think that."

Seth said nothing else as he laid down. He pulled me to his chest and I let him. Everything was said and I was done. All I wanted to do was sleep. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Nothing's going to be normal again, is it?"

"No," he said calmly.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I think it was a good ending to this chapter.


	16. Holding Back

I know it's been a while since my last update and I cannot say it won't happen again, however, I could never give up this story. And also, please review and let me know about the story. I need the feedback to let me know how the story is going.

* * *

There was not a moment when the inevitable wouldn't catch up. After the night of the bonfire, I have been avoiding everyone. I still called my parents so they could stay home and not get in the middle of my dilemma. I was sad, but also happy when Aaron went back to school last week. He didn't need to know what was going on around his home.

And yes, a week went by and the only one I would see was Seth or go to work. Another strange thing was Alice. Seth explained everything. How the cold ones were vampires. They are not really like the ones in the movie. They can go in the sunlight, but they shine instead of burn. It's harder to kill them. And that some choose to drink from animals. And when they do, their eyes turn into a golden, honey. That hinted to the Cullen's. Alice sent me a texting saying that I could trust her. But that was the last time she texted me.

How would anyone else feel about their friend being a vampire? Weird, but somehow accepting. I accepted the pack, so why not them too? They didn't eat humans. Fuck my life, right? The situation was all too much. After a few days, this deep-rooted guilt appeared in my gut. It was Leo. How could he be gone and still occupy my thoughts? The guilt was building because I haven't discussed it with him. Everything was going to come out like word vomit if I didn't tell Seth soon.

Now, he was sleeping so peacefully. That night at the bonfire, he was so worried and upset. There was no way of knowing how he would react to Leo. My fingers run through his raven colored hair. It was so soft. I could play in it all day. I smiled sadly at the sight of his nose twitching. Only sadly because, it won't ever be this peaceful again… will it?

Tired of the pity party, I get out of the bed. I leaned over to kiss Seth on his forehead.

I was cooking a late lunch, we didn't go to sleep till late last night. And a knocked sounded at the door. I froze in my spot. No one really came over to talk this week. Mentally fighting myself, I just go and check the door. Through the peephole, Emily was standing outside. Strange. She hasn't been over here since we were in school.

I open the door. "Hi, Emily. What are you doing here?" I moved back and gestured for her to come in.

"Everyone has been worried. Even though Seth is here. No one has really seen you since the bonfire." She came in and followed me to the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I promise. It was mostly a shock to hear something like that. I needed space to wrap my head around the situation." I put more than normal amount of food on a plate in the middle of the table.

Emily folded her arms still standing in the doorway. "I completely understand." For a second, she got this glint in her eyes as if remembering a bad time. "I'm sure Seth told you about imprinting?"

"Yeah, he did." I sat at the counter that blocked off the kitchen from the living room.

She came and sat next to me. "But he never told you about… my face?" I slowly shook my head.

"When Sam imprinted on me. He didn't take it well, he thought that he would be with Leah. He became angry, with himself." She gestured to her face. "He phased in front of me."

"What?" I shouted forgetting Seth was upstairs sleeping. "But he's your soulmate. He's not supposed to hurt you." I would remember that. Damn. Would Seth hurt me?

Emily shook her head. "Sam was the first one to turn. He had no one to guide him through it. He couldn't control himself." For some reason, the answer did not make me feel better.

"Oh," I said and looked away at my stupidity.

"I forgave him the moment he did it. He learned to handle himself."

"That doesn't explain why you're here,"I said as a matter of fact.

She smiled suddenly now of the upsetting subject. "Just checking in on you."

"Thank you," I said softly. I meant it. I usually try to keep my emotions to myself. But lately, it has not been happening. I opened my mouth to say something to Emily but then closed it. I did not want to have that conversation. But having it with my mom was worst.

"What?" she said with a worried face.

My face flushed at my thoughts. "Um, it's just that. I really like Seth. Like really like him. I've never felt so deeply for someone…"

Emily moved in closer. "And…"

"But, I don't think it's a good idea." I rushed out of my mouth. "At least not now."

"And why the heck not?"

"Because he's sixteen Emily. Everyone already saw us dry humping each other. It's not right." I said now standing up. And here come the nerves. "He's still haven't experienced much. I was his first kiss."

"Stormy. You cannot be having doubts. He's your imprint. Yes, he's sixteen, but he'll be turning seventeen in a few months." I gave her a bemused look. "I've met people with bigger age gaps. It shouldn't bother you."

"He's underage." Why is no one understanding this?

"Just keep your hands to yourself." She told me like it was that simple. Well, it wasn't.

"Really? That's your advice? The pack is not boys they are men, with muscles. I bet you and Sam went at it like bunnies." A blush wore its way through her cheeks. "Just knowing that you will be someone the rest of your life. You wouldn't care about the consequences because you both have one another. I just wanted him to know that he has other options, that he shouldn't be obligated to be with me." My voice came out small. The words just a whisper. Emily was now watching me carefully.

"I don't think you're fine, Cloud," Emily whispered back now realizing I was trying to make myself seem like I was better. The old nickname made me look away from her. My thoughts running in my head making a small ache form.

Not one of us heard the footsteps just outside of the living room. The atmosphere in the place seemed to go from contentment to a slump. Two minutes passed when I shook my head. "I'm not fine. I thought I would be. Finding out who Seth is, made me feel different."

Emily frowned at the statement. "Did he-."

"No!" I almost shouted. "No, he didn't do anything. I feel safe, but at the same time I'm scared." It was as if my own storm was coming through. The house darkened from the clouds gathering up outside. "Leo. Leo placed a fear inside me that I can't get rid of. I know that Seth is not like him. But that voice in my head tries to tell me otherwise."

The tears started to flow down my face. Emily pulled me in for a hug. Seth deserves to know about him. This whole time I've had different scenarios of how to tell him. And different scenarios of how he can react. Not one went well with my thoughts. Saying Leo's name was almost physically painful. What he did was terrifying. Aaron was never the same after that, however, he's been doing better. It was my fault it happened in the first place. It was naïve to trust someone like Leo.

"What did he do?" I heard a deeper voice that did not come from Emily. We turned to see Seth in the doorway. He seemed as if he was steaming up. His body shook with each breaths he took. "Answer me, Stormy."

My head shook on its own. "Seth stop. Go calm down." Emily said like the alpha female she is.

Instead of arguing with her, he growled loudly. His eyes connected with mine. Understanding filled his pupil's when he saw the fear in mine. At once his tall frame ran out the back door. The wind blew in the open door causing my hair to fly about my face. As quickly as I can, I got out of my seat and run to the back door. His body transformed into the wolf.

"Seth!" I shouted. He still ran off into the trees without a glance back. "I'm sorry." My voice came out softer.

Emily stood beyond. Her hand went to touch my shoulder, but I jerk away. It would not be wise to touch me right now. "I can stay if you want?" she tried to ask as I passed her up.

I shook my head. "It's alright. I'll just be up in my room. I'll just clean up or something."

Without another word, I left Emily downstairs. The sight of seeing Seth leave was hurtful and it was getting to me.

I think it's time to tell him. It's time to tell everyone. They deserve to know the truth from me. The pack would understand why I have been so afraid and distance. They would know the truth and hopefully, they will not hate me. God. This is going to suck. Why can't something good happen and stay that way?

Third POV

Seth ran through the woods away from Stormy's house. The last thing he wanted to do was scare or harm the woman he was falling for. That glimpse into the hidden fear pushed him over the edge of his growing anger. Honestly, he did not know why he was so worked. Leo wasn't here. He never even heard of a Leo until he heard the name on the phone.

"Dude, chill out." He heard Jake through their connected minds.

Seth found Jake running up beside him. They both slowly down, but keep walking. They seemed calm, however, Seth was freaking out. "Jake. I didn't mean to scare her. I just got so mad at this Leo guy. He hurt her and all I want to do is find him and make him pay!"

Seth was pacing around Jake without knowing. "Seth, first calm down. She's not used to you acting like that. Heck, no one is. Stormy knows that you had to come out and calm down. You explained everything to her."

Seth shook his giant wolf head. "You're not understanding me."

The younger wolf then projected the scene that happened ten minutes ago, at her place. Jake watched as Seth peeked in on the conversation. From the start, when he heard her shout from downstairs to him running out the house. In his sleepiness, Seth didn't think about spying. He heard everything that was said. When he got to the point when the conversation went downhill he stepped out wanting to strangle the man who put his Stormy through that mess.

"Damn," Jake said now understanding. Honestly, he did not know what to tell Seth. Stormy was seriously messed up if she thought that Seth of all people would hurt her.

"I don't know what to do. She won't tell me about him. How can I help her if she's not willing to tell me anything?" Seth begged in his head.

Jacob mentally shook his head while he continued walking in the woods. "I honestly don't know what to say. But my patrol is over in a few. We can get the guys and go cliff jumping. Rain or not, it'll help."

"Sure," Seth said mentally. Anything to help him take his anger off the situation.

It's true. Seth never had a moment in his life when he became so riled up. Yes, when his dad passed away, he never acted harshly. He was upset and stress, though. That's when he and Leah turned. He hasn't felt the need to act in such a way. He hopes to not act that way again. But if anyone was to try and hurt his imprint, they will pay.

The boys ran to Sam's house to hear their next orders.

Back at the house, Emily decided to stay downstairs. Stormy didn't hear her from the music blasting from the stereo in her room. Emily thought it would be a good idea to invite the boys over to distract Stormy from her demons. She knew that the distressed woman was only hiding because of her past. The accident brought back those horrible memories. Of course, Emily didn't know what happened, she just saw the result of it all. Emily saw how scared and depressed she was before she went to therapy.

So, Emily called up Sam and told him to bring the boys over. All of them. There were two new members that she hasn't met, Brady and Collin. They the day after the bonfire, they phased. The boys were even younger than Seth when they phased. They were both 13 years old. They would be here in an hour or so.

Instead of cooking, Emily would order pizza, a lot. This would be a fun get together. It wasn't easy being with a pack of wolves, but they make the best of it. Emily left the house to get some movies from her house.

The music upstairs turned off. Stormy got a call from her mom. They talked animatedly about what was going on with the restaurant. It was doing well, but the workers missed the young woman and wanted her to visit. The Chef, Mikey, added some items to the menu that he wanted her to try.

"Stormy before you go, did you need to tell me anything?" Stormy stopped playing with her bedsheets. June always knew how her daughter felt. "You sound out of it."

"Well, it's just that… you know Seth and I have gotten closer. And he overheard me talking about Leo to Aaron. And today he brought it up again when I mentioned his name. And he was pretty upset about it."

She sighed through the phone and asked her one a simple question. "Do you like him?"

"Yes," Stormy said with no hesitation.

"Do you want to be with him?" June asked the another simple one that would have had her running months ago.

"Yes."

"Then you tell that young man. He seems like the one to take care of you too. At the hospital, he refused to leave your side. He was so worried about you Stormy."

Stormy smiled gently, in a better mood. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do." Stormy would've said something, but decided her mom can keep her joke.

That didn't stop her from laughing. "Alright mom, I'll talk to you soon."

"Don't forget to come visit. Bye, Stormy."

They both hung up the phone. Stormy decided that she would tell Seth who that bastard was. She would get ready and head off to Sam's house to find the shapeshifter.

Meanwhile, the pack was back together at Sam's house. Emily collected everything she needed for the small party. The boys were deciding what kind of pizza they wanted. It was a huge argument that was driving Sam nuts. He was rubbing his temples and sighing.

"You all getting your own pizza!" he practically shouted. The younger pups look over to their leader. "Just order the pizzas so they can be ready when we get there."

"Yeah! Where's the pizza?" Jacob said coming into the house with a still distraught Seth.

Paul called him over. He was standing by the phone. "We're having a party by Stormy's place. Everyone is getting their own pizza."

Seth's head snapped up by the mention of his imprint's name. "A party? She never mentioned a party." He left her house like an hour go.

"It's more of a surprise. Emily came up with the idea. She was here, but left again to set up the movie." Embry butted in.

Jake nodded his head accepting the answer. "Get me down for a Hawaiian pizza."

Seth made a gross face. "No thanks. A Meat pizza for me." Hearing about the surprise party lifted his spirits a little more. And, guilty, he was happier for food too. He hasn't eaten yet.

"Since we're going to be having a dozen pizzas it's going to take them some time to finish the order." Paul was putting in the enormous order in now.

He was reading from a list with different kinds of messy handwriting on it. "Quil and Jared are going on patrol. If there's nothing you can pick up out there. Head over to Stormy's house."

Embry and Jared raced out of the house in a hurry. The thought of food along with a party had them ready to go.

"So, how is the Storm doing?" Embry asked once Seth sat down at the table. Emily still had time to make a small snack before she left.

"What Storm?" he asked confused for a moment. Then the realization hit. He went from confused to anxious.

The young wolf shook his head. "She was fine…" he took some food and put it on his plate, piling it up.

"Was?" Embry and Paul asked at the same time.

Paul finished putting in the order on the phone and hung it up. He stared at the price he wrote done, modified. But he still paid attention to the conversation. Paul handed the paper over to Sam. The leader's eye twitched and his frown deepened. The price must have been high. He shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of 'expensive boys.'

"She… uh, she was upset about someone. I got, angry. Not at her, but the guy she was talking about." The others leaned into the table to listen. Even Sam came closer. "His name is Leo. He hurt Stormy. She doesn't tell me much about it. When she brought it up to Emily, it made me so mad the way she spoke of him. I started burning up and Emily made me leave. I'm glad she did."

Brady shook his head, "Whoa. The worst thing I did to a girl was pull on her bra strap." Collin gave him a 'wtf' face.

Paul asked, "What did Stormy do?" he curious because he didn't have an imprint. He didn't know what to expect.

"I heard her running after me," Seth said glancing down with a small smile despite what happened. She wasn't upset with him.

"Dude, why are you so upset then? She clearly wasn't scared of you. What girl runs toward danger?" Embry replied to Seth's statement.

Now thinking about it, Seth felt rather foolish. Nonetheless, he was too heated up from the conversation to stop himself from shifting. Was Stormy upset with him for running away? She should be. The guys went back to talking about random things while Seth still pondered over the situation.


	17. Late Night Kisses

Hello, guys. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I have a treat for everyone since this is a rated M story and there is cursing in this chapter. Just a warning of mild use. Please review and tell me what you think about the story or want to give any suggestions.

Stormy's POV

The sun was setting. The sky was clear to as I watched it from my window. The wind blew in, making the curtains dance along the wall. A soft sigh left my lips feeling the cold air on my bare arms. Oh, how badly did I want Seth to enclose me in his hot arms. It felt as if it's been days since he left in a hurry. Only two hours have passed since then. After the talk with my mother I wanted to rush and find him. Something held me back for a moment before I walked out the door.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him about Leo. It's not like it mattered. Leo could never bother me again. He wouldn't stalk me or try to attack me. If he did, Seth would take him out in a hurry. I groaned to myself. My thoughts make me sound like a damsel in distress. This was not me. I was independent, I never needed to rely on a man. Well I did with my parents, and still do, but not with a man.

"Forget this," Earlier I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of fitted flair-out jeans. My top is a long sleeve shirt with my favorite Supernatural TV cast on the front. I picked up my keys of the counter.

As soon as the door was open, I screamed. Emily stood on the other side. She was just as startled as I was. I did fling the door open. Emily held onto a bag that was filled with unknown items.

"Going somewhere?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I was headed out to find Seth." I replied to her daring for her say something.

She caught the expression and shook her head. "I'm not going to make you feel bad about wanting to be near him." She came in the house and looked around. "Besides, he's coming over with the boys tonight."

"What?" was all I asked, dumbly. "I don't remember anyone saying anything."

" _I_ suggested that we all get together, here, and have a small party." She said, but she sounded unsure at the end when she seen my expression.

I groaned, "Really, Emily? I am not in the mood for a small party."

"Maybe not the word party. How about a get together. We already ordered the pizza. I got the movies here, and some games. The boys mentioned that you have a PS." She put her bag on the table. "Now you go upstairs and get ready."

"Fine." I said annoyed. I didn't want to have a party or a get together. I wanted to binge-watch Supernatural and eat popcorn. However, Emily had everything here and the boys were already waiting to come over. I turned sharply and made my way upstairs. Alright, let them come, doesn't mean I must be nice about it… but then I would feel bad if I turned into a party pooper. I was ready to tell Seth first, not the whole pack in a goddamn sitting.

It was not long until the sun hid from the sky. Only it's rays showed on the edge of the sky. The moon already showing huge, and bright. It was a full moon. The irony was laughing in my face. They're technically shape-shifters, but they turned _into_ huge wolves. Let's hope I survive this one.

The doorbell rung from downstairs. I sighed through my nose, watching myself in the mirror. My hair was in a bun. Large curls hung down in random spots, it was a bad hair day. I decided to change my clothes. My high waisted shorts came down to my mid-thighs. I wore a plain white crop top that showed off some off my belly. And I put on some black and white high tops. Voices could be heard from downstairs. Some of them were familiar, but then I heard some new ones. I thought it was just the pack, and maybe imprints.

"Hey Stormy! Get your butt down here so we can party!" that was clearly Jake. I could not stop the laugh that escaped my mouth. Wanting to get this over with, I walked out of the room.

I peeked down the stairs to see the pack. Emily was turning on some music from the stereo. The boy band was crowding the living room. I saw two boys standing close to the couch, I didn't recognize them. They were talking to one another. The boys appeared younger than Seth. Jared brought Kim over. She stood next to him while his arm was wrapped around her waist. I knew that Claire was too young to be out this late.

Getting a closer look, Seth was standing at the end of the stairs with his head down. His back faced me. He had his hands in his pockets. My head fuzzed out for a moment. I was so used to seeing him every day this week that I missed him so much in these last hours. I wanted to reach out to run my fingers through his dark hair. My knees became weak just thinking about it. I squat down to the floor and just stare at the younger man that captured my attention.

Suddenly, Seth shoulders tensed up. It was like he sensed something was off. My brows furrowed in concentration. Quickly, his head snapped up to mine. Oh, I didn't even realize I was staring at him so obviously. His frown turned into a smile. First, he glanced around the room. I stood up and backed away to the wall away from the stairs. I heard his footsteps coming closer.

Instantly, my arms were wrapped around his neck. He hoisted me up and backed me against the wall. Our lips met in a passionate dance. The kiss fell deeper to mine the longer we stayed together. I finally ran my hands in his soft hair. He clutched my waist pulling my body closer to his. My body felt this urgency, this craving to be so close to my imprint. I couldn't think. I could only hold him in my arms.

Seth leaned back panting. My body trembled as I stared into his eyes. The desire was so strong I had to take in a breath to calm myself down.

"Fuck me," I breathed out. But I only meant it in an 'oh my god,' way. Not in the literal sense.

Seth eyes widened. "What?" he whispered, shouted. He glanced around and peeked back down the stairs, "Seriously?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"No, you… no. I just meant, oh my god that was fucking hot." I said not caring about my choice of words and smiled at his expression. His faced heated up. He acted as if we didn't just make out with everyone downstairs.

"Oh," he said with a still heated face.

I shook my head. "I missed you." I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear us. I leaned my head against his. "So much."

"It's only been some hours." He smiled knowingly at me.

I look down. "I don't want to fight with you." His smiled slipped away. "I didn't know you would be so upset over it."

"We didn't fight. I got angry over something I couldn't change." He lifted my face when I refused to look at him. "We might get in fights and yell at each other, but we will always come back to one another. That's what couples do."

I bit my lip and wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders just and my legs clutch his waist even more. "Couple?"

"Oh, well I mean." Seth talked as if the words refuse to come out.

"Alright you two! You both have the count to three until one of us comes up there!" I'm taking a wild guess that it was Paul this time.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine!" I shouted back then turned to Seth. "We'll talk about this later."

Seth slowly place me down on the ground. I smiled towards him and grabbed his hand. We walked down the stairs hand in hand. I could see everyone better now. The boy band was finally wearing clothes. Everyone was together and they looked happy. Here there was no worry about vampires. There were no enemies, just friends hanging out and having a damn good time. I couldn't even be upset with having everyone here now. Even Leah was here and didn't seem to mind the situation. She seemed so calm.

Jared walked over with Kim as soon as we made it down the steps. I didn't really know Kim. She's a friend of a friend. We met at a dinner party that involved my family, her family, and another. She was a few years younger than me. Emily, Sam, and I are the oldest ones here. I take a quick glance at Seth to see if I still felt that bit of guilt. And my heart felt nothing, but happiness in that moment. No guilt rose within me. The anger and pain I hold in my heart was washing away from my very being. This is where I belong.

"Earth to Stormy." Jared waved his hand a little to close in my face.

I pushed his hand away. "What?" I asked then looked over to Kim. "Oh, sorry, I blanked out."

Kim said something before Jared could get his next words out. "It's fine." She waved off my apology. "Wait, we already met?" the recognition was clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, at the Hill's dinner party." I shook my head and shudder at the memory. "I was so happy when they let us go from the table. Mr. Hill was creepy." We both went into a conversation about the party and what we remembered. Seth and Jared walked away without us noticing.

This was different. I haven't talked to many of my friends from college. With everything that's been happening, it was better if no one else would get into this. My friends should not get in the line of fire. That means that I would have to have to let them go. They would enjoy their lives and not get caught mine because I would be selfish and want someone to talk to. This would be my life now.

The smile vanished from my face. Kim was going into a story about her and Jared imprinting moment. She caught the expression and stopped the story. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I sent her believing smile. "I was thinking about something. But it's fine." The doorbell rang. I frowned not expecting anyone else. "Excuse me."

I opened the door, I was surprised to see a struggling man holding a dozen boxes of pizza. I had to peek around to see his face. Sam came up behind me. "Good, the pizzas here guys!"

The pack cheered in the back. He handed me the cash because they couldn't trade now. Sam took the stack of hot, steamy pizzas. I giggled at the situation. "I'm so sorry about that. Here." I handed him the money. Even took out an extra ten dollars for a tip.

"Thank you. Have a good night."

"You're welcome, goodnight." I closed the door and turned around. I went into the kitchen where Sam headed to. "Well I hope someone got me some pizza."

"Don't worry, we got two extras boxes." Sam started writing names on the boxes so no one would get confused. He then walked into the doorway. I backed up knowing what was about to happen. "Come and get it!" he shouted for the pack.

My eyes widened at the commotion. They all ran in like a herd of buffalos. At the same time, no one had to fight. They were all so used to this. I was not. Everyone grabbed their boxes and went back into the living room. There were too many of them to fit at the dining room table. I didn't mind anyway. Seth tried to stay, but I knew he was hungry. I told him to go eat with his friends while I stayed back with the girls to get our pizza. He did, but not before he started pouting. I kissed his bottom lip. His smiled was dazed as he walked out the kitchen.

"You two are so cute." Kim whispered to me.

"Thanks." I said back lowly. I got a few slices of pizza since I didn't really eat today.

"I see you both made up today." Emily said knowingly.

Kim was confused, but we didn't go into it. "Well, it's true that you only live once, so live it to the fullest, right?"

We all walk back to the boys once we got our pizza. Someone had put a movie on. They came prepared. Seth was on the floor next to Jacob. I plop down beside him. He unconsciously put his arm around my waist as he ate. I welcomed the warmth as I gazed at the flat screen.

…

Hours passed by when they started to disperse from the party. Sam and Emily were the first to leave. Emily said we must hang out as 'Imprintees' along with Kim. I thought it would be cool so I agreed.

As they all left, I turned to look at the mess I agreed to clean up and forced them all to leave it alone. Seth closed the door shutting out the cold, night air. I sighed as he came up behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, laying his hand on my stomach. His other hand moved some of the escaping hair from my neck. My breathing hitched and I felt a tightness twist my stomach. He gently kissed my neck.

"I was wondering when they would leave." He spoke huskily. I been thinking the same thing. It was all I could think about since he came up those stairs and kissed me.

Without turning me, he lightly grabbed my chin and lifted my face towards his. I closed my eyes welcoming the soft kiss. My hands gripped his. I deepened the kiss causing a moan to leave my lips. Seth slipped his tongue in my mouth when I moaned. The action caused me to grind my ass into his crotch. His nails dug into my hips.

Seth backed away breathing deeply. "Damn," I said out of breath. "Yeah, you keep that up, I just might give you a treat." I laughed and walked out of his arms. "Too bad I have to clean this up."

Seth grabbed my hand and spun me to him. "We can do it in the morning. I think we both deserve a treat." The under tone in his voice made me shudder alone. I could not deny him.

"Sure." He was not surprised.

Being alone in a house with someone you really like, you both tend to do 'things' together. Then that's when a mischievous smile graced his tanned face. He suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped at the impact against my stomach. Seth ran past the mess and up the steps. All the while I was laughing at his antics.

In the bedroom, he threw me down upon the soft sheets. It's where we spent many nights just talking, watching TV or making out. But tonight, I was taking it to another level.

Seth took off his shirt and all I could do was stare at his built body. He has gotten taller and stronger since he became a shifter.

"Are you ready for your present?" I asked him. He nodded his head as he kicked off his shoes. "Come sit."

He followed instructions and sat beside me. Seth didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss me on the neck. From time to time, he would get shy when caught off guard, but lately, he just jumps right in.

I turn so my body was facing his. He came up and kissed me on the lips. Slowly, I slide my hand down his chest. I kept going until I got to the waistband of his pants. I pulled at the button, that's when he stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked. We never went too far from making out.

"I'm giving you your treat."

He still shook his head. "I'm good with just this."

I smirk and peek his sweet lips. "No, you're not. I saw you… the other day. You thought I was sleeping and you left the bathroom door open. I heard you first. The sounds you were making." I brush a hand against his cheek. The other gently caressed him through his jeans. "You didn't close the curtains all the way. I could hear you over the water."

"Yo-you saw all of i-it?" Seth stuttered as I pressed my hand more firmly against him. He was embarrassed. There was no need to be though. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did. That's why I'm doing this for you."

I unzipped his jeans. He didn't stop me. Too anxious to watch me, he lean his head on my shoulder. His hands lay still on my body. I took him out of his jeans. His body froze at the touch. His shaft was already hard.

I looked to Seth, asking for permission. He nodded his head eagerly. "I never done this before." I reminded him in case I did something on accident. I work my hand faster along his shaft. I could feel his breathing pick up with the pace. He reaches over and squeezes my breast. I moan in complete bliss. The action made me work faster. I couldn't close my eyes. He was so hot in my hand. His ran went under my shirt with little shyness. He pulled down the cup to my bra down and caressed me. I gasped and turned to look him in the eye. I could feel my core throbbing in heat.

We don't know how long it lasted. We were both in pure bliss. Seth's eyes closed and I knew he was close. I spoke softly in his ear. Just as I did, he was finish. The hot liquid covered my hand. I leaned my head against his chest and moved my hand.

It took him a moment to get himself together. "Stormy," was all he said.

"Yeah," I softly giggled.

"You're amazing." He whispered lowly as if someone would hear us.

"So are you." I kissed him on the lips one last time before I get up to wash my hands. His eyes followed me with each step.

I wouldn't have guessed our night would end up like this. Earlier, I would have thought it would end up with him running again. How I wanted to spill my heart out about Leo, to tell him every single thing that happened to me and Aaron. But not tonight. I would save it for later. A story like that would kill any vibe we have. All we needed was to lay down and rest.


	18. Leo Sanders

To all my readers that stuck it out with me. Thank you, and I know I took so long to update, but life just hits us, but we will never fall. That's why I extended the chapter for a good read. I didn't have the chance to edit. I thought you guys deserved something to read now. There will be mistakes, but I need a beta because I still miss grammar errors. But thank you everyone for reading! And please leave some feedback. Reviews encourage me to write faster or you guys give me some great advice.

* * *

The last time I remember Alice talking to me was through text. That was around the time Seth told me his secret at the bonfire. A couple of days ago, I got an invite in the mail for a graduation party at the Cullen's residence. I can only assume Alice invite since she's the one I only really talk to. It was tempting to go because our graduation party was a hit. Seth didn't think it was a good idea since they are technically the enemy. He is a gentle soul. He told me how he didn't really mind the Cullen family. They only drunk from animals and did not hunt humans. That's a huge relief. I feel the same way about them. They had me in their house and not once did they make a bad impression.

That's what I was trying to convince Sam. And we've been here for almost an hour trying to resolve this. They were friendly and would not drink my blood. Of course, he was being hard-headed about it. "I said no, Stormy. Why do you need to go?"

"I don't see why not. They invited me over when I had a flat tire, drove me all the way to their house, had Emmett go and fix it. Then made sure that everything was perfect before they brought it to the house. How are they bad?"

In that moment, something lit up in my mind. That night outside the library, a breeze hit me. But there was no wind before or after that. And the way Alice and Jasper froze, was questionable. And vampires were inhumanly fast. Seth told me they were so fast that if they ran past you, you would not see them.

Sam went quiet as he noticed that I stopped moving. "Stormy?" he asked.

"You know what. I could do whatever I want. I don't even know why I bothered to ask you." I said as a matter of fact. Even though I knew I asked for Seth. He wanted to make sure the Alpha would approve.

I was about to leave in a huff when Seth held onto me. "Stormy, I know you're upset, but he just wants you to be safe." Sam noticed the conversation and went into the other room with Emily.

I sighed and opened my arms. "You don't think I know that? He is acting as if it's only me that's going. The whole damn senior class was invited. I'm going to the party, and no one can stop me." At first, I wanted to go because they were nice. Now I need to know if Alice knew something about someone being after me. Would a vampire befriend a human just to be friends?

Seth crossed his arms. "I don't want you getting in trouble."

A frowned covered my face. "In trouble? How would I do that? It's a party, not some ask and tell! I just need take my mind off things. A relapse is the last thing I want." One happened a year after I didn't need to go to a therapist. The nightmares started again and my paranoia shot to a high level. The situation happened because of Leo's best friend. Blamed me for his death and even harassed me for a while. I rubbed my head thinking of the nightmares that continued. It was only like every other day. They still were horrible. And since Seth is over almost every day now, he sees the repercussions. He treats me like I would break any moment.

"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't like seeing you like that." He was referring to the nightmares. "Stormy, you're my _imprint_. Your happiness, your safety, your love is important."

I sat next to him and grabbed his hand within mine. "His name was Leo. Leo Sanders. We met at school in my junior year. He was a year older than me. The fucker charmed me. He was real good at it. Girls were jealous of me. Dating one of the hottest seniors in school." The humor in my voice was opposed to my expression. "We were happy. At least I was until he started getting possessive." I shuddered at the thought. "He hated when a boy talked to me, even if they were just looking. He would shout and fight them. It scared me to the point that after I broke up with him, I had to get a restraining order against him. That did not work."

Seth watched me, inspecting me to say more. There was so much more to the story. My emotional state could not handle it now. I thought I was ready to tell him. However, thinking of it made me ill. My stomach twisted itself. The sound in the next room was, wait, there was no sound. They must have been listening. The air exhaled through my nostrils. Seth pulled me in closer in comfort. I rest my head on his shoulder. The nervousness almost vanished. Almost. It would not be so easy. But easier than the first time since Seth made me feel safe.

"Thank you." I said. He didn't push for information. He understood me. "Maybe I should convince Sam to let you come when you get off patrol."

He frowned. "I don't know if the Cullen's would like that."

"Well Alice gave me a plus one. And if she knew I would invite someone as my date, it would be you."

"Do you still talk to her?" he asked now rubbing circles against my skin.

"I am used, but now, not really. I needed time to take it all in. And I wanted to make sure I wouldn't freak out at the thought of them sucking my blood. But if they didn't, they wouldn't now." I nodded my head. "Yup, I'll talk to Sam-"

"No need." He came in the room with Emily following him. She had a smile on her face, but Sam had a scowled face. "When he's done his rounds. He could go keep an eye on you."

A smile stretched across my face. I jumped up and pulled him in for a big hug. "I knew you liked me."

His scowl disappeared. It was replaced by a gentle smile. He wrapped his muscled arms around me. "Of course I do. You're like the world's most annoying sister. But I care for you." I backed away with tears in my eyes.

The moment reminded me of when I first met Sam. When my family and I moved the reservation, it was nice. That was until school started. First, it was the stares. The students heard about me, and from it being such a small place, they needed entertain. Then they whispered when I was near. It's like they would try and guess why I was in their home town. Some were innocent saying that my parents just wanted to move. Then some were downright nasty. They would I say I slept with a teacher or I was in a gang. Thoughts were rumors were going on based on appearance. I liked to show some skin. I was proud of who I was and my parents let me choose. They said my decisions are my own. However, those rumors started the bullying. Oh, but I wouldn't let them. I would say something back all the time. But a girl can only handle so much.

One day in during lunch time, a girl and her rat crew decided they were bored and wanted to torment me. They said some racist things to get under my skin, I was tired of even telling them anything. That's when Sam stepped in. He was literally my knight in shining denim. He wrapped an arm around me, told the girls something that made my jaw drop. They walked away scared, but kept up a brave face. See I was happy, but I turned to Sam with a straight a face and said, "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

The question made him laugh. Sam chuckled and said, "No. But if anyone was to treat my girlfriend like that. I would be royally pissed. Besides, you don't deserve to hear that crap." He kept his around my shoulder and walked me to a table with him and his friends. His girlfriend, Leah, smiled and welcomed me to the school. That were nice to be and I would not dare ask for different friends.

"Thank you, Sam." I spoke on deeper levels, that he understood. He hugged me again and shooed me off.

Seth was behind me as we left the house and I headed to my car. "Make sure you put a shirt on." I told Seth with giving him a quick kiss. "See you later." He watched as I got into my rental. It was a Nissan Altima until I can get another car.

…

Later that night I was in an off shouldered, short, sapphire dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with jewel going around the waist. It flared out and reached my thighs. I put on silver heels to match. I was never one to underdress when it came to parties. I'm not spoiled, just a diva. Once I was ready, I left around eight o'clock as to not be early. But figuring out that no one ever saw their house. I'm sure everyone would be right on time.

Pulling up to the house, there were cars all around. It was finding a spot. When I did, I hesitated to leave the car. I would be the oldest one there. Well, it wasn't like I came to mingle. I wanted to get Alice alone and figure out why a vampire tried to kill me. It wasn't hard putting the pieces together. It's not like it tried to kill by quenching their thirst. It was odd and worrisome. Not wanting to sit in the car for any longer, I got out and made my way to their doorstep, remembering when I first came to the beautiful glass house.

Before I could knock, someone opened the door. Jasper opened it with a gentle smile on his face. The first stupid thing my mind decided to do was make me look at his teeth. They were regular teeth, nothing sharp. They were white and straight. The smile left his face for a quick second.

"Come in, Stormy." He stepped to the side, letting me in. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Are you just saying it to be polite or do you mean it?" I asked, facing the blonde man.

He raised an eyebrow then chuckled. "Honestly, I mean it. Alice missed talking to you." He said the last part bluntly. "She was devastated when the accident occurred."

For a second I felt a wave of sadness, then it was gone. "Oh. Um, where is she?"

"Making sure Emmett isn't intimidating the guest." Anyone could hear the humor in his voice.

We walked upstairs to the space where everyone was dancing. It seemed I was right. Seniors covered the place as they moved and danced. No one wanted to miss a moment of being in the Cullen's residence. From here you see Alice mingling with the guest. She must have talked to Emmett since he was not around. It was like she knew it was me that walked in. As soon as she faced me, she was had the biggest smile. The pixie cut brunette rushed from the crowd and hurried over with grace. When Alice was close enough she pulled me in for a hug. The surprise was, I wasn't scared, nor worried. I was happy to see her. It was like their secret didn't exist.

I hugged her with just as much love as she did me. To be honest, we only saw each other a hand full of times. But we did talk on the phone or text. It was nice to talk to someone else in my life.

"How are you, Stormy?" She questioned as she pulled away to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've had better days. So, getting an invite was an excellent choice on your part."

"Glad, I can help. Jasper keep an eye on him." Emmett was talking with a group of guys. "Did you want something to snack on, or did you want to dance?" she was already leading me to the area where everyone was crowded.

"Definitely dancing, I love this song." It was an upbeat song that had everyone moving. I ignored the stares as Alice and I danced to music. We didn't talk about what she was or who I was involved with. We decided to just have fun. That's what I needed. But who knew it would not last that long.

It wasn't long before I got a message on my phone alerting me that Seth was on his way. I was getting jittery. We see each other every day and I stay with the same feelings.

"Alice?" she stopped dancing. "I invited Seth. Was that okay?" I asked worriedly, I forgot to ask before, but it slipped my mind.

She waved her hand away. "He's your imprint. I'll let it slide, this time."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "I'll go get something to drink." She nodded and decided to head in another direction to check on other guest.

There were all kinds of stuff. They had finger sandwiches, fruit, chocolate candies and cake. I got a cup and filled it with the traditional fruit punch. I also took a finger sandwich, which was ham and mayo. I gladly enjoyed the snack. A small noise alerted me to my phone. Seth was here. I hurried and drunk the rest of my drink.

I rush pass people and down the stairs to meet him at the door, but he was here, along with Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Seth was looking around till he saw me coming off the stairs. I jog over and jump in his arms. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and black jeans, but it makes him the most handsome one in this room.

"Missed me?" he joked.

I move away and slap his arm. "You know I did." I turn to the others. Jacob was talking to Bella. "What are they doing here?"

"Sam's idea. Jake wanted to apologize and Sam let them come too." He replied while grabbing onto my hand.

"Well come dance with me. We'll let them talk." I grab his hand and turn around to see Alice coming down the steps. But she stops and freezes. A worrying expression on her face.

Bella comes over. "Alice what'd you see?"

My brow creases in confusion. Did she have like mental issue? I'm talking a good guess that vampires don't.

"The decision's been made." She says. I don't like her expression. I pull Seth closer to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

Jacob walked up next. "What's going on?"

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella stated making me even more confused by the conversation. I was even getting worried.

"No, they're coming here." Alice said in a tone that made even my heart stop for a moment.

"Alice, who? What's going on? I asked desperately.

Alice golden eyes turned to me. The expression her face scared me. I couldn't even decide it. "Come with me."

We all followed her upstairs to a room away from the noise. Edward joined us along with Carlisle and Jasper. It was weird how they knew when we didn't even talk to them. And things were really about to get strange.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said. I almost huff in annoyance as to who they were talking about.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle commented.

I turned to him sharply then looked to Seth. He was just as confused me along with the other members of the pack. I held onto his hand tightly. I came here to get away from my nightmares. It looks like I was about to get some new ones. It didn't sit well with me. I heard the word visions.

"Visions? Like seeing the future?" I asked.

Alice nodded her head. "Yes. I could see the future, but it's not always clear or it changes direction with one's decision."

I nodded somewhat satisfied. They went back into the conversation until Jacob spoke up for us. "Hold up. What damn army?"

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle said, clearing up who was coming.

"What are they after?" Embry asked having enough.

Alice jumped in. "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse… and a black scarf with blue straps." I looked up in horror, but smoothed my expression when Jasper turned to look at me.

Bella tilted her head. "Oh, I don't have a scarf like that."

"They're after Bella?" Jacob said upset. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost."

"It was my scarf." I whispered, but clearly, they all sharped their heads to me. "I lost it a few weeks ago."

Edward stared at me then turned to Alice. "There was another man?" Alice nodded her head. "He seemed as if he was partnered with Riley. But why?"

I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Was he the same one after me?"

"I never seen how he looked. The man in my vision, I think I heard the name Leo."

"What?" you let out quietly.

"Riley said his name. It's Leo. He has black hair and blue eyes. Do you know him?" Edward ask me, seeing the look on my face. I could see Seth blocking my vision, but I was already zoning out.

My voice came out breathily. My eyes started to glaze over seeing the man perfectly in my mind. "Was he about six ft. tall, hair cut short, has a tattoo peeking from his collar bone?" The petite vampire nodded her head.

Almost hesitantly she asked. "How did you know?"

"Stormy." Seth said before I could talk, but I ignored him.

"Leo was my ex. He died about five years ago?" my heart was beating way too fast for me to comprehend. I felt like I was hyperventilating as I placed my hand on my chest. "I never did get to see the body."

"Stormy." Seth whispered my name. I turned to him with tears running down my face. My grey eyes were almost black. My pupils dilated in fear. I backed away from him. That was when my mouth moved along with the pictures in my mind.

"Did you know Sam was my protector in school?" My eyes stared into Seth's with a small smile. But then it fell. "But no one could protect me from Leo."

 _ **Flashback**_

La Push High was full of noise and students as they got back from summer break. Everyone could be heard talking about their time out. Some got out of the state for vacation, some had flings during the summer, other spent it bored during its entirety. The whole teenage population was gossiping. Stormy watched as everyone rejoin their missed classmates. She waited for hers in the parking lot since Sam road in with his older friend. Stormy had a good summer. Her parents let her work part time at their restaurant. She made her own money letting her go shopping for the new school year. Stormy met all kinds of people at work. She even made regulars of the place which made her parents happy.

As she waited she decided to go check out where her locker would be this year. As she walked in the hall, she was reading her schedule, causing her to bump into someone with their back turned. The guy's body was jerked forward, however, he remained upright. The girl pushed herself away from him. Her grey eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a sincere voice.

He turned to face her, his blue eyes caught hers. It was as if her breath was stolen from her. He was handsome. And not the traditional teen from La Push. His skin was paler, but not by much. And his eyes resembled the oceans with various emotions that caught the young storm off guard. His facial features were sharp, yet gentle. The boy was tall and had some muscles. He must have played a sport.

"Apology accepted." He flashed a shining smile would stop a war. Stormy could look at him for hours and would find anything she liked every minute she stared.

Storm glanced down to her feet. Her nerves were building up, hands started to sweat in anticipation. "Thanks." The grey eyed girl started to walk again, now close to her locker.

"Hey!" his voice rung to her. She glanced from over her shoulder. "The name's Leo."

"Stormy," she proclaimed with a smile.

…

After their first meeting, three months ago, Storm could not get Leo from her mind. Even when they hung out. Sam complained that Leo had all her attention. There was always humor behind the statement. He was happy to see her radiating with joy. She talked about him a lot too. He told her that he was from a small town in Michigan. Stormy knew something bad happened. When she first asked about it. He glared at the cafeteria wall for a good two minutes. She let it go, it was too hard from him to bring up.

The pair were on their way to lunch when he stopped her by the doors. Everyone was already in the cafeteria by the time they made it in. Leo and Stormy were the only ones in the hallway.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Which was odd. He flirted with her any chance he got. "Are you busy Friday?"

"No, I just have to do homework so I could have a free weekend." She voiced.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked making her gaze at him with surprise.

She stuttered for a moment before clearing her voice. "S-sure. I guess."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven." Storm watched as he went inside and walked over to his friends.

She did the same, but her eyes were glaze with excitement. Leo was the guy that every girl wanted. They would even give him their number. But he didn't call not one. She knew because she was there when he threw them away.

"What got you on cloud nine?" Sam asked.

"I got a date Friday night." Stormy was ecstatic that she didn't care about the kissy faces her friends were making. All she could do was stare at the blue eyes that stared at her grey ones.

…

Leo watched on with frightening eyes. He glared at the man that was trying to get his girlfriend's attention. They were at one of his friend's party in Forks. Someone decided to bring alcohol that had one of the hormone raging teenagers after his girl. Storm could see the anger in his eyes. No matter what she said the guy would not leave her alone, and he started to tease her boyfriend. They just came to have a good time and he messed it up. Suddenly, it was like something snapped.

"What did you say?" Leo questioned in a dangerous tone.

"I said let's share her. She would love it." He drunken asshole slurred his words. Leo didn't care. "Wouldn't ya doll?"

All they saw was a fist flying towards the other boy's face as I was jerked back. The world slowed down as Leo's fist connected with the drunken boy. His head was thrown back, but that didn't stop the rage. Once the boy was down, Leo climbed on him and started whaling on him, hitting wherever he could.

"Leo, stop!" People were rooting for him while Storm tried to get him off. Leo wouldn't stand for it. He pushed her down, away from the violence. "Stop before the cops come!"

That caught his attention. It only puzzled her for a second. He got off him and grabbed her hand. The boy was a bloody mess. Both eyes were blackened and started to swell. A tooth laid on the ground beside his head. He picked the wrong girl to flirt with.

Once they were in the car, Stormy heart grew cold. A punch would have sufficed. The way pounded the other boy was terrifying. The only violence she's seen has been on tv. Leo didn't tell her anything as he dropped her off. He waited until she got into the house to pull off. Storm slid down the door in horror at the chain of events. Stormy was truly scared of the man she loved.

…

The thirteen-year-old, Aaron, was flickering through the channels to find a show. He's been doing it for half an hour, yet, it did not bother the grey eyed girl. She was too busy on her phone texting a friend who was partying on the beach. She turned back to Aaron when he sighed.

"Bored?" she asked putting her phone down. He nodded and glanced at her. "Is that why I'm here?"

The young teen glared and went back to the tv. When she got the call that she had to babysit. She assumed she was to watch Amber. Amber is Aaron's five-year-old sister. Imagine you pull up and don't see the brown, haired angel, but her parents with worried looks on their faces. The mother told me about Aaron getting in trouble at school. She thought he would leave the house when they went out for date night. Stormy waved her hand saying that it was alright. She saw Aaron as a little brother. He surely acted like one, pulled pranks on her and teased her about Leo…

Stormy's phone started to ring. The call was unknown, but she shrugged her shoulders and answered.

"Hello?" her voice spoke into the phone. When she said that, the lights went out in the house. The tv shut off, leaving them in silence. "Hello?" she asked again when she didn't hear anyone, but breathing.

Instead of someone answering, the breathing increased. As it got louder, so did her heart.

"Rain?" Aaron called her name. He called her that after he saw her crying one day and said it seemed as if the sky was raining.

Stormy jumped almost forgetting he was there. Before she could say anything, she heard _his_ voice. "Stormy." Just that one word sent a shivering of fear through her. "Cat got your tongue."

Leo was on the phone. He sounded like the predator he truly was. After the party where he beat someone to a bloody mess. It got worst. It got to the point where Storm had to demand for Sam and his friends to stop talking to her. The boys in school wouldn't even think of her name. That happened because he announced by beating another man for grabbing her. Leo became obsessed with her and everything she did. He was overbearing and manipulative. Stormy didn't have it in her to tell her parents. They fell for his charm just like she did.

But one day. She broke it off and got a restraining order against him. Leo harassed her after that. He sent her all kinds of items that pointer to stalker. Like a picture of her hanging out with her friends. Or a box full of dead butterflies. She felt like she was in a horror movie. And that's when she found out why he moved to Washington. He did the same thing with another girl. Almost driving her to insanity with his behavior. They had no evidence to hold him.

Stormy gestured for Aaron to go upstairs. He saw her facial expression. She was scared. So, he agreed to go, but ended up on the stairs so he could listen in.

"What do you want Leo? We're over."

"We're not over until I say we are. Besides I brought you a present." He spoke secretively in the phone.

Now really scared, she glanced to the windows. "I don't want a thing from you." Stormy said harshly.

He grinned as he stared ahead of him. His eyes full of anger and glee. "Well you should. It'll make you excited."

"What is it?" she said walking over to a window to stare into the woods. Nothing could be seen in the darkness of the night. He did this before. When she would babysit Amber, he called. She made sure Aaron told no one. Now she was regretting that decision.

"This!" he shouted into the phone. Behind her she could hear a window break from the kitchen. Her heart leaped from her chest as she almost screamed. He would find her. The first thing she did was run.

Storm ran for the stairs. Seeing Aaron, she pulled on his jacket and pushed him before her. The sound of footsteps was coming close.

"Oh, come on. You didn't even open it!" his voice taunted her, pushing her to run into the master bedroom. She locked the door as Aaron pushed the dresser over to block the block. Aaron went to go talk, but she covered his mouth. The footsteps slowed down as they reached the top step. "Come _on,_ Stormy! How is Aaron doing? Heard he got into some trouble."

As he talked and taunted them, they were looking for a way out. The second story window was too high for them to jump. No one wanted a broken ankle with a psycho on the loose. Storm searched for a weapon. Under the bed was a wooden bat. Aaron went into the closet and dug around quietly as he could.

"Was it Sam?" he shouted into the silent house. "I bet it was. He always watched you whenever I was there. He did it to spite me. Huh? You encouraged him." Leo was getting closer to us. He closed and opened doors. His footsteps disappeared then came back after a few seconds. "But I'm better. I know I am. You're parents even talked with me, hoping we'd get married one day."

Aaron pulled a gun out of a box on the top shelf. I smiled despite the situation. "Get in the closet. I'll move the dresser while you hide."

"Hell no. We can both surprise him."

Storm shook her head. "I don't know what he has as a weapon. I need to get the lead on him. And when I do, you run and get help." He was about to protest and she cut him off in a whisper. "No, I will not get you killed. This was my fault anyway. Amber needs a brother like you in her life."

Aaron's brown eyes watered up. It almost startled her. He nodded and went into the closet. She then moved the dresser and hid behind the still locked door. "Did I hear talking?" Leo asked dangerously. He hit an object against the wall making it shake. It rattled her nerves to no end. The fear was set as she started crying. Her grip on the bat tightened as he came to the last door… where they were.

"Knock, knock, let me in." Leo chimed as he tried to open the locked no.

"Fuck off," Storm shouted. Her heart beat raced, but she was ready. "You were right."

"About what?" he said curiously after a short pause.

She smiled wanting to taunt him, despite her fear. "I encouraged Sam every time."

He banged the heavy object against the door, "You bitch!" Whatever it was, left a hole in the door. She jumped in fear and looked back to the closet. He kept hitting it against the door until his hand could fit through the hole. He put his hand through to unlock the door. When he opened the door, she didn't hesitate to bring the bat down against his head. Leo fell to the ground, groaning.

She swung it, aiming to knock him out, but he caught it. The bat was jerked from her hands roughly. Something shined against the moonlight. Stormy looked downed to see a knife. Not wanting to put Aaron in anymore danger, she dashed out the room with her ex hot on her heels. He growled with rage. Swearing, she heard Aaron leave the room and run down the steps. She hoped her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

Stormy failed to close the door as she dashed into another room. He was filled with such rage, he ran into the door, knocking her down. "Why are you playing hard to get Stormy? It's just me and you now."

He walked over and picked her up by her arm. "Let go of me!" she screamed.

Leo backhanded her and pushed her onto Aaron's bed. She held her face as the sharp sting settled in. "You don't get to tell me what to do. I let it slide when you were faithful, but you're nothing but a slut. I bet you sleep with Sam. Was he good?"

She tried to get out of the bed, however, Leo grabbed her wrist and held her down. She broke down then, letting her weakness show. "What do you want?" Yet she still fought against his strength. It was no use.

"You." The sound of his belt hitting the floor was enough for her to know.

That's when she started to kick and scream. "NO! Get off of me. Fuck you, you bastard!"

Leo rolled his blue eyes and sent a punch to her stomach. She gasped in pain and shock. The air escaped her body as she tried to breath. He held up his knife and held it to her face. She shook and cried, but stayed still not wanting to die.

"All of you bitches are ungrateful!" he unzipped his pants. "I give you everything and you want to throw it back in my face. Well I'll show you." She cried put the fight was leaving her body. He cut open her top to reveal her black bra. Her pleads fell on deaf ears. The realization set in. He was going to rape and then kill her.

"Just like I imagined." He took in the sight of her body, greedily. He started to kiss her chest. Her body frozen in fear. She could not think. Her bones would not move in thoughts of his knife piercing her body and ending her life. His knife cut off the button on her jeans. He reached down in her pants making her cry and plead.

"Please stop-p-p. I can't. I promise Sam never touched me." He tried to move his hand with the knife to her neck. Stormy stopped and tried to glance at the sharp weapon.

"I'm not stopping anything." He whispered and continued to taint her body. He then took the knife and brought it to her hip. He pierced her skin making her scream in agony. Never have she felt such pain. She didn't know what he carved into her soft, but it was too painful to think about.

"Get off her. Now!" Both of their heads snapped over to Aaron. He was holding his father's pistol. Aimed at Aaron.

But Aaron face held nothing, but boredom and anger. "Put it down boy."

"Or else?" Aaron challenged him.

"I kill your babysitter. Well not before I kill you so I can finish."

Aaron clicked his teeth. "Ask Stormy. I don't miss. I'm the best shot around here."

Leo glanced down at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes." was all she said as Aaron shot off a bullet. Leo jumped and Storm took that chance to take the knife. He jumped off the bed as he did. She kicked him in the stomach and ran for Aaron. He handed her the gun and she gave him the knife. Aaron humorously put up his hands.

"Best shot?" he questioned.

Stormy and Aaron both looked to the broken window. "Fuck you." Was all she said as she shot him in his shoulder. He stumbled back into the window. But he could not support his weight. He glasses shattered and Leo's body went with it outside of the two-story window.

 _ **Back to Present**_

"I should have known. They took him off in the ambulance, they didn't speak to me. There was so much blood on the ground. I assumed he was dead and they didn't want to tell me since I was in shock. No one told me anything." I whispered the last part. I looked up and everyone with a worried smile. "I'm sorry."

I quickly left out of the room with Seth hot on my heels. I couldn't stay there any longer. I did not know I would be telling them my story. The time must have flown because all the guests were gone. The only way you know there was a party was because of the empty dishes and remains of food on the long table.

Seth caught a hold of my hand before I ran out the house. "Stormy." He whispered lowly in my ear. "I'll protect you no matter what. He will _not_ put a hand on you." His deep brown eyes stared into mine. "No one would harm you." He placed a sweet kiss against my wet cheeks.

I nodded my head. "I know. I just wish I could help. Thinking about him still out there. It's terrifying."

"How about we wait for the others and head over to Sam's place to plan this out?" he asked and pulled me towards him.

"Okay." Was all I said before the others in the pack walked down the steps.

That monster was going to pay for what he put me through. I wanted him to hurt like I did. I wanted him to suffer with agony. I squeezed Seth's hand as he sat me in the passenger seat. But I did not comment on it. I was ready to see the life leave Leo's eyes.


End file.
